


The Next Generation

by okleybokley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daisuga is you squint, Developing Relationship, Drugs Made Them Do It, F/M, FWB Semishira, First years as second years, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Its kind of a chat fic but it also isn't, Kagehina is super obvious, Like a LOT of making out, Love Triangle, M/M, Making Out, Minor Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rejection, Semi Eita is So Done, Shirabu is difficult, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yamaguchi Tadashi is a Little Shit, Yamaguchi is clueless, also on Wattpad, but in later chapters, chat fic, pining terushima, second years as third years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okleybokley/pseuds/okleybokley
Summary: "Bro, if you think about it... there are more nipples in the world then there are people." Terushima says slurring his words."Terushima please, respectfully go fuck yourself." Yamaguchi replies"Wha-! I didn't even do anything!" Terushima says lifting his head off of Yamaguchi's lap to look at him."Y'all hear that?" Akaashi asks slightly smirking."Nope-" Kenma said walking into the room."No-" Futakuchi says,  a laugh following."Hell no-" Yahaba says, slightly moving the blunt from his mouth."I'm Helen Keller in this bitch." Yamaguchi says taking another swig from a beer can.Laughter fills the room and a slight blush appears on Terushima's face. But no offence was taken. After all, these were his friends. The future captains. The next generation of geniuses. Or the next generation of masochists and idiots. When the future 2nd and 1st year captains become friends, relationships are born and some come to shambles. Featuring Terushima as the ring leader and Yamaguchi as his favorite acquaintance. Or maybe even more? The rest is self explanatory. Drama, drugs, and broken hearts. What more could you ask for?(lowercase intended sometimes)check out my wattpad :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Minor Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shouyou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. my phones at 2% lol bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi so um idk just hi. i posted this on wattpad (@okleybokley) and i just had the sudden urge to post this on ao3. most of this shit is just copy and pasted ( i couldn't be bothered to change it/ adjust it to ao3's standards or format) from wattpad so if it doesn't make sense when i saw something abt a picture or video, just ignore it. i'm most likely referencing to the picture and youtube video function wattpad had. so that doesn't matter. i actually don't have much to say. i don't know how long this will be maybe 25-40 chapters (?). so yeah enjoy. i might forget to update on here and might just update on my wattpad so if you want actual consistent updates go to my wattpad lol. anyways by i love you <3

Terushima is online

Terushima has created a group chat called "i know your not responsible lol"

Terushima has added Akaashi, Yamaguchi, Kenma, Shirabu, Yahaba, Goshiki, Futakuchi, Ennoshita to "i know your not responsible lol"

Kenma has left the chat

Terushima has added Kenma to the chat

Kenma has left the chat

Terushima has added Kenma to the chat

Terushima: Bro stay 😭

Kenma: no lol

Kenma has left the chat

Terushima: heart❤️ been broke💔🤕 so many times⏰ i don't know❌🤷♀️ what to believe 🍃🙏 yeah👍 mama🤰say it's my👧😣fault🥺😢 my fault😭😞 i wear my heart💝 on my sleeve👕

Shirabu: please do us all a favour and ✨log out✨

Yamaguchi: lol

Terushima: i did not bring y'all in here to slander me but okay go off ig

Akaashi: what is this group chat??

Terushima: im glad you asked 👀

Yamaguchi: akaashi...why?

Terushima: @Yamaguchi hush child

Terushima: n E ways

Terushima: i made this group chat for all of the future captains. and out of boredom as well :)) but i feel like we can all be great friends and tell each other our deepest and darkest secrets

Yamaguchi: I-

Yamaguchi: that's my cue

Yamaguchi has left the group chat

Terushima: Freckles-chan no :(

Akaashi: um you had me at 'deepest and darkest secrets'

Akaashi is offline

Terushima: y'all please don't do this to me

Yahaba: you think i'll be captain??

Terushima: it's either you or that furry with anger issues

Shirabu: @Terushima HGCFGWHJHUE FURRY IM-

Shirabu: idrc abt this chat i'll probably mute it

Terushima: you guys please 💀

Terushima: as a matter of fucking fact im not taking this dIsReSpEcT

Terushima: @everyone

everyone is online

Goshiki: What is this? Why am I here??

Terushima: bro scroll tf up i'm not explaining this again.

Terushima: and stop using question marks your making me feel stupid

Shirabu: not you taking his right of punctuation away

Futakuchi: right lol wtf is this a democracy??

Terushima: you guys are so salty why don't you like me :(

Shirabu: i'm going to ignore that message

Shirabu: those two rlly left the group chat

Ennoshita: smart guys

Terushima: alr tot his point the slander isn't even funny

Terushima: SPEAKING OF THEM LEAVING THE GROUP CHAT

Terushima has added Kenma and Yamaguchi to the group chat 

Kenma: what makes you think i wont leave again

Terushima: becuz im so hot lol why else

Kenma:...

Ennoshita:..

Shirabu:...

Yahaba:...

Goshiki:...

Futakuchi:...

Akaashi:...

Yamaguchi: bby who is lying to you?

Yamaguchi: because they should stop your making a damn fool out of yourself

Shirabu: AHVJETTGIOEI

Futakuchi: IM ORBITING PLEASE

Ennoshita: GVHJEUEOI NICE KILL YAMAGUCHI

Yamaguchi: i try ✨

Kenma: lol that was kinda funny

Kenma: @Yamaguchi join my playstation party

Yamaguchi: yeah gimme a sec my ps is updating

Kenma: kk

Terushima: so we all just going to ignore the huge deal of damage freckles-chan dealt to my ego?

Shirabu: yea

Kenma: basically

Ennoshita: isn't that what were just doing

Kenma: yeah lol read the signs

Yahaba: that was kind of mean

Shirabu: that wasn't mean it was just the long awaited truth

Shirabu: lol do you think he's hot or something

Yahaba: I-

Yamaguchi: on a serious note

Yamaguchi: @Terushima who are you and how do you have my phone number 🌚

Shirabu: ^

Goshiki: ^

Futakuchi: ^

Yahaba: ^

Akaashi: ^

Kenma: ^

Terushima: um i it's a little story for each of you

Terushima: i play for jozenjhi in the Miyagi prefecture

Terushima: @Goshiki @Shirabu i'm friends with Semi EIta and i asked him for your numbers

Terushima: @Akaashi i play modern warfare with bokubro and kurbro and i just asked them both and they gave it to me

Terushima: @Kenma Kuroo added you to a party and we played bedwars with us and you wiped the floor with me and i asked kuroo for your number because i saw one of your matches and you looked like you really put the team together

Kenma: oh yeah didn't you mute your mic to cry?

Terushima: i- noi did not

Yamaguchi: lol sounds abt right

Terushima: yamaguchi you have no chill 

Yamaguchi: i'm nice i promise :)

Terushima: sure sure

Terushima: @Futackuchi i'm pretty sure your giant setter yelled out your number at a tournament and i kept put it in my contacts for legal reasons

Kenma: scary

Yamaguchi: yes, very much so

Terushima: im ignoring both of you clowns 🤡

Terushima: i know ennoshita we bros

Ennoshita: please refrain on calling me your "bro"

Shirabu: BWHAHAH EVEN ENNOSHITA DONT LIKE YOUR UGLY ASS

Terushima: Enno :(

Terushima: N EE WAYZ we met on discord and found out we both played volleyball and lived in the same prefecture

Terushima: @Yahaba i just asked your captain for your number (who is by the way one of the most intimidating people in world)

Shirabu: oikawa?

Yamaguchi: lol he's a twink

Kenma: yamaguchi has told me abt him but i don't rlly know who that is

Shirabu: lucky

Yahaba: don't disrespect your upperclassmen

Shirabu: he's YOUR upperclassmen not mine cream puff

Kenma: LMAOOAO CREAM PUFF

Yamaguchi has changed Yahaba's name to "cream puff"

cream puff: i hate it here

Yamaguchi: well there isn't anywhere else for you to go so 😗

Yamaguchi: and oikawa is not indimidating lmao

Terushima: um yes he is that man is so fine like how-

Ennoshita: yamaguchi and oikawa are best friends 🤡

Yamaguchi: ummm who said that??

Kenma: actually-

Yamaguchi: kenma stop-

Shirabu: no kenma please continue

Yamaguchi: you don't even know what he's going to say fool 💀

Shirabu: I pretend I do not see 💆

Kenma: like i was saying-

Yamaguchi: KENMA KOZUME

Kenma: yeah?

Shirabu: the fucks kenma give: 0

Ennoshita: lmao right

Yamaguchi: kenma it's not their business they don't need to know

Yamaguchi: your not even supposed to know 🤡

Kenma: then why did you tell me? 🙄

Futakuchi: top 10 hardest questions of 2020

Yamaguchi: i- honestly i don't know what to say to that

Kenma: lol exactly 💃

Terushima: yahaba has been real quite

cream puff: i just sit back and observe

Kenma: all these *** i done curved

Terushima : if you got it in your dm then baby boy you lucky

Yamaguchi: cause 99.9%, of these fuckboys can't fuck me

Kenma: but you let oikawa??

Yamaguchi:..

Yamaguchi is offline

Terushima:...

Shirabu:...

cream puff:...

Futakuchi:...

Ennoshita:...

Terushima: freckles-kun and oikawa...?

Kenma:...

Kenma: i swear it was just a joke-

Shirabu: you suck at making them lol

Kenma: i didn't even mean to keep texting i-

Terushima: @ him

everyone @ Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi is online

Kenma: bro you know i was just joking i know you didn't uhm...

Yamaguchi: yeah ik ig

Shirabu: hate to interrupt this cute little sentimental moment but i lowkey want some back story so...

Goshiki: fr 💀💀

Yamaguchi: oikawa and i started to be friends and he confessed to me a few weeks ago

Terushima:...

Yamaguchi: what oh my god

Terushima: did you say yes?

Shirabu: NABUYGEOIPOI SIR

Akaashi: terushima i-

Kenma: THATS A LITERAL FIRST YEAR WITH A THIRD YEAR

Yamaguchi: VERY MUCH ILLEGAL

Yamaguchi: terushima really said "age is just a number"

Yahaba: PLEASE IM HOWLING

Terushima: bro that's besides the point

Terushima: you don't like him??

Yamaguchi: i hadn't really thought of us more than friends

Ennoshita: yeah cause you would rather fuck tsukishima- 👀

Yamaguchi: 😦

Yamaguchi: no-

Yamaguchi: i will not sexualize my best friend thank you very much❤️

Goshiki: bro terushima didn't even tell us how he got yamaguchi's number 💀

Terushima: oh yeah

Shirabu: yeah don't be shy tell us 😋

Terushima: i forced the one with the glasses to give it to me

Yamaguchi: hm sounds abt right

Ennoshita: uh tsukishima??

Terushima: does he have glasses and blonde hair?

Yamaguchi: mhm

Terushima: yeah it was him. i saw him at a game and asked him for your number and he said no at first.

Terushima: then i kept asking him everyday at the prelims until he finally gave it to me after the shiritorizawa match.

Yamaguchi: very much ✨stalker vibez✨

Kenma: yes very much so

Terushima: hush children

Akaashi: one more question before i fall asleep

Yamaguchi: sleep??

Kenma: yeah it's really early...

Shirabu:...

Goshiki...

Futakuchi:...

Yahaba:...

Terushima:...

Akaashi: its 4:00am what are you on

Kenma: me and yamaguchi are playing modern warfare...

Yamaguchi: ^

Akaashi: anyways

Akaashi: what makes you think we are all going to be captains

Terushima: um gimme a second to write a whole paragraph on each of yeah

Shirabu: aw shit here we go again

Kenma: worst pace in the world

Yamaguchi: rolling heights ballin county

Kenma: i ain't represent the ballin county in years!

Yamaguchi: but the ballas wont give a shit 😔

Yamaguchi: maybe we should go to sleep

Kenma: right, y'all got us reciting gta and shit

Shirabu: that seems like a you problem dawg

Akaashi: i think we should all go to sleep terushima can do whatever he is doing tmr

Terushima: wow okay it's not like I had a whole paragraph on yamaguchi or anything 😩

Yamaguchi: im choosing to ✨ignore that✨

Yamaguchi: i will talk to you tmr you guys tmr or whatever.

Terushima: AWWW YOU SECRETLY LOVE US ❤️❤️

Yamaguchi: my phones at 2% lol bye 🚪🏃♀️💨

everyone is offline

Terushima: you guys aren't the worst either...

thank you for reading and this might be one of my favorite stories i have written so far so watch out for updates here. and no i do not re read anything I have done so there might be a lot of typos  
-okleybokley


	2. tsukishima has left the caht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ugh im sorry tsukishima but my teruyama brain rot says no to letting you be happy >:(

in the 'I know your not responsible lol' group chat

Yamaguchi is online

Yamaguchi: @everyone

everyone is online

Terushima: wow freckles-chan texting first

Yamaguchi: BAHJJEHJE GUYS

Ennoshita: YOU SEE IT TOO RIGHT

Yamaguchi: YES PLEASE IM LEVITATING

Kenma: care to fill us in??

Ennoshita: KAGEYAMA AND HINATA-

Yamaguchi: ABHSNHEEE I CANT VREATHE

Terushima: "vreathe" 💀

Terushima has changed Yamaguchi's name to 'just vreathe'

just vreathe: i will shove a volleyball up your ass

Terushima: kinky

Shirabu: AGSHJNJ

Goshiki: just wanted to let you guys to know, shirabu has dropped the volleyball he had in his hands and is now proceeding to roll on the floor laughing

cream puff: LMAOOO

Futakuchi: IM CRYING

just vreathe: n ee ways

just vreathe: HINATA IS WEARING KAGEYAMAS SWEATSHIRT IM SHORT CIRCUITING

Kenma: ...

Ennoshita: kenma = jealous

Kenma: i certainly am not jealous what the hell are you talking about??

Ennoshita: um okay sweetheart

Ennoshita: but um to be fair, yamaguchi haven't you worn tsukishima's sweatshirt before?

just vreathe : ?

just vreathe: sir that was platonic

Yamaguchi: or at least it was to me

Ennoshita: it's the constand friendzone for me

Terushima: @justvreathe you and glasses chan 2.0 are dating??

just vreathe: noooo

just vreathe: he's my best friend 💀

Ennoshita: currently abt to run over and show him these messages 🏃

just vreathe: do it and i will bite you ❤️

Ennoshita: kinky 😋

just vreathe: sigh

just vreathe: no but actually don't

Terushima: you guys have morning practice???

just vreathe: yeah after we came back from tokyo daichi left us with some really "interesting training"

Terushima: oh yeah i forgot you guys went to nationals

Shirabu: everyone here has gone except you and futakuchi

Terushima: thanks for reminding me y'all

just vreathe is offline

Terushima: um?

Ennoshita: kageyama asked him to receive his serves

Kenma: oh yeah i forgot that yamaguchi was really good at recieving

Ennoshita: yeah especially at receiving serves

just vreathe is online

just vreathe: had a feeling that someone was talking abt me. just had to come and check up on you guys...

Ennoshita: yeah he kind of like shivered and came over to his phone

Terushima: scary :(

just vreathe: fu fu fu >:)

Shirabu: @Ennoshita aren't you already captain as well

Ennoshita: yeah

Terushima: y'all are late to the mf club

just vreathe: your former captain probably picked random out of a bucket and said 'looks like terushima's captain! oh fucking well...'

cream puff: PLEASE-

Shirabu: i swear yamaguchi is my favorite

Terushima: i hate you

Terushima: all of you :(

just vreathe: um okay want a fucking cookie??

Futakuchi: OMFAGEKUN I'M GOING TO SHART MYSELF

Shirabu: please don't ❤️

just vreathe: lololol ^

Ennoshita: the way yamaguchi switches up so fast in real life is scary

Terushima: right 💀 the first time i saw him i thought he was a nice little cinnamon bun

Ennoshita: he is

Ennoshita: sort of

just vreathe: i'm still here 🧍

Ennoshita:...

Terushima:...

Terushma: anyway

Terushima: what do you mean sort of

Ennoshita: well in practice and like around the team he's sweet but around other people he's um 

just vreathe: again they talking abt me as if im not here tf? 😃

Tereshima: do any of you hear something??

Shirabu: nah fam

Ennoshita: but i swear he's not mean all the time ;)

just vreathe: yeah ✨

Akaashi: I suggest you guys get back to practice. this conversation is very much irrelevant 😃

just vreathe: when akaashi orders we ✨deliver✨

Terushima: yes yes very much so 😌

Shirabu: watching this conversation gave me the adrenaline i needed for the day, thank you

just vreathe: your welcome

Futakuchi: aren't you guys at morning practice why are you on your phones?

Ennoshita: coach ukai is outside killing his lungs

just vreathe: BRO STOP-

Goshiki: it's the coach slander for me 😹

just vreathe: lemme just go confiscate Ennoshita's phone

Terushima: please do

Akaashi: do you guys think that our other teammates have group chats with each other

Shirabu: i dunno probably

Futakuchi: most likely against their will

Futakuchi: aone would probably leave faster than i could say "coochie"

just vreathe: you know what maybe it is time to log off

Shirabu: ^

Goshiki:^

Akaashi: told you so

just vreathe: um bye

everyone is offline

yamaguchi and tsukishima-

As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were walking home from afternoon practice, Tsukishima couldn't help but notice that Yamaguchi was paying more attention to his phone than usual. His thumbs twiddling against the screen as he sent messages to whoever he was talking to. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's friendship had always been dominant on one side. Tsukishima had always been blunt and cheeky. Yamaguchi had been more of an obedient puppy and adored Tsukishima to the fullest.

Although, Yamaguchi had a found his confidence over the summer and after entering his second year he had been able to obtain more friends and be more social able. This shouldn't bother Tsukishima. It didn't. But at some point he started to feel as though he was losing his best friend. He should not feel this way. But he just did, and no matter how much he wanted to feel the exact opposite he just couldn't.

So, couldn't help but feel a jealous he heard Yamaguchi chuckle at whoever he was texting. Did Yamaguchi ever laugh when he texted him? He cursed himself for wanting to know. As they started to approach Tsukishima's, which wasn't too far from Yamaguchi's, Yamaguchi eventually slipped his phone into his pocket. But the buzzes never subsided. Usually the latter would try and attempt to make conversation with Tsukishima, but the other would just him in response and pay little to no attention to Yamaguchi.

After a few minutes of rare silence, the two were close to Tsukishima's door (in front of his driveway to be exact). Instead of stopping and saying goodbye to Tsukishima, Yamaguchi didn't raise his head from his phone at all. Clearly more interested in what he was doing.

"Bye Tsukki, see you tomorrow!" Yamaguchi said, still not raising his head from his phone.

"Yeah. See you," Tsukishima responded as he approached his front door.

Tsukishima opened his front door and slipped off his shoes, hoping that Akiteru was so where by the entrance way. Akiteru had a habit of being loud and nosy. Most of the time he was talkative and very social. This being the reason him and Tadashi got along. Sometimes Tsukishima thought that maybe Yamaguchi liked Akiteru more than he had liked. But that was besides the point. It didn't matter to him. As Tsukishima made his way upstairs he couldn't help but wonder where Akiteru was.

Akiteru a was usually home around this time of the year. It was December 7, nearing Christmas time. It was bloody cold outside and no one in their right mind wanted to be out there. Yet, Akiteru wasn't home. Tsukishima's mother worked as a nurse at a hospital and usually took the night shift. Meaning that she wasn't home very often, and when she was, she would be resting after coming home late at night (usually around 1:00 or 2:00 am).

Tsukishima opened his bedroom door and threw his backpack down by the door frame. He made his way over to his dresser and got some sweatpants and a t shirt to wear after taking a shower.

Tsukishima made his way to the bathroom down the hall and turned on the shower, waiting for the water to warm up. When the water reached a suitable temperature he got right in and sighed as the sudden heat hit his face. Tsukishima ran his fingers through his hair, the water making pattering sounds as it hit the shower floor. Showers had always comforted Tsukishima, usually staying in their until the water ran cold (unfortunate for Akiteru and his mother).

Before Kei had gotten in the shower, he had shuffled a playlist he made especially for the long journey when on their way to games. It was a mix of his favorite songs and some songs he hadn't listened to yet (added by Yamaguchi). When the song 'why'd you only call me when your high' came on, Tsukishima couldn't help but reminisce...

3 months ago (the last day of summer)

"Tsukii~" Yamaguchi said as a big grin spread across his face.

To put it in the plainly, he was high off his ass. Yamaguchi did not get high very often, but he was no stranger to the feeling of freedom and ectasy. Tsukishima didn't mind much, but it wasn't as if he was also partaking in it. He was more or less a bystander. But tonight as Yamaguchi danced around his room, a little part of him hoped he wasn't such a wimp.

Akiteru wasn't home. He had gone to school in early August, in hopes to get himself situated in his dorm before the semester started. His mother, as per usual, was at work. So it was just him and Tadashi at eleven pm at night.

It was sort tradition for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to hang out on the last day of summer. Although, neither of two know when it really began.

As Yamaguchi danced around Tsukishima's room (Tsukishima on his bed), Tsukishima could not help but be mesmerized by the brunette. The latter walked over to Tsukishima and grabbed both of his hands and pulled him off of his bed.

"C'mon Tsukii, dance with me!" Yamaguchi exclaimed as he intertwined his fingers with Tsukishima's own. Tsukishima was so mesmerized by Yamaguchi's actions he hadn't even realized the music playing. He hadn't heard this song before but Yamaguchi seemed to be very familiar with it.

'And I cant see you here wonderin where am I'

Yamaguchi giggles as he brings Tsukishima close to his body, swaying his hips slowly. Tsukishima remembers his parents doing something like this when he was a kid, just before his father went overseas to work in America. He remembers his mother's face, although, she didn't look sad. It was as if she was only living in that moment. Like she couldn't be happier. That's what Tsukishima thought it was like to be in love. He envied his parents for being able to have something like that.

'It sort of feels like I'm running out of time'

Tsukishima was close to Yamaguchi's face. Closer than he liked to admit. Tsukishima started examine Yamaguchi's facial features, like how his freckles were somehow evenly distributed across his nose and checks. And how his brown eyes were so terrifyingly hypnotizing. It wasn't surprising that Yamaguchi was attractive. No, it certaintly wasn't. Yamaguchi's mother is a beautiful women with dark brown eyes and long brown hair. She could really turn heads wherever she went.

Yamaguchi's father was a serious man with high expectation for his children. He had a very well structured jawline and had freckles as well. The family themselves were just a blessing to anyone's eyes. 

It wasn't that Tsukishima didn't know how pretty his friend was, it was just that he had never taken his features into account. 

'I haven't found all I was hopin' to find'

Yamaguchi's hair was tied into a small ponytail and his bangs swept cleanly over the top of his forehead. Just by looking at Yamaguchi you could tell he was high. But at this very moment, Tsukishima didn't think the boy could care any less about how he looked. 

Tsukishima's stomach churned as Yamaguchi lifted his arm in motion for Tsukishima to twirl around. Reluctantly, Tsukishima followed through. It wasn't like Yamaguchi would remember this in the morning so there was nothing to be so embarrassed about. 

As the music played in the background he could feel his and Yamaguchi's face slowly inching closer. 

'You said you gotta be up in the mornin, Gonna have an early night'

Before Tsukishima even realized it, both of their noses were brushing each other. Tsukishima's body started to tense up. Both of them still standing in the middle of Tsukishima's bedroom, fingers intertwined as well. To be blunt, Tsukishima didn't know what the hell he was doing. That was his best friend (who was currently under the influence of marijuana). But he couldn't quite bring himself to pull back.

He knew we wanted this. There was no denying it. The expression on Yamaguchi's face was surprisingly un readable, his eyes barely open but clearly awake. Tsukishima could feel Yamaguchi's soft breath against his face. The situation was rather intimate and it seemed as though the moment could last forever.

He wanted to make it last forever. And to be quite frank, the closeness of their faces was just teasing him at this point. He wanted to know what it felt like to have Yamaguchi's soft lips against his. He needed to know. 

'And you're startin' to bore me, baby'

So, the latter inched closer. Their lips just hair hair apart, when Yamaguchi's took the last initiative and slammed them together.

'Why'd you only call me when you're high?'

When their lips met it was slow yet familiar. They more or less melt into the kiss. Tsukishima let go of Yamaguchi's hands and wrapped them around Yamaguchi's waist, pulling him closer. They both close their eyes 

Yamaguchi's brings his arms up and wraps them around Tsukishima's neck. Yamaguchi slips out his tongue and brings it against Tsukishima's lips, asking for entrance. Tsukishima is surprised, but quickly complies. As their tongues explore each others mouth, things start to get heated very quick.

Tsukishima pushes Yamaguchi onto his bed and straddles him, completely forgetting what he was doing. For his mind was living in the moment, and in this moment he knew exactly what he wanted to do and how he was going to do it.

Their lips reconnect and Tsukishima's hands slip under Yamaguchi's t-shirt. Yamaguchi shivers at the sudden affection. After a few more seconds Yamaguchi pulls away and the two make eye contact, trying to catch their breath. 

Tsukishima the becomes fully aware of the situation and sits up, flustered and shocked at his sudden actions.

"Tsuki?" Yamaguchi says in a normal voice. Tsukishima looks down at Yamaguchi and hums in response, prepared for the worst. 

"I'm hungry," Yamaguchi started as he slid back and up from the position they were in "I want sushi. Can you take me to get sushi?"

And there sat Tsukishima. He felt dumbfounded, confused, but most of all, stupid.

~

As Tsukishima stepped out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed on to ring around his neck. He changed into his clothes and started to dry his hair with the towel that was previously around his neck. He grabbed his found and walked over to his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Looking back on that situation always embarrassed him, so he tried not to think about it to often. Of course Yamaguchi didn't remember that night. He was too high to even think straight. Tsukishima had also wished he was high so he didn't have to remember as well.

Tsukishima sat on the edge of his bed, still drying his hair with a towel as he went through his notification. The latter checked his messages that were mostly from the Karasuno team group chat and other texts from people he didn't bother to respond to. As Tsukishima was about to exit the app he had received a notification in his messages app.

Kuroo has created a group chat

Kuroo has added Suna, Tendou, Kindaichi, Lev, Tsukishima, Hinata, Hirugami, Matsukawa, Aone, Inouka, and Bokuto to the group chat.

Kuroo has named the group chat 'very very smexy middle blockers & Bokuto :)'

Hirugami: I literally tried everything and you somehow still got my number...

Matsukawa: ^

Kindaichi: ^

Aone: ^

Kuroo: Hirugami :( we're bros

Suna: Most likely against his own will. do i know you?

Kuroo: see now you guys are just being mean for no reason 🧍i've barely said anything yet

Tsukishima: key word 'yet'

Kuroo: TSUKI 

Bokuto: HEY HEY HEY TSUKI

Tsukishima has left the chat

a/n 

the real question is... did tsuki ever get yams that sushi?


	3. open the damn window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing. just nothing.

in the 'i know your not responsible lol 'group chat

Terushima: y'all awake??

Kenma and just vreathe are online

Kenma: No.

just vreathe: why are you awake it's like 3:00 am

Terushima: um you are too??

just vreathe: well it's not past my bed time. you on the other hand

Terushima: :( freckles chan you wound me

Terushima: AND HEY

Terushima: IM YOUR SENPAI YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME

Shirabu is online

Shirabu: i smelled bullshit and i arose from my slumber

Terushima: snjfdjk y'all have no respect for me

Kenma: okayy and what abt it??

Terushima: bro fuck OFF

Kenma: no❤

Terushima: I hate it here

just vreathe: you made this group chat the fuck is you want us to do?? 💀

Terushima: i am so close to removing you from the chat

just vreathe: OH MY GOD PLEASE DO IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN CRAVING THIS

Kenma: the way you removed all of our admin rights after the first day of you making the group chat is illegal

Shirabu: ^

just vreathe: ^

Terushima: n E wAyZ

Terushima: i need you guys to be real with me for a minute

Kenma: we are always real with you ❤

just vreathe: yea if we weren't your ego and confidence would have been way higher right now ❤

Terushima: you literally just admitted to being verbally abusive towards me

just vreathe: um i said "yea if we weren't your ego and confidence would have been way higher right now ❤" nowhere in my sentence did i say i was being verbally abusive

Terushima: but you implied it

just vreathe: exactly

Shirabu: you actually just walked your self into a corner there teru

Terushima: NYTGHSBEIOU

just vreathe: lmao is he okay?

Kenma: mother fucker short circuited

Shirabu: lmaooo

Terushima: YOU GAVE ME A NICKNAME

Shirabu: oh yeah i did

Shirabu: must have been on impulse

just vreathe: let's just call him teru now ig

Terushima: freckles-chan 🥺

Shirabu: ugh why does he radiate oikawa energy

just vreathe: ^ THIS-

Terushima: i will take that as a compliment because oikawa is hot asf

just vreathe: and your not lol

Terushima: ohhh so are you admitting that oikawa is hot

just vreathe: where are you getting all of these things bro im looking high and low and i cant find where i said oikawa was hot

Shirabu: lmaoo

Terushima: you don't even know what i look like

Shirabu: send a pic you wont

Terushima: ooh a dick pic? 😃

Shirabu: your shlong is probably 2 inches and wrinkly

just vreathe: I JUST YELLED SO LOUD MY MOM CAME IN AND SCREAMED AT ME

Kenma: BRO IM HOWLING PLEASE I HAD TO MUTE MY MIC

Terushima: if you MUST know-

just vreathe: we really don't need to

Terushima: i'm packing a good 6 inches so you can eat your words dip shit

Shirabu: what ever you want to tell yourself hun :)

just vreathe: well if there was no reason you to call us here im just going to log off-

Terushima: i look like a wrinkly prune right now so i'm going through my camera roll to look for a SUITABLE picture

Shirabu: told you he was wrinkly

Terushima: ignoring that ❤

Terushima: creds to my best boy bobota for taking this wonderous beautiful magnificent picture of me

just vreathe: i respectfully don't give a fuck senpai

Kenma: teru seems like the type to have a senpai kink

just vreathe: no comment

Terushima has sent a photo ( the photo is the banner at the top)

just vreathe: he kinda looks like the better version of atsumu

Kenma: isn't that the miya twin the blonde hair?

just vreathe: yeah

Kenma: now that you say that i kind of see the resemblance

Terushima: so no compliments??

just vreathe: what the fuck do you want me to say??

Terushima: idk something nice? :(

just vreathe: hm that's kind of hard

just vreathe: you look like a fuckboy but the nice kind :)

Kenma: that was sweet...sort of

Shirabu: ^

Terushima: thank you freckles-chan :)

Shirabu: now that i think abt it

Shirabu: teru, i didn't even notice yamaguchi's freckles so you must have been relitivley close to him to see. so does that mean that yamaguchi has talked to teru before but just doesn't remember or like terushima was just stalking yamaguchi and happened to see them?

just vreathe: woah that was some big brain analyzing right there. i cant keep up

just vreathe: hold up

just vreathe has changed Terushima's name to teru

just vreathe: there

just vreathe: and i don't think i have talked to him before?

teru: freckles chan >:(((

just vreathe: WHAT???

teru: we have spoken before how could you forget!

just vreathe: ew i hate exclamation points

teru: look who's taking who's right of punctuation away now

teru: and we have spoken before. when i lost to you guys at inter high and i was coming out of the bathroom and i bumped into you and you said "oops sorry" and we made eye contact.

just vreathe: i dont even remember what i ate for breakfast this morning why would i remember that?

teru: i dunno i thought it was a special moment

just vreathe: well it wasn't so like to over analyze it

teru: ANYWAY I CALLED YOU GUYS HERE FOR A REASON

teru: i have a question for all of you

just vreathe: shoot

Kenma: ^

Shirabu: ^

teru: i was told i radiate bi energy, is that true

Kenma; yes

just vreathe: yes

Shirabu: yes

teru: WHAT HOW??

just vreathe: well your tongue piercing just radiates bi energy and so does your personality

Shirabu: yeah i agree with yama

just vreathe: shirabu is the king of nicknames

Shirabu: what can i say it's just in my blood 😼

Kenma: yeah you do radiate bi energy just one look at you and i would probably say that same thing

teru: wow way to assume sexuality

Shirabu: YOU MEAN YOUR NOT BI??

teru: i am, i just-

just vreathe: so what the fuck is the problem?

teru: well i dunno someone i was hanging out with one of my friends and suddenly he started to set me up with one of his guy friends and i was like WOAH WHO THE UCK TOLD YOU I WAS BI?? because i hadn't said anything to anyone except bobota so i was confused and he was like idk you kind of radiate bi energy and i was like "what no i don't" and he was like if bi was a person it would literally take the human form of you

just vreathe: lolol that's embarrasing why didn't you just tell them you were bi in the first place it not that hard

teru: well what's you sexualality little miss 'it's not that hard'

just vreathe: woah woah woah i know you said that this gc was to like get to know each other and become better friends but shit just got personal wayyy to quick.

just vreathe: but if you MUST know (quote by terushima...?)

teru: yuuji.

just vreathe: ah yes quote by mr terushima yuuji

just vreathe: i am very much bisexual

just vreathe: i think lol

Shirabu: i could have sworn you had a thing for that annoying middle blocker

just vreathe: tsuki is not annoying and he's my best friend why would i

just vreathe: and suddenly shit became about me why are we talking abt me

teru: way to change the subject

just vreathe: the subject was you to begin with 💀

Shirabu: ik I'm changing the subject but why are all of you awake

teru: im playing apex

just vreathe: im playing halo

Kenma: im trying to do a 24 hour streak for cod

Shirabu: wow all of you are playing video games??

Kenma: seems like it wbu

Shirabu: i was just scrolling through Instagram and stalking ppl 😍

just vreathe: sounds abt right

teru: anyone trying to hop on minecraft bedwars??

just vreathe: umm yeah

Kenma: kk

Kenma: shirabu??

Shirabu: i play on pc so i would simply ✨body✨ you

Kenma: ... over confident i see

just vreathe: FOR NOW we just gon ignore that

teru: we can never have a conversation without being side tracked 😔🤚

Shirabu: ik our attention span is rlly: 0

Kenma: lmaooo but teru what is ur username

teru: bigdickdaddy771

just vreathe: why am i not surprised??

Shirabu: I JUST YELLED SO LOUD I THINK IT WOKE UP THE DEADBANAKDJ

Kenma: it's wasn't even that funny

Shirabu: IT REALLY WAS THOUGH BWHAHA

Kenma: where is everybody

just vreathe: yeah it's not even that late

teru: well it is i just don't think we all a great sleep schedule

just vreathe: maybe

just vreathe: teru what console do you have?

teru: ps5

Shirabu: oh so you rich rich

teru: no lol i just traded in the ps4 for the ps5 and payed the remaining amount

just vreathe: wait you can do that?

Kenma: not me packing my shit up and running to best buy

Shirabu: seems like something Kenma would do

just vreathe: do we all really know each other that well though?

teru: no and honestly i kind of like it that way

just vreathe: yeah it makes me feel like i don't have to be reserved 

teru: aw freckles-chan 🥺

just vreathe: just get online and stop being so sentimental

teru: yessir 

Shirabu: well im going to continue to stalk someone Instagram so like 

Shirabu: bye lol

teru: bye 

just vreathe: don't like one of their pictures from 2012 ;)

Shirabu: god forbid

Shirabu is offline

Kenma: i did that once and i deleted my acc 

teru: BWHAHAH KENMA THE EXTREME MEASURES

just vreathe: oh yeah kenma wasn't it that one guy named-

Kenma: you literally have no filter

just vreathe: scroll up love ❤ didn't you say something abt oikawa the first time we texted in this doo doo gc?

teru: do what you want but do not diss this godly gc

just vreathe: yeah okay whatever

teru: sooo are you going to say it or like what??

just vreathe: you know just because im such a good friend, i wont

Kenma: FTYEHJK ARE WE PLAYING BEDWARS OR NOT

just vreathe: oh yeah i forgot lol

teru: im gonna join ur party

everyone is offline

Kenma & Kuroo

7:03am

"You fucking cheated! It's literally not possible for you to destroy two beds in a matter of 30 seconds!" Terushima yelled into his mic. Kenma snickered.

"Your just ass at the game, sorry it can't be helped." he replied back. Yamaguchi had fallen asleep around 2 hours ago, it was now 7:03am. Regardless of the time, Terushima and Kenma still kept going. They switched back and forth between Call of Duty and Minecraft. Since they were in a PlayStation party they could still hear Yamaguchi's soft snores into the microphone.

Since the precious day was a Friday, they were free to stay up however long they wanted. Even though Kenma would never admit it willingly, he enjoyed talking to everyone in the group chat. And playing video games with Terushima and Yamaguchi just felt so natural to him. It felt like his daily dose of serotonin (again, he would never admit it to them). 

Terushima yawned for the tenth time that hour and Kenma wondered why he hadn't just left the party and gone off the bed. As they played another round of bed wars he felt is thumbs start to ache due to the pressure he had been applying to them for the forth hour in a row. He wanted to get off so bad and flop onto his bed and sleep but he simply couldn't bring himself too; afraid that he was missing out on the endless wonders video games could bring him.

"Hey," Terushima started, a yawn interrupting his sentence. "we should probably sleep. It's been like four hours and I honestly feel fucking brain dead." 

Although Kenma wanted to continue to play, he understood where Terushima was coming from. He was honestly surprised on how he could keep up with his endless antics. After playing video games with Yamaguchi for a year now he had almost gotten used to their adventures ending around 5:00am. So it was nice to play for just a little longer.

"Yeah I guess your right." Kenma said sighing as he left the current match they were in. They said their goodbyes and Terushima left the party. 

Kenma saw his phone (face down) buzz for the hundredth time that night. He knew who it was, he was just simply avoiding their texts. For they always said the same things. Kenma picked up his phone and checked the messages, rolling his eyes at the contact he knew all but too well.

Kenma and Kuroo's Private messages

1:12 am

Kuroo: Kenma you should be heading to sleep it's pretty late

2:47 am 

Kuroo: GO. TO. SLEEP. your sleep schedule is seriously fucked up

3:32 am

Kuroo: I know you're awake i see the light in your room

Kenma hated the fact the Kuroo could see when he was awake, their windows being opposite of each other.

5:18 am

Kuroo: If you don't sleep I will tell your mother your awake

Kenma shivered at the though of his mother finding out he was awake at this time. He remembered when he used to wake up early to play video games in the morning. Obviously it didn't work out and when his parents found out they were furious, threatening to throw away his games.

7:02am

Kuroo: that's it im coming over.

Kenma quickly looked at the clock. 7:05am. Shit. Kuroo usually threatened to come over whenever Kenma stayed up too late, only actually coming in through the window after sending the text several minutes prior and Kenma still awake. Kenma quickly turned his tv off in an attempt to make it seem like he was going to bed, but it was too late.

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Kenma heard three soft knocks on his window and his stomach churned. He got up from the bean bag that sat in the right corner of his room and slowly made his way to to window, prepared for a very unhappy Kuroo Tetsurou.

As Kenma drew his curtains apart, he proved his theory correct. There sat on the slightly slanted roof of his first floor was Kuroo, in sweatpants and a black sweatshirt.

"Open the damn window" 

a/n: no because i whipped this shit up so fast. happy new years :)


	4. t or d

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> titties or dick??

in the 'i know your not responsible lol' group chat 

5:12pm

Terushima is online

Terushima: t or d??

Everyone is online

Goshiki: titties or dick???

Terushima has kicked Goshiki from the chat

Terushima: that joke was not funny, therefore anyone who uses it will be removed from the chat

just vreathe: titties or dick?

Akaashi: titties or dick??

Akaashi is offline

Shirabu: titties or dick?

Kenma: titties or dick??

Futakuchi: titties or dick??

Yahaba: titties or dick??

Ennoshita: titties or dick??

Terushima: you are all the embodiment of 'i hate it here'

just vreathe: dammit i thought this would be our way out

Terushima: ik you all secretly love me❤️ 

Shirabu: mom pick me up im scared

Terushima: i see shirabu wants to go first

Shirabu: ummm who said i was playing??

Terushima: i currently hold the ticket of the way out of this gc

just vreathe: suddenly i want to play

Yahaba:^

Terushima: NOW LET ME ASK AGAIN

Terushima: t or d??

Futakuchi: ti-

Terushima: Futakuchi istg-

Futakuchi: sorry 😔

Shirabu: truth ig

just vreathe: pussy 🙄

Shirabu: you got a lot of nerve to say that when i clearly decked you ass imessage games and i asked you to go again and you said, and i quote: nah your a fucking cheater

Terushima: HOW TF DO YOU CHEAT OVER iMESSAGE??

just vreathe: just play 🧍

Terushima: n E way

Terushima: SHIRABU

Terushima: is it true you like your senpai? 😏

Shirabu: i do NOT like semi

just vreathe: AINT NOBODY SAY ANYTHING ABT SEMI

Kenma: ^ THIS-

Yahaba: isn't that your other setter??

Yahaba: you two have a lot of pent up sexual tension idk man

just vreathe: what do YOU know abt sexual tension??

Shirabu: stfu we all know you and your fucking ace bang in the bathroom after games

Kenma: I JUST YELLED

just vreathe: PLEASE LORD FORGIVE ME OF MY SINS

Yahaba: how do i even respond to that?? that is false :))

Terushima: ANYWAY SHIRABU ANSWER THE QUESTION

Shirabu: no i do not, i don't know where you got that from.

just vreathe: NOT THE PERIOD AND THE COMMA

Kenma: where tf is Futakuchi?

Futakuchi: I HAVE BEEN LAUGHING SO HARD MY FINGERS ARE TREMBLING AND I COULD BARELY TYPE

just vreathe: ah i know that feeling

Kenma: yeah that's the best

Terushima: i love the reminiscing but like Shirabu can you pick someone to go??

Shirabu: yeah okay whatever

Shirabu: Kenma

Kenma: bitch

Shirabu: 😍

Shirabu: truth or dare?

Kenma: dare

Terushima: bold i see 😩

just vreathe: i will never see that emoji the same way

Shirabu: ^

Shirabu: I dare you to text the last person person you texted and tell them you got someone pregnant

Kenma: BRO WHAT

just vreathe: NOW THIS IS WHAT I SIGNED UP FOR 

Yahaba: i have to admit i am interested in how this is going to play out

Shirabu: don't be shy send us screenshots when your done ❤️

Kenma: ...

just vreathe: give me a P!

Yahaba: P

just vreathe: give me a U!

Terushima: U

just vreathe: give an S!

Shirabu: S

just vreathe: give me another fucking S!

Futakuchi: S!

just vreathe: give me a Y!

Ennoshita: Y

just vreathe: WHAT DOES THAT SPELL

Terushima: i don't fucking know i repeated the 3rd grade ❤️

Yahaba: yuh❤️ suddenly that bleach bottle under my sink is calling my name! toodles💆

Yahaba is offline

just vreathe: @Terushima see now why would you say that??

Shirabu: it spells ✨PUSSY✨

Kenma has sent one attachment

In Kenma and Hinata's Private Messages

Kenma: Shoyo

Hinata: HII KENMA 

Hinata: WHATS UP

Kenma: i have to tell you something

Hinata: okay shoot!

Kenma:...

Kenma: i got someone pregnant.

Hinata: and what would you like me to do abt that😀 

Kenma: SHOYO WHAT-

Hinata: genuine question ❤

Kenma: you know what bye 🙄

Back in the 'i know you're not responsible lol' group chat

Shirabu: LAKNJBEUIE

just vreathe: KISNEINEIIEB

Futakuchi: NOOOO HE DIDNT EVEN ASK IF IT WAS A PRANK

Terushima: i thought the shrimp was innocent :(

Kenma: he is i-

Kenma: NEXT

Terushima: ^what he said

Kenma: YAMAGUCHI

just vreathe: i honestly think you dislike me 

Kenma: tough love <3

just vreathe: ennoshita been real quite no?

Ennoshita: you back stabbing bitch

just vreathe: love you too captain <3

Kenma: don't bring Ennoshita down just so you dont have to suffer

Shirabu: that was such a wise quote i'm woke asf

Futakuchi: ^ facts

Kenma: truth or dare

just vreathe: truth

Kenma: pussy 

just vreathe: coochie 🤨

Terushima: BYE THIS GROUP CHAT IS MY THIRTEENTH REASON

Shirabu: ANYWAY

Kenma: who is your favorite k pop group

Terushima: BORING

Futakuchi: @Terushima just you wait

just vreathe: y'all gon bash me for this one-

Shirabu: istg-

just vreathe: but iKON is far too surperior-

Shirabu: get out-

just vreathe: ik one of you basic little shits would say 'bTs iS fAr mOrE sUrPeRiOr'

Kenma: now wait a minute don't go bashing the kings

just vreathe: okay okay Jungkook is hot or whatever BUT HAVE YOU SEEN DONGHYUK???

Shirabu: he's not even that hot but okay go off ig

Terushima: yeah because you only find your precious sEmI sEmi attractive

Shirabu: stfu no i don't

just vreathe has changed Shirabu's name to shiraboob

shiraboob: i hope you burn in the pits of hell <3

just vreathe: if i'm going to hell there is a much worse place for you kind sir 

shiraboob: i will kill you 

just vreathe: not before i kill myself first 😄

Terushima: let's hold off on the death threats and the mentions of suicide okay?

just vreathe: i just felt like the name suited you better don't take it personal babe <3

Kenma: love the vibe of this gc but BACK to the fact that Yama just called bts stans basic

Futakuchi: bts stans are basic they are all the same 

just vreathe: ^facts

Futakuchi: they got usernames like 'jungkooks huge cock'

shiraboob: see this is why army stans don't like any of you commoners

just vreathe: COMMONERS??

Futakuchi: Y'ALL ARE AS BASIC AS IT'S GOING TO GET BYE

Futakuchi: every single one of you have daddy issues

Futakuchi: like sorry your dad left. maybe if you stanned loona ❤

Terushima: BWUAEHJEHOE NOT THE DADDY ISSUES

shiraboob: alright it seems as though you want to fight, everyone here is in Miyagi except Kenma and Aka-chan so pull up to Sakinoshita and we'll settle this. 

Futakuchi: bet i'm not scared of no 2 foot setter tf 

Ennoshita: PLEASEE IM ON MY WAY

Terushima: BWHAHAH PLEASE IM RUNNING

Kenma: I have never wanted to live in Miyagi so bad rn

just vreathe: omw bout to support my homeboy Kenji 🥶🥵

Everyone is offline

6:23pm

In the 'i know your not responsible lol' group chat.'

Terushima: PLEASEGH ADJKWDB UDWH KENMA THEIR FIGHTING 

Kenma: ACTUALLY???

Terushima: YES YAMAGUCHI AND ENNOSHITA ARE HERE TOO ENNOSHITA IS RECORDING

Kenma: BWHAHAHAH STOPP I HAVE TO TELL KUROO

Terushima: BYE THE OWNER OF THE SHOP IS TRYING TO GET THEM TO STOP

Kenma: NOOO DOES HE HAVE BLONDE HAIR 

Terushima: YES

Kenma: UIVJFNJUIW IM LEVITATING I KNOW HIM 

Terushima: KAYAKLYSK YAMAGUCHI AND ENNOSHITA ARE RUNNING THEY DIPPED AND FUTAKUCHI AND SHIRABU ARE STILL GOING AT IT

Terushima: PLEASE IM LEAVING IM GOING TO GET ARRESTED

Kenma: WHEN YOU GET HOME GET ON YOU PS 

Terushima: BET

Terushima and Kenma are offline

\----------------------------------------

Terushima's point of view: meeting up at Sakinoshita

Terushima Yuuji was not one for friends outside of Johzenji.

Terushima Yuuji was not one to go watch a fight.

Terushima Yuuji was not one for drama. 

Yet here he was, running as fast as he could to go watch two people he barley knew fight over k-pop. As Yuuji was running towards the small convenient store, his attention caught onto two others quickly making their way over to the store as well. He had a good idea of who they were and smirked to himself as he started running towards them. 

"Ennoshita! Freckles-chan!" Yuuji yelled out to the two. Ennoshita was closer to Yuuji so he could see the latter's face. The other not so much, he could see the small ponytail at the back of his hair, most likely to keep his hair away from his shoulders. That boy never failed to fascinate Yuuji .

It had been a while since they had all seen each other, the last time being inter high. And even then Yuuji didn't know those two very well. All he knew is that they were an opposing team that wiped the floor with Johzenji. 

When the two turned to the direction of the blonde boy, Yuuji felt his heart skip a beat. All the blood rushed to his face when he made eye contact with certain a freckled boy. He certainly did not remember the boy looking this attractive, what could a time span of 4 months really do to a person? 

He quickly pushed aside his gay panic and smiled at the two Karasuno students and made his way over. He could see that Ennoshita was solely there for the fight and did not want to deal with any of their bullshit. Yuuji liked that about him, he was chill and calm, and overall a cool person. 

Yuuji could see that Yamaguchi was laughing beside Ennoshita. You could tell he found this hysterical that the two K pop stans were fighting over something so pointless. He hardly knew any of these people, but he knew that they were the type of people he wanted to be around.

Suddenly someone spoke up. "Do you know if their there yet?!" Ennoshita said, breathing heavily between a few words. The three still running towards the store, but now they were all side by side.

"Futakuchi texted me in private messages and said he was on his way and he saw Shirabu in the distance by Sakinoshita." Yamaguchi said catching his breath, from running and partially from laughing too hard. 

The three approached Sakinoshita and saw the two already going at it. Futakuchi was on top of Shirabu and swinging punches into Shirabu's face. Shirabu kicked Futakuchi in the balls and Futakuchi let out a pained groan. Shirabu started to pull Futakuchi's hair and scream insults about Loona and iKON.

At this point Yamaguchi was loosing it. The boy was on the floor crying from laughter and Ennoshita had his phone recording the fight, snickering once in a while at an insult another would throw at each other. Yuuji was laughing so hard that it was hard to hear what the other two were saying. 

"I feel-," Yamaguchi started but then was interrupted by another raging fit of laughter. "-i feel like a terrible person watching them fight each other to the death but-" Yamaguchi stood up and Yuuji watched him longingly. ",i don't know if I should watch two of my friends beat the shit out of each other." He started to cackle again and Yuuji just started to laugh harder. The latter was texting Kenma in the group chat and filling him in on everything that was happening. 

"What are you doing?! Stop fighting in front of my store!" a gruff voice yelled.

And just like that, Ennoshita stopped recording, Yamaguchi's laughter had come to a halt, and they took off running from where they came from.

Yuuji was confused and started to pay attention to what was happening right near the door of Sakinoshita. There stood a blonde haired man who must of been the owner of the store. 

"Teru! Teru come on!" yelled Ennoshita from behind him. He looked way more concerned about the owner than Yuuji would have thought, but never the less he started to run with Yamaguchi and Ennoshita. 

"Oi! Oi! I see you running!" the three of them weren't far from Sakinoshita, in fact they weren't even far enough for the blonde haired man to struggle to decipher their appearances. "Ennoshita?! Yamaguchi! You-" he was cut short by the realization that Futakuchi and Shirabu had fled the scene and were no where to be found. Yamaguchi cursed under his breath and sped up. 

After the three turned the corner and were sure they were out of sight from the store owner they stopped running. Yamaguchi's hands were on his knee's and he was panting, as well as Ennoshita. Yuuji sat on a nearby bench resting for a bit. 

Then, laughter. At first it was just giggles but then they eventually turned into cackles. Yuuji looked over to the direction it was coming from and so did Ennoshita. After getting caught by the store owner, watching two of his friends beat the living hell out of each other, Yamaguchi was laughing. 

Then followed Ennoshita who look down at the concrete as he laughed. Yuuji joined in as well as he put his face into his hands and wiped off the sweat on his forehead. It was quite cold out in Miyagi, probably under 40 degrees, but none of them were dressed for the weather.

Yamaguchi was wearing a black Nike sweatshirt and some grey sweatpants (that looked a bit tighter than usual sweatpants, but loose on the sides). Terushima was wearing a black beanie and black basket ball shorts, as well as his school volley ball sweatshirt.

Ennoshita was wearing an American band T-shirt (Nirvana to be exact) and black sweatpants. Never the less they were freezing, but in that moment it didn't matter. 

"Holy shit!" Yamaguchi sprang up in straight posture and looked over to Ennoshita, whose laughter started to subside and wore a confused look on his face. Yuuji looked up at Yamaguchi and he still couldn't believe how attractive Yamaguchi really was. He started to admire the features on his face. But quickly stopped when he realized that he was supposed to be listening to what Yamaguchi was saying.

"That was-" Yamaguchi started and Ennoshita seemed to have caught on to what he was going to say because his face went blank. Yamaguchi looked at Yuuji, and the boy could have sworn his heart stopped. He started to fiddle with his finger and tried to make it look discreet (he was probably not doing as good as a job as he hoped though) Yuuji never knew he could be so nervous around someone, let alone someone he only talked to online.

"The store owner," Yamaguchi's face went pale, " That's our fucking coach." he said.

Silence. For a total of of five seconds. Then the three of them were laughing harder than they had laughed that day. Of course the two cared that their coach had just saw them running away from a fight that happened outside of his store. Who wouldn't care? But as the sun started to set and the sky turned to a light shade of pink, the three of them could only think about that moment, and how fun it was to be dumb teenagers. This moment would stay with them forever.

This was a moment they would never forget and the memory was most definitely engraved into their cerebellums. A moment that would form the next generation of geniuses, or idiots.

Terushima Yuuji was not one for friends outside of Johzenji. Terushima Yuuji was not one to go watch a fight. And most importantly, Terushima Yuuji was not one for drama. Oh, the irony.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

a/n: 

BWHAHA PLEASE THIS CHAPTER MADE ME LAUGH SO HARD BECAUSE I WAS IMAGINING THE FIGHT HAPPENEING AND COACH UKAI COMING OUT WITH THAT SMALL BROOM AND A CIGGARETTE IN HIS MOUTH PLEASEEE. 

but i have a lot to say abt this chapter. this chapter really determines how this story is going to turn out, and if you don't MIND tell me if you guys want teruyama or tsukiyama. but if it's going to be tsukiyama this shit is going to go well over 20 chapters so y'all are going to have to be patient with me.

also wanted to let you know that goshiki has been cut. ik ik he was here for like 2 mins and he wasn't even the relevant so i was like, you can just go <3\. 

in the rough draft of this chapter Akaashi was still there but he wasn't saying anything so i just made him go offline but since this is really the start of their friendships everyone will be present now. 

ugh and i have to make the part 2 for the kuroken in the last chapter smh. but here is where things really take off and i know this is a fat ass a/n but i just wanted to let you all know. and yes stan loona and iKON especially <3 

also there will be kyouhaba, maybe some bokuaka, kuroken, and REALLY slow burn semishira , teruyama and tsukiyama. there will be teruyama for sure but it really determines if it's endgame or not. i have way more to say but i have like three assessments tmr and i'm tryna get into blair acadamy so like toodles <3

Updating as soon as I can :) and watch out for my other story✨


	5. i won't say (i'm in love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have literally never watch hercules. well like once when i was at the dentist. but it didn't have any sound so i was just stitting there reading the captions and trying to understand. one minute they were tied to a target and ready to get executed, and the next someone sold their soul to someone for the weekends.

December 15 2021

in the 'very very smexy middle blockers & Bokuto ;)' group chat

Kuroo is online

Kuroo: BWAHHAHA GET ONLINE PLEASE ITS GOING TO BE SUPER QUICK

everyone is online

Harugami: have i mentioned i hate it here?

Suna: yes many many times

Harugami: thx just making sure i clarified

Lev: what did you need kuroo-san?

Bokuto: KUBRO

Kuroo: BOKUBRO

Tsukishima: i'm leaving

Kuroo: um last time i checked you cant because i disabled all of your admin rights because you SHITS kept leaving

Harugami: as we should smh

Kuroo: ANYWAY

Kuroo: KENMA SENT ME SOMETHING AND I NEED TO SHOW YOU GUYS GBVUYTF

Tsukishima: ew we don't need to see kozume's nudes

Suna: lol

Kuroo: i wish 😔

Tsukishima: me omw to screenshot that and send it to kozume-

Kuroo: WAIT PLEAS I WAS JOKING

Kuroo: AND CAN WE PLEASE STAY ON ONE TOPIC

Bokuto: GUYS LISTEN TO WHAT KUBRO IS SAYING 😤

Kuroo: THANKS BRO

Suna: me now realizing everyone else on here is just observing 

Tendou: baki baki ni ore 

Suna: fuck off

Tendou: heart 💔 been broke 📉 so many times ⏰ i don't know 🤔 what to believe 💯 mama 👩❤️💋👩 said 🗣 it's my fault 😢 it's my fault 🤦🏻♂️i wear my heart ❤️ on my sleeve 💪 i think it's best 👍🏻 I put my heart ❤️ on ice 🧊

Kuroo: lemme just send you guys what i'm talking ugh abt y'all are so bipolar

Suna: do you even know what that mean? 

Kuroo: yes i have a very very big brain if you shall know

Lev: hehe

Tsukishima: lev you are nasty 

Lev:😎

Kuroo sent a video

The video contained Futakuchi and Shirabu fighting in front of Sakinoshita. You could hear loud laughs behind the camera and small cheers on the right for Futakuchi. Two of the voices were familiar and distinguishable, but the other on the left was not familiar. The person holding the phone turned the camera to the right and a doubled over Yamaguchi could be seen laughing on the floor.

Then the camera was moved to the right and another blonde boy with piercings on his ears could be seen laughing as well. The camera was then focused on the fight that was actually happening and you could see Shirabu pulling Futakuchi's hair and yelling in his ear saying how: 'Bts members were the kings of K-pop and no one could top them. So go fuck yourself you uncultered swine'

Suna: WBHVWE HJFKOFEWIF IM CRYING I CANT DO THIS TODAY

Tendou: SHIRA CHAN WHATTT PLEASEE

Hirugami: I DONT KNOW WHO THESE PEOPLE ARE BUT THIS IS SO HILARIOUS I NEED TO BE THEIR FRIENDS I CANNT

Bokuto: WHAT IS GOING ON PLEASE IM SHOWING THIS TO AKAASHI

Tsukishima: LMFAOOO THAT TINY SETTER IS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF THOSE DATEKO GIANTS

Tsukishima: THIS IS MY HIGHLIGHT OF 2021

Kindaichi: AHAHAHAHA IM HOWLING

Matsukawa: WEVHGDBIHE WHYY JUST WHY

Tsukishima: wait are they all friends or something?

Harugami: WHO ARE THOSE PEOPLE IN THE VIDEO HVAHEVUI

Kuroo: I DONT EVEN KNOW 

Tsukishima: wait isnt that yamaguchi on the right

Suna: who??

Tsukishima: our pinch server 

Suna: shivers down my literal spine 

Tsukishima: ?

Suna: don't worry abt it <3

Tsukishima: anyway go back to when the person holding the camera turns to show the people beside him

Tendou: oh yeah that does look like your pinch server

Tsukishima: @Kuroo where did kozume get the video from

Kuroo: one sec

5 mins later

Kuroo: Kenma got it from Yamaguchi, who got it from Terushima, who got it from Ennoshita.

Suna: huh 💀

Tsukishima: who's terushima

Tendou: ^ right what?

Bokuto: YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW TERUSHIMA??

Kuroo: HE'S OUR BRO FROM MIIYAGI

Suna: how do you guys know him then??

Kuroo: shhh don't worry about the details 🧑🦯

Harugami: ^ this is why hannah baker killed herself

Suna: silly hannah she thought she was cake she she started cutting herself 😏

Lev: NOOO SUNA 

Hinata: hey guys what did i miss??

Harugami: i- 💀

Tsukishima: whatever i'm getting offline i just wanted to know why Yamaguchi was there i didn't know he was friends with any of those people

Kindaichi: do you have to know who he's friends with...? 

Tsukishima is offline

.

.

.

Morning Practice

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walk side by side in total silence as they enter the gym. They put their bags down and are about to make their way onto the court when suddenly someone calls Yamaguchi's name. They both look over to the voice and realize it's their none other than Coach Ukai. He gestures for Yamaguchi to make his way over and the latter does so hesitantly.

Ennoshita was already by Coach Ukai's side keeps his eyes glued to his feet. Tsukishima is confused with what he needs with the both of them, for they never associated with each other that often (The only time they had really held a conversation being when Ennoshita was named captain and offered Yamaguchi the position of Vice captain. Although, the freckled boy politely declined his offer and Ennoshita picked Tanaka instead. Tsukishima still does not know the reason why Yamaguchi declined said offer though). 

Tsukishima hadn't brought up the video that Kuroo had sent in the group chat. He didn't feel like he needed to. Did he? Probably. But he wasn't going to bring it up. Not unless Yamaguchi did himself. If Tsukishima was being honest with himself, he wondered why Yamaguchi hadn't told him about the 'adventure' he had gone on just the day before? 

Tsukishima looked over to where Ennoshita and Yamaguchi were standing. Both of their cheeks we flushed red and they seemed to look embarrassed about something and Ukai himself looked quite angry. Tsukishima didn't pay much mind to it though as he put his things down on the bench and started to get warmed up.

In the distance you could here a certain raven haired boy and a redhead bickering at the side of the gym. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at them and continued to stretch. He trailed his eyes back to Ennoshita and Yamaguchi. The two nodded at Coach Ukai and walked away side by side. The two shared a knowing glance and looked like they were trying not to laugh, but were failing miserably as Yamaguchi let out a small snicker. 

Yamaguchi made his way over to where Tsukishima was stretching and started doing the same as well. Yamaguchi had a small smirk on his face, but nevertheless kept his peace and didn't say a word. Tsukishima was giving him an unintentional glare and Yamaguchi looked with a puzzled look on his face. 

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yamaguchi asked slightly scared but tried to keep his composure.

Tsukishima was silent for a second and just looked at Yamaguchi before saying, "What did Coach Ukai want to talk to you about?" 

Yamaguchi looked taken aback by the question, as if he thought Tsukishima would not comment on the fact that he said nothing about it. The boy looked hesitant to answer the question then looked down at the floor between and began to pick at his fingers.

"It was nothing. Don't worry about it." Yamaguchi said as he moved onto the next stretching exercise. He spread his legs apart into a V formation and reached forward so that his hands were stretching forward onto the floor.

Strange. Yamaguchi had always told Tsukishima everything, like when his parents had a serious fight one day and his father left and didn't come home only after a few days. Or when someone compared him to his twin sister Takemi. They used to be on good terms but ever since his parents started to fight more often, she started to get mad at anything in just a blink of the eye. 

So for Yamaguchi not to tell Tsukishima about something so simple like what their coach was talking to him about was strange. 

Tsukishima let out a small tch and went back to stretching. The gym was far from quiet. The freak duo were arguing about something in the corner of the gym, Tanaka and Nishinoya were crying to Narita and Kinoshita about how they missed Kiyoko but 'wouldn't let the age difference get in the way of their destined love'. 

Tsukishima could never understand why those two air heads were so in love with a girl who wouldn't even pay them the time of day, let alone go out of their time to have feelings towards any of them. But Tsukishima could not talk. He was hopelessly in love with someone he was such good friends with and was not even aware himself. Or maybe he was aware and didn't want to admit it. 

Still, his mind couldn't leave the thought that Yamaguchi was hiding something from him, and he was going to figure it out. Whether he liked it or not.

.

.

.

Walking home from practice: Yahaba and Kyoutani

"What the hell? That's bullshit!" Kyoutani yelled as he was walking beside Yahaba.

Yahaba laughed a sinister laugh and you could see the steam coming out of Kyoutani's ears. The two were playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo Switches on their way home. They both lived relatively close to each other, their houses only be 5 minutes apart. They usually walked home with each other depending on what they had to do after school. None of them wanted to admit it, but they each enjoyed the others presence.

"How the hell did you knock me off the course? I was right at the end!" Kyoutani exclaimed, clearly distressed and annoyed at Yahaba's experience at the game. The two had been walking home together since the end of their second year and continued to play video games on their walk home. Before they used to walk in total silence, only the quiet movements of their feet could be heard.

"I'm just too good. You wish you were me~!" Yahaba said jokingly. Kyoutani's face was completely he was most definitely enraged. Yahaba took pure amusement at the latter's anger and let out a laugh. Yabaha looked back at his switch and frowned. He had forgotten to charge it over night and it was already at a low battery this morning. His reflection on black screen seemed like it was taunting him. 

Yahaba sighed and slide the device into his pockets. The silence was defining. It was always awkward when they weren't fighting about anything or bickering so he didn't know what to say. Kyoutani had turned off his Nintendo as well and put his hands in his pockets. 

Silence. The silence was so loud. Then suddenly someone spoke up.

"Do you think we'll make it to nationals this year?" Kyoutani said as he looked at his feet and kicked a small rock on the concrete. 

Yahaba sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't like saying this but I feel like Iwaizumi and Oikawa really held the team together." he really didn't like saying that.

"Yeah me too," Kyoutani said. Yahaba looked at him with a surprised look on his face. Kyoutani never expressed any respect towards anyone but Iwaizumi. "Don't look at me like that. Just because I don't like Oikawa doesn't mean I don't admire the fact that he's a good player." Kyoutani responded to the look that Yahaba had on his face. 

Yahaba felt like he couldn't fill Oikawa's shoes. He was an amazing captain that could bring the best out of each of his players. Yahaba barely even played in his first year, he could never even begin to think about bringing the best out of.

"Karasuno is just becoming a better team, the have a really good chance of going to nationals again." Yahaba explained while looking forward. They weren't too far from Kyoutani's house, maybe just 5 minutes away.

Kyoutani hummed in response. "Their first years have definitely upped their game, they did really well at Nationals last year. Their setter and that shrimp just keep getting better. And that middle blocker and their pinch server have that really good serve and block combo." The two turned the corner and entered Kyoutani's neighborhood.

Yahaba wanted to change the topic. Just thinking about the fact the he wouldn't be able to do what Oikawa did for the team made his stomach churn.

"I found a manager. Her name is Himari," Yahaba says while fiddling with his fingers trying to change the subject. "She's a first year and she seems really nice. I heard some people saying that she used to play volleyball in middle school. She was the teams ace and she was really good. But she got injured and stopped playing." Kyoutani listened to Yahaba go on a mini ramble about Himari.

"She said she would think about it and would be at our next practice so..." Yahaba started to trail off. Kyoutani hummed, not really knowing what to say. It was their second year and Yahaba was captain with Kyoutani by his side as vice captain. 

Yahaba made decisions on more practical things like what kind of drills to do at practice and what could help each of their new players and their second year (Kindaichi and Kunimi). Kyoutani helped make decisions about the starting lineup and what player would be best for each position. Surprisingly they made a good team and rarely fought as much as they used too.

But Kyoutani could not help but have a certain feeling towards Yahaba that made his stomach do flips. Whenever they were alone together Kyoutani would start to over think ever little thing he did. And it wouldn't matter what they were doing. The two could be hiding a dead body and he wouldn't be concerned about the fact that they murdered someone, he would be wondering if he was doing what Yahaba was telling him to right. (Terrible analogy but you get the point).

No matter how hard Kyoutani tried, he knew that coming to terms with these feelings was better than fighting them off. So naturally after hearing Yahaba talk about Himari with such admiration, he couldn't help but wonder if he talked about Kyoutani the way he did about her. Kyoutani couldn't read Yahaba and honestly, he didn't want to. He knew there was a high chance of rejection from the other so he sat content with his most likely one sided feelings. 

It was just a silly crush though. He would get over it eventually.

Although, it did hurt to hear Yahaba ramble about Himari. Kyoutani assumed he liked her, but didn't say anything. He kept quiet. 

"Hey are you okay? You got all depressed for a 'sec" Yahaba said waving his hand in Kyoutani's face as he looked at Kyoutani quite innocently. 

"Of course I'm okay stupid. And I'm not depressed you just have rotten judgement." Kyoutani spat back instantly regretting it as he saw the glimmer in Yahaba's eyes.

"Oh please don't-"

"If there was a prize for rotten judgement~!" Yahaba sang as he span around.

Kyoutani sighed. "I literally cannot do this today-"

"I guess I've already won that~" Kyoutani cursed Yahaba for making him watch Hercules with the rest of team every. Single. Year. And it didn't help the fact that Oikawa adored the movie just as much as Yahaba did. So, Kyoutani had to accept the fact that "I won't say (I'm in love)" was engraved in his and the rest of the teams brain.

"No man is worth the aggravation!" Yahaba said that line with emphasis. "That's ancient history, been there, done that. Take it away Kentarou!" 

It took everything in Kyoutani not to blush at the fact that Yahaba said his first name so casually. Yahaba surprisingly had a good voice. It was calming and soft. 

"No I am not doing this-"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"Sigh. I guess I'll have to tell the whole team you have a life sized bear in the corner of your-"

'Nope stop right there. Nobody needs to know about that.'

Kyotani glared at him and Yahaba kept that innocent yet sinister expression. 

"Who d'you think you're kidding?" he started.

"Yes!"

"He's the Earth on heaven to you, Try to keep it hidden, Honey we can see right through you.."

The two continued to sing until they approached Kyoutani's house. The latter hated to admit it but he enjoyed singing with Yahaba through the streets of his neighborhood. The residents who lived around probably thought they were crazy, but Kyoutani didn't care. At that moment Kyoutani felt like the two were a happy couple, he cursed himself for that.

It was like that sometimes. They would get along just perfectly one day, then their personalities would clash the next and they wouldn't be able to stand in the same room with him. But right now he felt like he had let himself do the one thing he was afraid of. The one thing that he knew would prevent him to getting over his likings to the boy.

Yahaba kept walking towards his own house and waved to Kyoutani who waved back and entered his house and close the door. He quickly took off his shoes and ran to his room closing the door and threw his bag on the floor.

The latter flopped onto his pillow and screamed. Letting all his fustration and anger out. He screamed until his throat hurt from the sudden pressure his vocal cords were going through. 

Once he was done torturing his throat he picked up his phone and dialed the only number he could think of. 

One ring.

Two rings.

Three rings.

He started to think that they wouldn't answer and he was about to hang up when-

"Oikawa we are not going over this again, Mafuyu and Uenoyama be-long together! Sorry Kyoutani give me a minute. 

And he does. Several minutes. Five minutes to be exact. Then he unmutes. 

"Sorry about that. What did you-" 

Kyoutani cuts him off.

"I think I'm in love with Yahaba." He says on a whim. Those words sound weird coming off his tongue because he never thought it would come to this.

Silence. For two seconds. Then a different voice comes on the line. And Kyoutani knows exactly who it is. 

"Well it's about fucking time." 

.

.

.

a/n: and there is some kyouhaba brain rot for you guys. semishira is coming up and i swear i didn't leva y'all on a cliff hanger with kuroken i'll be right god damn with you. and NO i did not read over this chapter i'm tryna pass this semester and i have history test tmr smh 🙄 but goodnight or good morning or good afternoon ❤️


	6. maybe i have loved you longer than i thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the intro is a bit suggestive >:) but just for like 2 seconds.

"No Yamaguchi please, stop," Ennoshita begs.

"For the love of god please no more," he pants.

"I can't take it anymore it's too much." he gasps.

"Fufufu," Yamaguchi cackles.

It's hard though. Doing pushups and laughing at the same time, with sweaty palms and the dirty gym floor beneath them. Laughter and conversations can be heard all around the gym. Ennoshita and Yamaguchi were breathing as if they had just run a marathon. but to other people, they were doing the bare minimum.

That was their punishment for 'commuting a fight in front of sacred property (words of coach Ukai). Except it had been almost an hour of doing pushups and they still couldn't stop laughing.

Flashback to this morning

"Two hundred push. Right after practice. And don't try and run away either, I'll find you."

The two look up from their feet from where they had fixed their gaze as their coach scolded them, disbelief and regret taking both of their expressions. 

"But Coach-" Ennoshita started but then was interrupted by Ukai himself.

"I don't want to hear any 'buts'. How can I let you two get away with commuting a fight in front of my store?" Ukai shakes his head in disapproval. "I thought you two were responsible enough to know what was right and what was wrong. I'm disappointed in the both of you." 

In their defense, it wasn't really them who did it. They were more or less, bystanders.

Oh how Yamaguchi hated the 'I'm disappointed in you' card. The both of them nodded and turned around, saying their apologies as well. Small laughs escaped the both of them as they stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. 

"Beavis and Butthead will definitely lose their minds when they hear about this." Ennoshita whispers low to Yamaguchi, referring to Futakuchi and Shirabu.

Yamaguchi slightly smiles and whispers back, "It's likes they take pleasure in our misfortune and pain. You don't think their on drugs do you?"

"No, but if there was a drug with side effects with sadistic intentions and unruly manner they definitely over dosed on that shit." Ennoshita says louder than he intends to, due to the laugh that escapes him.

Yamaguchi snorts. He actually snorts. But only loud enough for someone within a ten feet radius can hear. That just makes Ennoshita laugh harder and they turn into one giggling mess. 

Although they wouldn't be giggling if they knew what Ukai really had in store for them.

.

.

.

.

"Come on Ennoshita just five minutes, all you have to do is not laugh for five minutes and we can go home." Yamaguchi huffs out, the sentence seeming to muster up all the air he had.

"Well then you need to stop making jokes if you want me to stop laughing. It goes both ways doesn't it?" Ennoshita said as a drop of sweat slipped right off of his chin to the gym floor. 

Howls of laughter seemed to be coming from Tanaka and Noya, Kageyama and Hinata really just looked in confusion as they watched Yamaguchi and Ennoshita struggle to stop laughing.

This really could have been avoided this if it weren't for Yamaguchi and his surprisingly amazing sense of humor. At first it was just two hundred push ups and then they could go home, but of course the two decided to take another route and make the task harder than it could have and should have been. 

They started off their push ups normally, reaching the number twenty until things started to go down hill. The two started to make jokes and laughed way too much for their own good, starting to pause their pushups to catch their breath. 

Ukai was not having it. He wanted to go home with a satisfied look on his face knowing that he had just ruined two kids biceps for the week. But the two were making it much harder. So an idea popped into his head. 

If the two could stop laughing for 5 minutes and do push ups in total silence, they could leave. It was impossible. Completely and utterly impossible. Yamaguchi couldn't go two seconds without making a gut wrenching hilarious joke and Ennoshita couldn't help but laugh. And when they reached the end of a set of five minutes, the Ennoshita would remember a joke Yamaguchi had made a few minutes back and start laughing his ass off.

It was a cycle of yelling and laughing and just overall pain for the twos upper body. Some people had left. Hitoka had gone home right after practice to study for an upcoming Chemistry exam, but did give Ennoshita and Yamaguchi an empathetic smile. One that said 'i know you two can't do it but i'm going to act like i have faith in you so i seem like a saint'. She seemed to be giving a lot of those lately.

Tsukishima found this to be the most hilarious thing in the world. His hands were on his knees and his head was dipped towards the floor, his body shaking with laughter. 

Yamaguchi realized he didn't know what the boy way laughing at, the jokes Yamaguchi was making (which for Yamaguchi's standards were pretty mediocre) or the pain and pure frustration that the two were going through. He didn't care though, it had been a while since he had seen his best friend laugh like he was right now.

The only people who were left in the gym were the second years, Tanaka, Noya, and two first years; Yaotome and Shoji. Shoji was an exceptional wing spiker, most likely replacing Tanaka as the ace next year (to Hinata's dismay). Yaotome was a libero. He had come from Kitagawa Daiichi so Kageyama was slightly familiar with him. Although the other was quite by the latter. 

Yaotome was an amazing libero though. He was fact, he had great game sense, his receives were always right on point, and to top it all off he was quite tall (shorter than Kageyama but taller than Yamaguchi).

"I am currently--regretting ever going out-- that evening," Ennoshita whispers in between breaths, the goal being that no one could hear but Yamaguchi. But Hinata somehow heard the comment and it was almost as if his ears had perked up.

"Speaking of which," Hinata started slowly making his way towards the two who were nearing the end of their five minutes.

Just 30 more seconds Chikara you can do it. 

"Why are you two doing push up?" Hinata asked, his feet only being in frame for the two who were on the ground.

"They are not allowed to say!" Coach Ukai yelled from across the gym where he was carrying a few boxes of gym equipment . Yamaguchi hummed in agreement and he could almost feel the scowl and confusion form on Hinata's face.

"Woah what the hell did you guys do?" Hinata asked slightly confused. 

"Drug dealing." The two both said in synchronization. Everyone in the gym looked towards the two who were currently try to keep themselves up. 

That was almost their breaking point. If the two had had that planned it wouldn't be as it was at that moment. Next to Yamaguchi he could hear Ennoshita let out a snort but not necessarily a laugh. At this point Tsukishima was yelling.

"I can't do this today! You guys-- you guys literally share the same brain cell-!" Tsukishima's sentence was cut short by erupting laughter around the whole gym. Coach Ukai just looked disappointed. 

Oh, how badly Yamaguchi wanted to crack a joke. He had just the right one too. There were only about ten seconds left. He didn't want to ruin their perfect chance of getting out of the cruel and unusual punishment, but his comment just need to come out one way or another. 

"Yeah, we were selling cocaine right around the corner of Sakanoshita when Coach Ukai found us-" Instant regret washed over him when Ennoshita cackled so hard he thought his vocal cords would die out. 

Everyone groaned. The second and third years needed to go home and the couldn't go without their captain and Yamaguchi, and the two first years needed Ennoshita's keys so they could lock up the gym after their extra practice. 

It was a quarter to eight, officially an hour of the two doing push ups had passed and they were so far gone. They both thought that their arms were going to fall off if they so much as picked something up. Yamaguchi had quit and was rolled onto his back laughing at his own joke. 

Tsukishima had fell to his knees and was gasping for air. His knees simply could not support all the pressure he was putting his body through. 

"Oh my god just-" Coach Ukai had started as he shook his head. "Get the hell out of this gym." Ignoring the vulgar language his Coach had just used towards him he let out a breath he didn't know nor expect to be holding, because it felt like all he had been doing for the past hour had been exhaling violently. 

"Tsuki can you-" Yamaguchi looked over at Tsukishima and realized he would be no help. He was still trying to regain his own goddamn sanity after laughing so hard. 

"Kageyama, can you bring me water?" Yamaguchi had asked, finally being able to catch his breath. The other nodded and went over to where his gym bag sat. 

Yamaguchi closed his eyes and laid on his back. If Yamaguchi was being honest the punishment wasn't half bad as he really played it out to be. Yes, he was tired and sore and felt like he could die but he liked making people laugh. It was sort of like some type of self validation. 

When he heard footsteps approaching him he opened his eyes expecting to see the yellow water bottle in front of his face. Though his reaction was sort of delayed, a drowsy feeling took over his body and cause his eyes to open only a few seconds after the footsteps had stopped. Instead of seeing the glorious idea of a yellow water bottle he saw two heads looking down on him.

Blue and brown eyes were practically piercing through his own eyes. Yamaguchi flinched and narrowed his eyes at the ginger and the raven head. Annoyance took over him. All he wanted was the cold and rather orgasmic feeling of water in his mouth.

"What are looking at bonobos?" he spat without thinking. His hand flew over his mouth and he could hear a loud 'Hah!' from Tsukishima. 

"Bonobo?" Hinata said was he turned his head to Kageyama who had an equally puzzled look on his face and shrugged.

"To dumb it down for you two," Tsukishima said as he made his way over to where Yamaguchi was resting his legs (that were practically jelly at that very moment). "A bonobo is a type of primate known for its promiscuous sexual behavior," Tsukishima explained as he came into Yamaguchi's frame of vision. The red head and the raven haired boy blushed as soon as they understood what he meant. 

Yamaguchi snickered. "Anyway," Kageyama said clearing his throat. The latter made eye contact with Yamaguchi who was still sprawled on the floor. Kageyama continued "What's the 'i know your not responsible lol' group chat?" Kageyama read that like a robot and Ennoshita held in a snicker.

Yamaguchi sent him a confused look, after all nobody but Ennoshita knew about the sacred cult of a group chat.

"Oh. I..I wasn't looking through your phone or anything! It's just that you were getting a call and it was from that group chat." Kageyama sputtered out. Kageyama looked as if he was afraid of Yamaguchi. Like he was going to cut his head off or spring another crude insult at him.

Yamaguchi just nodded and hummed, slightly sitting up. "Yeah, it's some stupid group chat that Johzenji's captain made. We went against their team in Spring High Prelims I think. Or so he says..."

"Whattt? That dude with the undercut?" Hinata asked. Ennoshita nodded as he got up to headed to the shower room. Yamaguchi figured it was too late to shower since it was almost eight o'clock, but he didn't want to have to fight his sister over who got to shower first.

"I'm pretty sure he was trying to get with Shimizu-san the day before our game!" Hinata said loudly. Tsukishima shook his head and put his hand on his face. Yamaguchi groaned and got up, preparing for the worse that was about to happen.

And just like that, on cue, Tanaka and Noya came sprinting over towards Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama handed Yamaguchi his phone and waited until Hinata was finished getting bombarded by the two idiots who had nothing on their brain other than a girl who probably forgot their existence. 

Yamaguchi walked over to the bleachers to grab his bag and made his way over to the shower room. He checked his phone and saw that the group chat had been on a facetime call for almost two hours. They had never talked to each other in real life. Other than the one time at Sakanoshita, so Yamaguchi was sure they would all be a bit awkward. Especially Kenma and Akaashi, for only those two lived in Tokyo.

"Hey," Yamaguchi looked up towards the voice who was speaking to him and it was none other than Tsukishima. "Should we just leave without them?" Tsukishima turned to look back at Hinata who was being bombarded with questions by Noya and Tanaka. Kageyama was standing nearby, but the both of them knew that Kageyama wouldn't leave without Hinata. 

The latter nodded, "I'm going to take a quick shower, I don't want to have to fight Takemi for the bathroom first." Yamaguchi explained as he walked towards the shower rooms. Tsukishima never understood their fights. There was never any reason for them to fight, half the time he thought they only did it because they were bored. Yamaguchi had a fairly large house modern Japanese home. Really large actually. Tsukishima never understood why their family needed such a big house, for it was only the four of the (Yamaguchi, his parents, and his twins sister Takemi).

They had a floor to ceiling windows that went up to the second floor and their kitchen was huge with white marble counter tops. Unlike Takemi, Yamaguchi had his own bathroom. But he still chose to use the bathroom in their hallway. Tsukishima had a small feeling that Yamaguchi only did this to annoy his sister, and he was right. 

It was Thursday, the day that the two would sleepover at one another's house and 'study' (usually they would get off topic and start playing video games or just talk for hours. It wasn't like the both of them needed any studying though. The two were definitely above average in academics). 

As Tsukishima sat on the bench waiting for Yamaguchi to finish in the shower room he slid on his headphones and proceeded to tune out the yells across the gym (something about Kiyoko not being pure anymore and they needed to 'cleanse the germs'). Tsukishima scrolled through Instagram only liking a few posts that had to do with American movies and meme's that were too complicated for anyone else to understand.

After a few minutes of being on his phone, Yamaguchi walked out of the locker room and had his uniform on. Tsukishima sends me a knowing glance, gesturing that they should leave as soon as possible. Yamaguchi nods from across the gym and looks towards Hinata, Kageyama, Nishinoya, and Tanaka who have seemed to have calmed down, to ever so slightly. Kageyama looks like he's on the brink of falling asleep and let out a large yawn. 

Yamaguchi chuckled to himself and walked towards the gym door where Tsukishima was already standing. 

As the two walk towards the entrance of Karasuno Yamaguchi speaks up, "My house or yours?" he asked looking towards the other. He knew the answer but hoped Tsukishima had the sudden urge for a change.

"Yours." Tsukishima said. He didn't like going to his own house during this time of year because of Akiteru. Yamaguchi and Akiteru seemed to get along way more that him and his own best friend. And plus, Tsukishima thought Yamaguchi's house was awesome Yamaguchi hummed in response and they continued the walk to Yamaguchi's house.

.

.

.

.

Tsukishima could never get used to the overwhelmingly large house. He had always thought that houses so large only existed in American movies. The architectural design of Yamaguchi's house was sort of modern. Exactly what you would see in American movies

There were steps leading up to the large entrance doors and there was a five car garage that had automatic sensors on the doors. Tsukishima could never describe how Yamaguchi's house looked like no matter how hard he tried and it always frustrated him.

Yamaguchi's father, Akira, was a criminal lawyer who always expected a lot from his children. And he was lucky to have such brilliant children who managed to meet his expectations. But he was also very immature. He would pick fights with Yamaguchi's mother and leave for a few days and come back as if nothing happened. Yamaguchi always hated his father for that, but he hated his mother even more for not standing up to him. 

His mother, Hana, would be well of on her own and it wasn't like she needed his her husbands money. She was a well known business women and was assertive on her own. But she would let her husband trample all over her and let everyone in her house watch her miserably. Yamaguchi himself was far from perfect, but his parents were even farther from it. 

When the two entered the house their ears were met with screaming and yelling coming from the kitchen. The two were used to this, for this was around the time Akira came home and started to complain about everything. 

Tsukishima had realized that the two had no shame. They would fight in front of their children and guests who came into their house. Although, Tsukishima was no guest, Yamaguchi's house was like a second home to Tsukishima. And as time went on, he grew to ignore the shouts that echoed through the large home.

Tsukishima heard Yamaguchi sigh and close the door behind then. Yamaguchi learned to not bother telling his parents he was home, they wouldn't hear him over their horrid yelling. At first the fights used to scare him and he thought that his parents would divorce; but he realized that if his parents wanted to divorce, they would have done it ages ago and would have saved them both the trouble. (Sometimes he secretly did wish they did divorce though).

The two of them made their way the left side of the circular staircase leading up to the second floor of Yamaguchi's house. Yamaguchi's hallway was relatively open but his room was towards the end of the passage way. His parents bedroom was on a separate floor that had spiral stairs leading up to the floor. Yamaguchi couldn't remember the last time he went up there.

Yamaguchi hurried towards the end of the hall where his bedroom was, hoping to avoid his sister. Tsukishima knew he always did this, but still could never keep up. He knew he should ask him about how he felt about his parents fighting, but he knew Yamaguchi would be reluctant to say much. 

The freckled boy slid open his door and flopped straight onto his bed, Tsukishima soon following him into the room. 

"I'm so fucking tired," Yamaguchi said into his sheets. It was a given that he was exhausted, for he had been doing push ups non stop for an hour. 

"Why were you guys even still doing the push ups? I would have left." Tsukishima says while putting his bag down on Yamaguchi's desk chair. Yamaguchi sat up on his knees and scoffed.

"Of course. It's a long story." He said and got up and moving towards his bathroom door. Yamaguchi was the cleanest person that Tsukishima knew. His room was always spotless, and his slippers were always laid on the small carpet at the foot of his bed. He had a seven by seven oak cube shelf that went all around his left wall with books and a bunch of American records that Tsukishima had gotten him for his birthday.

The records were neatly organized in alphabet order and the books were organized from smallest to largest. Tsukishima had always told Yamaguchi he was such a minimalist but he refused and always jokingly said he was just a perfectionist.

"I'm not going anywhere any time soon," Tsukishima said as he sat on the bean bag in the corner of Yamaguchi's room. Tsukishima heard the sink turn on and rolled his eyes. Yamaguchi always washed his hands when he got home. He never ever forgot. For as long as Tsukishima knew him he had always done it. Takemi and Tsukishima had always told Yamaguchi he was a clean freak but he claimed it was basic hygiene (which it is).

Yamaguchi walked out of the bathroom and sat back on his bed. Tsukishima looked at him and narrowed his eyes, gesturing that he wanted to know. Yamaguchi just looked away with a playful grin and pulled out his phone. Then there was a knock at the door.

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes and gave Tsukishima a sympathetic look before he averted his gaze to the door again.

"Come in!" Yamaguchi said loud enough for the person at the other end of door to hear.

The door cracked open and a shorter girl with the same brown hair and freckles as Yamaguchi. It was Takemi, Yamaguchi's twin sister. They both looked very alike (and they were both strikingly appealing to the eye).

"Tadashi-" Takemi stopped talking when she saw Tsukishima. She smiled at him and he waved to her slightly. "Oh, Hi Tsuki!" Takemi exclaimed. The twins had always called Tsukishima by the nickname. The twins were the only people Tsukishima allowed to call him by the nick name. 

"Hey," Tsukishima said is his usual monotone voice. Takemi the turned her attention back to her brother.

"Did you ask him?" She said in an eager voice. Tadashi shook his head without looking up from his phone. Tsukishima knew that he was trying to contain his laughter.

Tsukishima looked back over to Takemi. Her fist were clenched and her face was pulled into a scowl. 

"Huh ask me what?" Tsukishima asked, clearly confused. 

"Not you." Yamaguchi said as he let out a laugh that was muffled by his left hand. Takemi was visibly angry at her brother and sighed loudly.

"Tsuki, you know Kageyama right," Takemi asked. Tsukishima internally cringed at the name but nodded his head. Takemi started to fiddle with her uniform skirt and a small blush crept onto her cheeks. Yamaguchi started to laugh even harder and that earned a few 'shut up(s)' from Takemi.

"Is he, I don't know, dating anyone." 

Tsukishima's hand flew over his mouth. Yamaguchi cackled. 

"Guys! Stop just answer the question..." Takemi complained as she looked down at the floor.

Tsukishima was trying his best not to laugh as he answered the girls question.

"Listen Takemi," Tsukishima started trying his to hide the dorky smile that was starting to appear on his face. "Kageyama isn't... He's not..." Tsukishima stopped talking. He didn't exactly know what to say to her.

Everyone on the team knew that Kageyama had a 'special relationship' with Hinata. He didn't know what to say first. 'Takemi, Kageyama doesn't swing that way' or 'Takemi, Kageyama is already dating someone.' So he settled on this:

"Takemi, Kageyama is really focused on volleyball. He isn't really interested in relationships." 

It wasn't a complete lie. Kageyama was really focused on volleyball. But he was really only interested in one person.

Takemi sighed and nodded, visibly disappointed. And just like that she left the room. 

Tsukishima looked over to a doubled Yamaguchi and frowned. 

"You could have been nicer about it. If that was you in that situation you would be really embarrassed, " Tsukishima says.

"Semantics, Semantics. And your not all that innocent, I saw you trying not to laugh!" Yamaguchi says as he lets out one last giggle and rolled onto his back.

"Well at least I didn't laugh in her face, did I?" Tsukishima said slyly. 

Yamaguchi hummed and moved up towards the headboard to rest his back against it. 

"Man, how can do Kageyama and Hinata do it," Yamaguchi sighs as he locks his gaze onto Tsukishima. "Being in a relationship seems like so much work." Yamaguchi complains, looking up to the peeling glow in the dark stars he had on his ceiling.

Tsukishima looked down at his lap trying to hide his slightly frantic state. Would that mean Yamaguchi wouldn't date at all? Or is he just hinting that he doesn't like Tsukishima back?

Tsukishima looked up towards Yamaguchi whose head was still tilted up towards the ceiling.

"So you wouldn't even date someone you liked a lot?" Tsukishima asks. Yamaguchi looked like he was thinking about it for a minute then looked down from the ceiling to his hands in his lap.

"Hm...Well I-I used to like someone a lot, but I'm pretty positive it was unrequited," Yamaguchi smiles softly at the last part. He then looks at Tsukishima and the latter feels a shiver down his spine. "But right now I don't like anyone. If I did though I would probably stay quiet." Yamaguchi continued,

"It's like having a crush on a celebrity. It's much better than to watch and admire them from afar. But if everything becomes a reality, it gets kind of scary, no?"

Tsukishima opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, so he just nodded in agreement.

"What about you Tsuki? Would you every date someone?" Yamaguchi asked as he walked over his bathroom to get a hair tie.

Tsukishima could practically feel the playful smirk that Yamaguchi was probably wearing, and he couldn't help but feel taunted.

He was really only willing to date one person, but they seemed to be out of the question at the moment. It was probably best he gave up on them too.

"Yeah I would, probably." Tsukishima responded. He slightly shifted his position, sinking down lower into the bean bag as a result. 

"Well," Yamaguchi said from the bathroom, peeking his head out of the door frame so Tsukishima could see his face. Some of his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail and the remaining hair at the front flowed out. Tsukishima thought he looked adorable.

Yamaguchi flashed him one of his signature smiles and put his pointer and middle finger together and saluted him, "We've gotta find you a girlfriend Tsukishima-kun!" Yamaguchi said in a playful tone.

Yamaguchi only called Tsukishima by his full name when he was either mad at him or teasing him (also because he knew the other hated it when he put an honorific to his name).

Tsukishima rolls his eyes playfully and smiles at Yamaguchi. Tsukishima realizes that he may have been in love with his best friend for much longer than he had thought.

\-------------------------------

a/n: ugh im so sorry this is late! i have had a lot of work lately and i had stuff going on with my family as well. this chapter was 4580 words so :) and ik this is a chatfic but i will also put normal chapters like this as well. ily and have a nice day <3


	7. terushima the cult leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the major foreshadowing that is in this lol but your going to have to wait until like chapters 12 and up to see it.

In the 'i know your not responsible lol' group chat

Teru has a started group facetime

Futakuchi has joined the call

Kenma has joined the call

Shirabu has joined the call

Akaashi has joined the call

cream puff has joined the call

Futakuchi: ugh 

Shirabu: shut up you rat

Futakuchi: that is and offensive term towards the japanese love, look it up

Shirabu: Futakuchi, we are Japanese...

Futakuchi: okay and?? that's still rude, apologize you bitch.

Shirabu: how the fuck are you going to tell me im rude, then proceed to call me a bitch in the same sentence?

Teru: notice how i didn't even get to say anything yet

Shirabu & Futakuchi: Shut up

Teru: You know what-

Teru has muted Shirabu & Futakuchi for ten minutes

Yahaba: a true king

Akaashi: yes that is king behavior

Kenma: I swear Akaashi, every time i see you, you just get even more prettier.

Yahaba: look at Kenma being all nice and shit

Teru: for real you don't see this very often

Kenma: technically I wasn't being nice to you. I was talking to Akaashi 

Akaashi: thank you for the compliment Kenma. 

Kenma: Mhm 

Yahaba: hate to cut the sentimental cute shit, but Teru why did you make a facetime call?

Kenma: man we can't have anything

Teru: for real.

Teru: but if you must know-

Akaashi: respectfully, if you say that again, i will drive over to Miyagi and run you over.

Teru: word??

Akaashi: go fuck yourself

Teru: i love you too (︶^︶)

Akaashi: ugh

Teru: AYOO THIS IS FACETIME I NEED TO SEE YOUR FACES

Kenma: holy shit you are so loud

Teru: oops.

Teru: but for real, faces please.

Yahaba: you're reminding me of when there was corona, and we had zoom meetings. ugh my teachers kept bugging me to get on camera like why do you want to see me so bad??

Kenma: THIS-

Teru: literally Akaashi is the only with their face on the screen. as much as a i love to see your beautiful face *winks* i need to see everyone's face. please and thank you.

*Shirabu goes on camera and flips them off*

Teru: how vulgar

Kenma: sucks how you can't talk kid.

Akaashi: well now he's mad 

Yahaba: look at him, he's barking like a freaking dog

Teru: "freaking"

Yahaba: bro your parents let you curse in your house? who are you?

Kenma: if my mom heard me cursing she would send me to America 

Akaashi: deadass, the worst punishment.

Yahaba: agreed.

Teru: jokes on you my parents aren't home! i'm such a big boy i get to stay home all by myself

*Terushima gets blank stares from everyone*

Yahaba: no offence Teru-chan, but that's like the bare minimum

*Shirabu is seen laughing on his screen*

*Futakuchi left to go take a shit. No one questioned it*

Teru: tough talk for someone who won't even say the word 'fucking' 

Akaashi: technically, fucking isn't a word. fuck is a word and 'ing' is just a suffix added onto it.

Kenma: just learned more than i do in school, don't know how to feel.

Teru: honestly, you did not need to do that *annoyed smile*

Akaashi: no i wanted to *sort of genuine smile*

Yahaba: i love this couples banter.

Kenma: um sorry but no. Akaashi belongs to Bokuto.

Akaashi: i-

Teru: BOKUTO?? YOU ARE DATING BOKUTO??

Akaashi: noooo

Kenma: that's what he wishes.

Akaashi: do you really know what i'm wishing right now?

Kenma: kinky.

Akaashi: die. in a fucking fire. please.

Teru: aw we love you too.

Kenma: yeah what he said

Teru: poor Shirabu, i swear he looks like he's about to piss his pants because he wants to say something so bad.

*Shirabu flips Teru off x2*

Teru: sort of adapting to that middle finger, i don't know man.

Yahaba: where are Kenma and Ennoshita?

Teru: I don't know, ring them.

*Yahaba rings Ennoshita and Yamaguchi but they don't pick up* 

Kenma: their probably still at practice.

Shirabu has unmuted himself

Teru: what the fuck bro??

Shirabu: YOU. I WILL GET TO YOU. 

Kenma: scary

Yahaba: for real.

Shirabu: first of all-

Akaashi: aw shit here we go again.

Kenma: anyone want to play gta on that occasion of that beautiful meme? *chefs kiss*

Shirabu: holy fuck can i speak?

Yahaba: *mumbles* well your supposed to be muted...

Shirabu: what was that cream puff??

Akaashi: CREAM PUFF IM-

Yahaba: i hate it here.

Akaashi has changed Yahaba's name to 'cream puff'

cream puff: i thought you were one of the nicer ones here!

Akaashi: i don't really know you, so i'm not obligated to be nice to you. 

Teru: shouldn't it be the other way around?

Akaashi: pardon, but who gave you the speaking stick?

Kenma: remember that Kardashian meme where Kim was like "What do you have in your hand" to her daughter and Kanye was like "Is that a magic stick?" and Kim was like "don't say that, a magic stick is a dick."

cream puff: at first i didn't understand it because it was in English but then when someone translated it i remember think that Americans were very weird.

Akaashi: me too.

Teru: I have literally never seen that before.

Kenma: UM??

cream puff: very much embarrassing for you.

Shirabu: AGAIN, MOVING ON.

Shirabu: I was going to say that when I was beating Futakuchi the fuck up-

Teru: um the violence went both ways. you clearly didn't quote unquote win without a scratch.

Shirabu: ugh like i was saying-

cream puff: did you know that if you put 'i was' together, you get 'iwas' and Oikawa is iwa's and in conclusion Oikawa is with us everywhere

Shirabu: get out.

Kenma: who the fuck is Iwa

Shirabu: IT'S NOT IMPORTANT. 

Teru: where's Futakuchi??

Shirabu: he texted me saying he was going to take a shit.

Teru: and didn't take his phone??

Akaashi: who goes to take a dump and leaves their phone? what do you even do while your on the toilet? just sit there?

cream puff: I mean I guess.

Kenma: nah bruh i bring my whole switch

Teru: it doesn't matter what you bring, how can you sit on the toilet for more that ten minutes and not do anything?

Akaashi: i would get bored so fast

Shirabu: for real i would get up because i was bored even if i wasn't done. Like what the fuck do you do? Just sit there and, i don't know, fiddle with your fingers?

Teru: Ugh, just thinking about it is making my head hurt.

Shirabu: no, really. How do you sit on the toilet or just sit in general without anything? Like nothing. Just your hands and your open ass on the toilet. 

Akaashi: on the topic of asses, today in third period I was sitting in the back in the class. And this dude in front of me had his pants halfway down his ass. Like I saw the crack and everything. And at first I thought he was just jerking off so I let him be, but then I saw hands on the table. So I was like huh? How the fuck do you not feel the breeze against your crack? 

Teru: BWHAHAHHAHA 

Kenma: and it's either one of those weird girls on that overly loud boy too...

cream puff: exactly. like their name is either 'Kanoa' or 'Elizabeth'. Like isn't Elizabeth an American name? 

Akaashi: alright, see now the american slander is a bit too much-

Futakuchi: I'm back.

Shirabu: we had a conversation about you not taking your phone to the bathroom while you took a shit.

Futakuchi: um? did you guys want to see a pic or something because-?

*Teru has muted Futakuchi x2

Teru: apparently 10 minutes is not enough.

cream puff: where's yama? i'm bored as hell...

Akaashi: yeah him and Ennoshita bring the flavour to this group chat

Kenma: i'm pretty sure that today is the day that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go to eachothers house 

Shirabu: oh my god you guys just made me rant about stupid stuff I completely have gotten off of the topic i was about to get on.

Teru: well instead of trying to hype up your topic, just start speaking and don't wait for our confirmation..? 

Kenma: i've been waiting for this one, TURN IT UP!

cream puff: i have never heard Kenma so loud. Actually I have never heard kenma, period.

Teru: I've heard Kenma louder than that before. *terushima shivers*. I'm having war flashbacks...

Kenma: hehe literally. (their talking about when they played video games all night with Yamaguchi)

Shirabu: anyways.

Shirabu: I don't know if anyone who was in Miyagi noticed but...

cream puff: but??

Teru: for real don't just stop there.

Shirabu: BUT. Terushima got all red when he made eye contact with Yamaguchi no?

*Futakuchi has unmuted himself

Teru: HOW???

Shirabu: don't worry about the statistics bro.

Futakuchi: Facts.

Futakuchi: and yes i did notice that when I was beating the fuck out of Shirabu. Terushima looked like he was going to explode every time he spoke to him...

Terushima: we spoke a total of two times in front of you clowns

cream puff: i don't know... from where i was hiding in the bushes i saw you about to piss your pants both times he was talking to you.

Shirabu: YOU WERE THERE??

cream puff: yes, i was you dumbass. i knew you guys would get caught so i decided to be smart and watch the both of you get your ass beat from afar. 

Futakuchi: you guys had no faith in the BOTH of us, you just wanted to watch us make a fool out ourselves.

Teru: Yeahhh and what about it...?

Shirabu: oi, don't change the fucking subject.

Teru: ugh I don't know what any of you are talking about.

Kenma: um your boner does...

Futakuchi: HAHHAHAHA

Akaashi: KENMA PLEASE-

Teru: SHUT UP KENMA I DO NOT-

Shirabu: as much as i love getting second hand embarrassment we aren't talking about that right now. we are talking about Terushima and his supposed crush on Yama-chan.

Teru: key word supposed.

Kenma: keywords Terushima, crush on, Yama-chan.

Teru: fuck you kid.

Kenma: so what are your opinions on Yamaguchi

.

.

Terushima thought he was pretty. Really pretty. And he thought he was funny. He had a good sense of humour. And he thought he was honest. Brutally honest. But that's the type of person he liked. Someone who wouldn't lie to him. He hated it when people lied to him. Absolutely couldn't take it at all. It made him feel like he couldn't be trusted. But he wanted to be trusted more than anything.

.

.

Teru: he's cool...

cream puff: Bit-

Yahaba stopped himself before he would say something he would regret. He took a deep breath and tried his sentence again.

Kenma: Yahaba looked like he just short circuited right there.

cream puff: I did.

cream puff: that was like ten seconds of hesitation Teru. If it took you ten seconds to come up with a few words on how you felt about someone, you obviously have more to it than just 'he's cool.'

Futakuchi: look at Shira-chan, calling you on your bullshit.

Teru: did we forget that Ennoshita and Yama could join the call like anytime soon?

Akaashi: then we better hurry the fuck up, don't you think?

Kenma: i love pure pressure, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

cream puff: i can't decide if you're a masochist or a sadist..

Kenma: you get the best of both worlds *kenma winks at yahaba and yahaba shivers*

Teru: i did not sign up for this.

Shirabu: how ironic, i don't remember signing up for this either...

cream puff: shut up shirabu.

Shirabu: I-

Akaashi:Oh my god this friend group has absolutely no attention span.

Futakuchi: aww did you call us your friends?

Akaashi: is cult better?

Futakuchi: i mean-

Teru: I think I would prefer friend group because that would make me the cult leader

Futakuchi: so if we committed a crime and i told the police that we were a cult, they would ask for the cult leader. So does that mean i would tell them that you're the cult leader?

Shirabu: then we should all commit a crime together just so Teru can get charged.

Kenma: I don't think that's how it works Shira.

Shirabu: it should work like that...

Teru: fortunately it doesn't...

Akaashi: yeah i'm currently feeling grateful that we all don't live in the same prefecture...

Futakuchi: just you wait, one day we are all going to meet and get in the huge trouble (major foreshadowing).

Kenma: that would give me so much euphoria.

cream puff: yeah you're definitely more of a masochist than you are a sadist.

Teru: we love to see it...

Shirabu: back to the fact that Terushima has a big fat gay crush on Yama

cream puff: you're one to talk.

Akaashi: why are we calling it that??

Teru: i barely know him bro how could i have a crush on him?

Shirabu: see I 'barely know you' and i can already tell that you like him.

Kenma: maybe it's for the best that Terushima doesn't come to terms with his feelings.

Futakuchi: I'm-

Shirabu: and to think that i thought we shared the same brain cell...

Terushima is silent. 

Kenma: hear me out. That tall middle blocker seems to have a thing for him, so we should probably just leave them to work their shit out.

cream puff: but Yama said that he didn't like him like that.

Kenma: honestly, i literally can't read him. so i wouldn't know if he did or not.

Shirabu: and you know that Tsukishima likes him for sure. 

Kenma: haha most definitely... (some more foreshadowing <3)

cream puff: Kenma gives me the heebie jeebies..

Akaashi: you get used to it after a while.

Shirabu: we should meet up though

Futakuchi: yeah last time we did it was fun

Teru: last time we 'met up' you got your ass beat.

Futakuchi: i won that fight so i don't know what your talking about

Shirabu: um cap but go off i guess. 

Akaashi: shut the fuck up we don't need a round two.

Kenma: um speak for yourself i would LOVE to see that happen in person.

cream puff: ugh at this point i'm not even worried about your dynamic i'm worried about YOU

Kenma: you shouldn't be.

cream puff: should i?

Shirabu: oh my god we get it kenma needs some psychological evaluation.

cream puff: but why are we brushing over the fact that he needs psychological evaluation?

Kenma: normalize psychosis!

cream puff: NO-

Futakuchi: we should all say one good things that happened this week. 

Teru: fuck all of you. i'm going to take drugs bye.

Akaashi: HAHAHAHAHA

cream puff: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING??

Teru: EXACTLY.

Kenma: moving on, anyone want to play gta?

Teru: that's literally all you and Yama play...

Kenma: okay and what about it?

Teru: you two should like..i don't know, sleep?

Kenma: Yamaguchi does sleep, just late. I on the other hand do not like to sleep.

cream puff: that is the most disgusting thing i have ever heard and you should be crucified for that very reason.

Kenma: bite me.

cream puff: bye.

cream puff has left the call

cream puff has changed Kenma's name to 'psychotic canibal'

psychotic canibal: if he's not careful, when we meet up i might eat him.

Teru: kinky.

psychotic canibal: i currently dislike you 20% more right now than i usually do.

Teru: it's reassuring that you actually hate me less than you like to let on 

psychotic canibal: it's scary that i do not have a snarky remark to respond to that.

Teru: and are we just going to ignore the fact that Shirabu and Futakuchi unmuted themselves before the timer went off.

Akaashi: I'm going to take a shower. bye.

Futakuchi: i have to take a shit again. 

Shirabu: i don't have anything to do but i'm still going to leave.

psychotic canibal: yeah what he said.

Teru: fuck you guys. 

psychotic canibal has left the call

Akaashi has left the call

Shirabu has left the call

Teru has left the call

Futakuchi has left the call

Yuuji laid back on his bed and let out a sigh. Yuuji stared up and smiled softly to himself. He like the idea of being able to talk to people so comfortably. But he couldn't get what Shirabu has implied out of his head. 

Yuuji wasn't even sure if he liked Yamaguchi. But he knew for sure that he was jealous of him. Yamaguchi was liked by everyone in the groupchat. He was funny and he was really beautiful. Yuuji just couldn't keep his eyes off of him when they were together at Sakanoshita.

He definitely wanted to know more about him but did Yamaguchi feel the same way. Yuuji felt as though Yamaguchi could care less about his existence and that couldn't frustrate him more than it did currently. 

And plus, Kenma had said something about Tsukishima being in love with Yamaguchi. Yuuji didn't want to get in between the two of them but he figured if they weren't dating already, and Tsukishima hadn't made a move; was there really any destruction being done if he made a move? 

(yes 🙄)

Yamaguchi had already said that he didn't have feeling for Tsukishima so Yuuji figured that he was only saving him the heartbreak. 

Private messages with just vreathe and Teru. 

Teru: freckles-chan ✨

just vreathe: man and i was doing so well

'he responded almost immediately. that's a good sign, right?' Yuuji thought.

Teru: mean 😔

just vreathe: anyways was there something you needed?

Teru: trying to get rid of me are you?

just vreathe: yes ❤️

Teru: well i just felt like i haven't talked to you in a little bit you know?

just vreathe: Terushima, we literally saw each other in person. yesterday.

Teru: yeah but, i wanted to talk to you again.

there wasn't a response for a while. yuuji thought that the latter had left him on read and abandoned him.

just vreathe: um yeah okay what's up

Teru: what do you think about abandoned things?

Teru: you know like abandoned buildings and theme parks and shit like that?

just vreathe: i like them their cool. like it makes me feel like i'm in a scary movie you know? and you know that one american movie called divergent? well there's this one scene where the two main characters who are supposed to fall in love go to this abandoned theme park and climb the ferris wheel. ever since i saw that, i've always wanted to do something like that. and the fact that it's illegal just makes me want to do it even more.

just vreathe: and-

just vreathe: not you making me rant...

Teru: mission accomplished 😏

just vreathe: die

Teru: i love you too ❤️

just vreathe: HWUDJIEHUG just state your case so i can go. your starting to give me a headache.

Teru: there is this abandoned theme park just outside of Miyagi and it wouldn't take long if we were to like skateboard or bike over there. it has a big ferris wheel just like you said you wanted to see.

just vreathe: SHUT UP 

just vreathe: YOUR LYING

Teru: i would never >:(

just vreathe: HOW DID I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS??

Teru: i dunno 

Teru: do you want to- 

just vreathe: YES

Teru: that was fast-

just vreathe: I HAVE A SKATEBOARD LET'S GO TOMORROW

Teru: i thought i would have to like fight you or something

just vreathe: NEVER.

butterflies. yuuji got literal butterflies.

Teru: when do you want to go? like what time?

just vreathe: i always imagined doing stuff like this at night so like just before sunset.

"that is so romantic! ugh he's going to kill me" Yuuji yelled as he put his hands over his face. He felt like a teenage girl who was talking to a boy she liked. 

Teru: okay, so it's a date then.

Yuuji threw his phone. He did not know what the hell just came over him but now he had probably just ruined his chances of doing anything with the freckled boy. His phone buzzed three times indicating that Yamaguchi had responded. Yuuji hesitantly walked over to the phone, expecting the worse. 

just vreathe: yeah okay,

just vreathe: it's a date then 

just vreathe: see you tomorrow teru

just vreathe has gone offline

\-------------------------

a/n: on a serious note, can someone please take me out on a date like that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. so um lol it's me from the future. january 30 2021. so basically ao3 is being an ass and wont let me upload the full chapter of the chapter i just finished. but it let's me on wattpad. i don't necessarily like wattpad because it's very glitchy and the auto correct is ass. but if you really want to finish this story, or keep up with updates, go on wattpad and read it. i'm trying to fix this glitch. i tried using 3 different devices (my computer, my other computer, and my phone) and it didn't work so it's starting to really annoy the freak out of me lol. soooo follow my wattpad if you still want to read this (i doubt it thought once i start to get really invested into a story i lose interest). my wattpad is my same @ on ao3 @okleybokley sorry for the inconvenience <3


	8. can you be both a snitch and a liar?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uploading this for like the 4th time

_ a/n: suna and suga are brothers in law or whatever you want to call it. suna's brother got married to suga's sister. so that's how they know each other. though that will be extremely irrelevant in the chapters to come. _

"Osamu?" 

"Yes Sunarin?" Osamu responded as he ran his fingers through Suna's dark raven hair.

"Do you think," Suna started as he lifted his head up from Osamu's lap to look at him, "If someone had a significant other would they leave other people alone?"

Osamu gave his boyfriend a puzzled look. At first he thought that he was talking about his twin, Atsumu, who was in a seemingly disturbing friendzone with a certain Ace. Suna practically read his mind and responded immediately.

"I don't mean Atsumu. He's got to figure that out on his own. And even if I wanted to help him I wouldn't know how..."

"But this really annoying dude from Nekoma made a middle blockers group chat and he won't stop annoying us. And I learned from a message that he sent that he had a crush on someone from his team so-" 

"Nope." Osamu responded, shutting down his boyfriend completely. Suna let out a strained groan and Osamu didn't care one bit. 

"Remember what happened with Atsumu and Kita?" Osamu brought up the mildly embarrassing situation for the two and even more embarrassing situation for the other twin.

"Woah, woah, woah. How the hell were we supposed to see that coming? I didn't know that Kita was ace.." Suna mumbled the last part, the second hand embarrassment creeping up on him again.

Atsumu had manifested a crush on their former captain and everyone (mostly Suna and Osamu) couldn't take his obvious pining anymore. They helped Atsumu muster up the courage to ask Kita out, only for him to get rejected. It was a long, long, night for the three. Atsumu was crying the whole entire time, and all Suna wanted to do was get high and have sex.

"Fine. I have to piss I'll be right back." 

"Can I come?"

"No. You wouldn't let me fix my problems so therefore you can't come along on the wondrous journey of my taking a piss." 

Suna heard Osamu chuckle behind him and Suna smiled to himself slightly. He got up from Osamu's bed and headed down the hall to the bathroom. Suna closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet seat, his legs in criss cross applesauce formation. 

Like _hell_ he was going to leave it alone. 

_Private messages with Suna & Suga✨_

Suna: Suga

Suna: Suga

Suna: Suga

Suna: Suga

Suga✨: You only have to text me once you know?

Suna: I wanted you to feel the urgency through the phone

Suga✨: i-

Suga✨: okay. do you need something?

Suna: obviously??

Suga✨: okayyy?? are you going to say it.

Suna: ugh yes just let me type.

Suna: so basically this middle blocker at Nekoma made a group chat and wont stop spamming in it. and we were briefly on the topic of nudes and he said something about wanting someone named kenma's nudes? so i was thinking 'hey if this so called kenma gets together with kuroo, then maybe, just maybe kuroo will have less free time and he would stop spamming in the group chat!'

Suga✨: the lengths you would go just for someone to stop texting you are frightening 

Suna: got to get head somehow <3

Suga✨: baffling how we weren't even talking about sexual intercourse and it somehow popped up in this convo.

Suna: head empty. just getting dicked down by osamu :)

Suga✨: JAILLLLL

Suna: moving on-

Suga✨: wait there is still so much to un pack 

Suna: well hurry the fuck up and unpack because im almost done packing the rest.

Suga✨: first of all-

Suga✨: you didn't even ask me how college was going </3 

Suna: that's because i don't care :)

Suga✨: i have nothing to say to that except: wow :(

Suga✨: second of all-

Suga✨: why were you guys talking about nudes 😦

Suna: it was a brief convo abt nudes. there were like two texts regarding it.

Suga✨: that doesn't matter you didn't even answer the fucking question 💀

Suna: because it's irrelevant ❤️

Suga✨: me getting ready to come beat you the fuck up when we see each other on christmas: 🏃💨

Suna: that seems like a you problem🤨

Suga✨: don't worry, it'll be an US problem in a week ❤️

Suna: i'll bite

Suga✨: 😏

Suna: die

Suga✨: 🙄

Suna: LIKE I WAS SAYING

Suna: I need to set them up so i don't have to constantly see the weird conversations going on between Bokuto and Kuroo. 

Suga✨: can't you just leave the group chat?

Suna: the took away our admin rights :(

Suga✨: ew i would just throw away the whole phone then

Suna: deadass thought abt that

Suna: but i think that we should at least try to set them up 

Suna: it would be for... the good of the team!

Suga✨: i heard that so many times last year that it makes me shiver every time i see or hear it now.

Suna: huh?

Suga✨: don't worry about it <3

Suna: um okay

Suna: but if we are going to do this we have got to keep it on the down low 😋

Suna: osamu _specifically_ told me not to do this 😔

Suga✨: ayoo i don't want any couple fights because im going along with your shenanigans🧍 

Suna: well if you can keep your ugly ass mouth up then we can do this without any casualties 😀

Suga✨: check yourself before you wreck yourself hoe 🕥

Suna: pardon 😀👂

Suga✨: LMFAOOOO I THOUGHT THAT WAS A FOOT FOR A SECOND SO I WAS CONFUSED ASF

Suna: BWAHAHA SUGAA

Suga✨: PLEASEE I WAS LIKE SUNA?? WHY THE FOOT???

Suna: you are so blind smh 

Suga✨: it's the old age catching up to me 😔

Suna: your like one year older than me..🧍

Suga✨: sush don't worry abt it luv <3

Suna: now wonder we barely have family reunions anymore, we would be so chaotic 😩

Suga✨: ^ yes yes very much so

Suna: ANYWAY

Suna: is that a yes? you'll help me get them to leave me the fuck alone 😃

Suga✨: woah woah woah i thought we were doing something on behalf of 'the good of the team?'

Suna: that's what i said right ❤️

Suga✨: clearly it wasn't.

Suna: semantics, semantics, is that a yes or no??

Suga✨: hm let me see if im free 

Suna: what do you have to do 💀

Suga✨: im a very busy college student dealing with very important things 😄

Suna: like dealing with your long time getting a girlfriend??

Suga✨: i should block you for that

Suna: but you won't because you love me so much <3

Suga✨: let's not go putting words in my mouth shall we.

Suna: how are daichi and michimiya by the way?

Suga✨: i don't know, i haven't talked to them in a while...

Suna: well getting involved with my on shenanigans' will take your mind off of it right?

Suga✨: haha nice try i know your trying to finesse my ass into helping you

Suna: like you weren't going to help me in the first place, you have no fucking choice.\

Suga✨: im older than you so you should listen to me 😘

Suna: man, i should have whooped your ass at nationals

Suga✨: but you didn't <3 you lost love and went home and cried. don't think oba-chan didn't tell me ALL about it

Suna: THAT SNITCH SHE IS SUCH A LIAR

Suga✨: can you be both a snitch and a liar? 🤔

Suna: ...

Suga✨: enlighten me <3

Suna: moving on-

Suga✨: that's what i thought love.

Suna: just answer the question, art thou shall meddle or not to meddle?

Suga✨: thou shall meddle 😪

Suna: AWOOOOGAAA

Suga✨: ew don't ever

Suga✨: how are you even going to do this? you guys live in different prefectures..

Suna: i am very much going to great lengths' for this so if i have to pretend to like someone in order for me to sleep peacefully at night, than that's how it's going to have to be.

Suga✨: i don't like this at ALL

Suna: well you already signed the fucking paper so like-

Suna: you sort of just sold your soul to me for the rest of December and January 

Suga✨: why is this going to take so long 😭

Suna: it's just the process my friend 💔

Suna: okay so here's what you should know-

Suna: there is a middle blockers group chat that Kuroo and that son of a bitch Bokuto made. They don't stop talking and it's lowkey just driving me insane. Kuroo had sent a video in the group chat of Shiratorizawa's setter/captain fighting some other dude. Basically one of the middle blockers got all defensive. I think his name was Tsukishima. One of his friends were in it and im guessing he didn't like the fact that he had other friends. I don't even know what that would mean but he's probably pining.

Suna: so i should probably take care of him as well. kuroo had se=aid that he wanted kenma's nudes (jokingly?) and when tsukishima was like 'me, abt to send a screen shot to kenma' kuroo got all scared or something. idk we all have kind of brief conversations in there. so i need to set up kenma and kuroo and if tsukishima is a problem then i need to mind out who he is pining after and get them together asap.

Suna: so in the 2.5 seconds i had to think about this i came up with a brilliant plan. you're a karasuno alumni right? and you know like all of the teams (and there was this one team called aoba johsai? idk them they've never been to nationals before) so what you could do is have a huge and i mean HUGE party and invite all the teams. then i could slowly but surely make sure that kenma and kuroo (and that one extra) end up together. it's the PERFECT PLAN. doctor doofenshmirtz is quaking in his boots 😩

Suga✨:...

Suga✨: hold shit you've got yourself all figured out here

Suga✨: all this.. and for what?

Suna: im lowkey just making up an excuse so i can play match maker, i honestly could put that musty group chat on do not disturb.

Suga✨: for real

Suga✨: but unfortunately, im in the mood to be chaotic so im going to have to agree to this

Suna: XCVSUKDJU REALLY??

Suga✨: yea im in Miyagi for the holidays anyway so this could be really easy.

Suna: AHHWBEHJBEWH IM SO EXCITED

Suga✨: THOUGH I DO HAVE SOME CONCERNS

Suna: aw shit, here we go again.

Suga✨: if we are going to do this we have to be respectful about it ❤️ we cant go past their boundaries. although we most definitely are going pass their boundaries by pulling this shit. kuroo is no longer captain anymore kenma is, so it's going to be hard for all of them to get together. 

Suna: oh yeah i didn't even think about that..

Suga✨: naturally. 

Suna: bitch-

Suga✨: <3 let's watch the language on me, okay ?:)

Suna: i-

Suga✨: good!

Suga✨: so im going to have to ask all the teams if they can come and if they can then im going to pull up to the Karasuno gym and force everyone to go

Suna: a bit problematic but okay

Suga✨: everything we're doing is problematic love and definitely the root of the problem

Suna: that was so mean </3

Suga✨: the truth hurts love

Suga✨: WAIT

Suga✨: WHERE ARE WE GOING TO HAVE THIS PARTY??

Suna: HOLY SHIT I DIDN'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT

Suga✨: DUH

Suna: we shouldn't worry our pretty little heads about it ❤️

Suga✨: yea ❤️

Suga✨: NEXT DILEMMA 

Suna: THERE'S ANOTHER ONE??

Suga✨: OF COURSE YOUR PLAN IS VERY FAULTY AND WE ARE VERY CHAOTIC PEOPLE

Suga✨: this requires complex thinking and we don't have enough brain for that so we are going to have to work extra hard

Suna: yea and no one matches our energy soo we are going to have to do this on our own 💔

Suga✨: lowkey would be scared if someone matched our energy...

Suga✨: WAIT OH MY GOD

Suga✨: I KNOW SOMEONE PERFECT WHO CN HELP US WITH THIS

Suna: ASK THEM WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??

Suga✨: PLEASE IM RUNNING TO OUR PRIVATE MESSAGES

Suna: ARE YOU SURE THEY MATCH OUR ENERGY??

Suga✨: YES DEFINETLY MAYBE EVEN EXCEED IT

Suna: IMPOSSIBLE

Suga✨: JUST WATCH

Loud knocking had slipped him out of his own trance of euphoria

Suna had lost track of time and realized he was in the bathroom longer then he thought. He quickly turned off his phone, giddy with excitement.

"Sunaaaa!" Atsumu complained setting his head against the outside of the bathroom door. He had almost forgot that he was at his boyfriends house, and not his very own.

"What the fuck are you doing in there? How big of a shit can you take!" 

"Shut up Atsumu," Suna said as he opened the door and Atsumu basically fell into the bathroom.

"You are such a bitch sometimes," Atsumu spat at Suna as the other walked pasts him in the doorway. 

Suna already knew that. And how much of a bitch he would seem after December was over and the new year came.

_\--------------------------------------_

_a/n:  
okay i swear this is where the drama starts lmfao. next chapter we are going to get an update on terushima and yamaguchi with the abandoned theme park. i had writers block for so long and it was not okay 😭 this chapter feels hella rushed and i just KNOW that in that paragraph that suna wrote there are goin got be hella typos. just lmk if there are. but take care ig idek i cant even take care of myself >:)) but sorry for the short chapter and try not to die before i update again <3_

_ps. i had ot find some way that suna and suga would know each other so i just picked the first things that came to mind. i fthink their dynamic would be super cute and i love how chaotic they could be in this story._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THIS CHAPTER ALMOST COST ME MY MENTAL HEALTH THAK GOD IT WORKED


	9. the pink envelope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally nothing that significant happens but like sorta in the middle

_private messages with just vreathe and teru_

_12:52pm_

just vreathe: uh teru-chan??

_that nickname made yuuji stomach twirl and he would have run laps if he weren't in school. yuuji had his phone under his desk, occasionally looking up to check if the teacher was eyeing him. the latter was so excited that he couldn't even keep his composure, his leg bobbing up and down in anticipation._

_yuuji had a gut feeling that yamaguchi was going to cancel on him but he pushed that it away in order to stay positive. he figured that if the two of them spent some time alone together he would know how he felt about the freckled boy._

_it was cold. it was fucking freezing. almost 25 degrees outside(im going by Fahrenheit because i live in the us, unfortunately). it was supposed to rain that day but yuuji was almost certain it was going to turn into snow. he loved the snow, so much. but yuuji was pretty certain that yamaguchi had known the current weather when he agreed._

_yuuji looked up to see if his teacher was looking towards the class and then looked back down at his phone._

_ **in teru and just vreathe's private messages** _

just vreathe: what if someone sees us going into the park and calls the cops on us?

teru: who is going to be around an abandoned theme park freckles??

just vreathe: shut up your making me sound stupid

teru: why are you being so aggressive :(

just vreathe: your probably the way you are because someone has never been aggressive with you before <3

_(even though that heart was sarcastic, it had made terushima's stomach do a little flip.)_

teru: the way i am?? what are you hinting at >:(

just vreathe: take it the way you want to 😘

teru: mean 😔

just vreathe: not but fr, what if someone see's us?

teru: don't you like the rush of getting caught 😏

just vreathe: ...

just vreathe: your making it sound like we are going to be fucking in a carousel cart 😭

_*(unfortunately there will be nothing of the sort)_

teru: freckles chan that is SUPER suggestive

just vreathe: oh you know what i mean 🙄

teru: yeah yeah okay.

just vreathe: AND WAIT

just vreathe: WHAT IF IT STARTS SNOWING AND WE CANT SKATE BACK??

teru: it's literally like 15 minutes away if we have to walk we'll be fine 

teru: stop worrying freckles chan :)))

just vreathe: istg if i end up with a cold, the flu, or charges for trespassing along with misdemeanor i will _kill_ you 

teru: then include murder on that list 💔

just vreathe: will do

teru: ik my fat ass is going to be hungry so i'm going to bring candy 😝

just vreathe: 1. i hate your use of emojis

teru: mean :(

just vreathe: 2. better bring some for me dummy 🙄

teru: that's a given duh-

just vreathe: MADAAA

teru: TOKE KIREZU NI NOKATTA

just vreathe: HIKAGE NO YUKI MITAI NA

teru: please that show is so good and the movie was a banger

just vreathe: the manga is better lol

teru: IM-

just vreathe: ANYWAY

just vreathe: just making sure we were on the same page dumbass

teru: we always are 😜

just vreathe: i've know you for a minute slow your fucking roll

teru: best minute of my life <3

just vreathe: i would say anything but that

teru: you make it seem like such a chore to talk to me smh 

just vreathe: it's not i was just joking 🙄

teru: SEE I JUST MADE YOU ADMIT YOUR SOFT FOR ME BWHAHAHHA

just vreathe: you literally didn't do anything but go off ig

teru: if that's what you want to believe...

just vreathe : oh my god i cant stand you

teru: then sit tf down 😧

just vreathe: die

teru: monds

just vreathe: you didn't even spell it right.

just vreathe: you know what-

just vreathe: MOVING ON-

just vreathe: where should we meet up?

teru: sakanoshita

just vreathe: uh haha different place

teru: can't i just meet you at your school??

just vreathe: i have a total of one fit in my locker

teru: okayyy what's the problem

just vreathe: if i don't see multiple options, then i will come home and find out that i could have looked better and worn something different

teru: oh my god you are not going on the cover of fine boys magazine just have something on okay???

just vreathe: i don't even have my skateboard 😭

teru: WHAT DO YOU HAVE???

just vreathe: my backpack, my phone, and my jacket :)

teru: i have an extra just give it back

just vreathe: *cue friend in me from toy stories*

teru: die. please

just vreathe: oh how the roles have been reversed 

teru: now i see how annoying i really am

just vreathe: and i thought it was just for comedic relief >:(

teru: nope im actually like this 

just vreathe: fml

teru: 😏

just vreathe: no

just vreathe: it's coming to the point where this convo is starting to get dry and i have another class sooo bye teru-chan

teru: it's the leaving when the conversation becomes dry when you could easily spice it up for me.  
 _read at 1:28pm_

_ With Yamaguchi: 3:40pm  _

As Tadashi made his way over to his locker he couldn't help but feel the excitement build up in his stomach. The boy was a _sucker_ for mysteries and exploring. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi used to go venturing in the woods when they were younger and even tried camping. But that only lasted a few hours when one of them got scared or cold at night.

The freckled boy stood in front of his locker and turned the knob to the correct code. He was internally praying that he had an acceptable outfit in his locker. Tadashi was a very prepared person and always kept extra of anything he had. That included clothes, something that he could never decide on (but didn't necessarily have to because Karasuno went by a uniform).

It was towards the end of the day and most student had already left for home, but some did remain in the building. Around this time of year there was no practice on Fridays due to the holidays coming up. Tadashi was lucky to have the day free. There was no practice and he felt that he should get out more.

All he did was go to school, study, and watch documentaries with Tsukishima. Which he didn't completely hate. But something about Terushima made him feel more free. He thought it wasn't such a terrible idea to go out of his comfort zone.

But this was _completely_ out of his comfort zone. And it was very much illegal to trespass. For whatever reason, Yamaguchi couldn't find the time to care. 

He had told Tsukishima he was going out with a friend and when he had mentioned who his face twisted in slight distaste. Yamaguchi didn't notice though. He was too busy internally screaming because he was so excited.

Yamaguchi had always loved to adventure, but when he started high school he never had the time to explore the many places he hadn't been before. So of course he couldn't take up Terushima's offer. But it also wasn't so much out of curiosity. He did find Terushima interesting and funny. He wouldn't admit that to his face though. He found no reason to raise his already dangerously high ego.

Yamaguchi was snapped out of his thoughts when he got a text.

teru: change of fucking plans 🙄 i'm bored and i honestly can't wait till 6:00 im omw and it'll get dark soon so it's fineee  
 _read at 4:48 pm_

Yamaguchi was slightly grateful for Terushima's impatience. He didn't know what he was going to do with all the time he had. So, the boy made his way to the bathroom and changed into the clothes he had kept in his locker and walked out side towards the entrance of the Karasuno building. 

He assumed Terushima knew where Karasuno was and even if he didn't he could just use the map app he had on his phone. _Assuming_ he had one.

Yamaguchi sat on a bench under a Sakura tree that had started to bloom just a few weeks back. The freckled boy loved Sakura trees but hated it when they started to fall off the branches. When the wind blew the flowers flew along in the sky and it would always get in his hair. 

People were walking out of the school gates, coming from after school activities. The only person he knew of who stayed late was Yachi. Yachi was apart of the student body and usually stayed late every Friday and Tuesday. Yamaguchi always thought that the girl was some kind of immortal spirit. She was never tired and she always had so much on her plate. Yamaguchi had to be sure to get the girl something for Christmas. She had done so much for the team, it was the least he could do really. 

The boy took out his phone and saw that he had notifications from the group chat. Mostly Yahaba talking about how he had found a new manager and she was really nice. Shirabu started to tease him about having a crush on her but Yahaba just brushed it off saying it wasn't like that. Yamaguchi wondered what is was _really_ like. 

"Yamaguchi-kun?" 

Yamaguchi looked up from his phone to the voice above him. Standing beside the bench was a girl who had brown long hair. She had rosy cheeks and she was quite cute. Yamaguchi didn't recognize the girl but did try his best to be polite. 

"Oh uh hi?"

"That didn't sound to polite..." Yamaguchi thought to himself.

As soon as he responded she shoved out an envelope and bowed. Yamaguchi was so stunned by the action he didn't quite know what to say.

"I.. I really like you Yamaguchi-san! And I heard that you're going out with Tsukishima but I just wanted to tell you! P-please take this letter!" She exclaimed. She kept her position like that, waiting for Yamaguchi to take the letter. 

What did she say? Going out with Tsukishima? Yamaguchi was doing _nothing_ of the sort. He didn't even think that they looked like they were friends half the time, let alone going _out_ with each other. Yamaguchi sat there dumbfounded staring at the letter pointed towards him. 

The freckled boy never even realized that people were under the impression that Tsukishima and him were dating. He always thought they were close, and had a good relationship, but never like that. He had never seen Tsukishima like that. So as his mind wandered he couldn't help but think about how it would be like to date Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi's felt the tip of his ears burn and he started to get nervous. He wanted to deny the fact that they were dating, because they weren't but the words just wouldn't come from his mouth. 

This was not the first time he had gotten a confession. When the team came back from nationals, it was apparent that their popularity had spiked. People started to notice everyone more. Everyone didn't seem to mind except Kageyama. He was very nervous around most people so you could only imagine what it was like when other girls came up to him shoving confession letters in his face. And plus, he had a boyfriend. 

Tsukishima had always gotten letters and confessions so it wasn't anything new for him. Noya and Tanaka loved the attention though, but still didn't get as much letters as the second years. Which did make them slightly annoyed. But for Yamaguchi it was just ridiculous. There was no hiding the fact that Yamaguchi was an attractive person. The boy had a sharp jawline and started to grow out his hair, usually tying it into a small ponytail. 

Yamaguchi's locker always had a confession letter in it and during Valentines day his locker was overflowing with letters, chocolate and more sweets. And he hated it. He hated being noticed and would much rather just like staying in the shadows. But he gained more friends outside volleyball, so that was a plus.

Although, he had no idea people thought him and Tsukishima were dating. He never read the letters and kept them in a bow under his bed. He thought it was rude to throw them away so he never did. He considerately kept them where he would never even think about looking again. (his sister got a lot of confessions as well, but only had eyes for a certain raven haired boy who was currently unavailable in the relationships department).

As if it was a miracle, or maybe a curse, that someone had yelled his name in the distance. Both the girl and Yamaguchi looked over to where the calling was coming from. Off in the distance a boy in the distance on a skateboard came rolling towards them.

"Yamaguchi! Freckles- kun!" Terushima yelled. Yamaguchi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He smiled softly to himself before standing up. 

When Terushima started to get closer to the other he got his skateboard and started to walk closer to where Yamaguchi and the girl were standing. 

"Hey..." Yamaguchi said awkwardly and gave him a small wave. Terushima flashed him a bright smile and slung his arm around his shoulder. It was wasn't that Yamaguchi was _uncomfortable_. In fact, he felt quite warm in Terushima's embrace despite the bone chilling weather in Miyagi. It was just that the girl who had confessed to him and thought he was dating Tsukishima was standing right in front of him. The tension was rising and Terushima could feel it in the air. But still kept quiet.

The girl had straightened her posture and gave Terushima a polite smile and he tried to be as nice as possible and give her a small "Hi!". So the three of them stand there, the girl fiddling with the letter in her hands and Terushima's left arm still swung around Yamaguchi's neck. 

Then finally someone spoke.

"Uh hi, I'm Terushima." Terushima said to the girl. She looked at him with a surprised expression. Yamaguchi was surprised on why she didn't just leave when he got there. It would have spared them the very very uncomfortable tension in the air.

"Huh? Oh hi! I'm Kaori, nice to meet you." She smiled softly at him, waving to him with one hand and the other still gripping the letter tightly. 

"Yeah, that's..." Yamaguchi looked at Terushima and they shared a glance. Neither of them noticed the distance between their faces were particularly close. It seemed very natural to them even though they had a lack of communication.

"H-he's a good friend of mine. Sorta..." Yamaguchi looked down at the ground. There were light pink petals that fell of some tree branches and a half eaten lollipop. Yamaguchi moved his foot away from it slightly. Why open it if you weren't going to finish it? Unless it was banana flavored. That would be understandable. 

"So!" Kaori exclaimed as she sighed abruptly and put the letter out in front of Yamaguchi. He took it and looked at the small cat sticker that sealed it closed. The latter looked back at Kaori who had a small sympathetic smile on her face, but she seemed more nervous and uncomfortable than she did before. Strange. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Yamaguchi-kun! It was nice meeting you um, Terushima!" Kaori said walking away, most likely to her house or wherever she had to be. Terushima and Yamaguchi as she hurriedly made her way to turn the corner from Karasuno. Yamaguchi thought that this confession was especially strange, but brushed it off. 

"That was-" Terushima started.

"Painfully awkward?" Yamaguchi finished looking up at Terushima. 

Terushima hummed in response. He looked down at the letter that was in Yamaguchi's hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You got a confession freckles?" Terushima said as he unhooked his arm from around Yamaguchi's shoulder and took the letter that Yamaguchi had shoved towards him.

"Yeah.." Yamaguchi murmured. 

"Hm. I'm not surprised." Terushima said as he analyzed the front and back of the pink envelope. 

"Is that a subtle way of saying that you think I'm attractive?" Yamaguchi said jokingly. Terushima felt his cheeks heat up. Of course he meant that, but he didn't expect Yamaguchi to actually realize it. 

"Nope. I don't remember saying anything of the sort." Terushima emphasized the pronunciation of the 'P'. 

"That's the whole point of subtle, Teru. Damn you really didn't pass the 4th grade." Yamaguchi said looking away.

"Um, actually for your information it was the 3rd grade, get it right." Terushima liked the way his name rolled off of Yamaguchi's tongue, and if they weren't less than an inch away from each other he would have been freaking out and screaming into his pillow. 

Yamaguchi shook his head and chuckled slightly. He grabbed his bag from the bench that he was sitting on and pulled the zipper open, slipping the envelope in one of the pockets. 

"No offense Teru, but you realize that's even worse, right? The third grade is easier than the fourth. So you're giving me the impression that your stupid." Yamaguchi smirked at Terushima and Terushima felt his stomach twist. He noticed that being close to Yamaguchi didn't feel as suffocating as it did to be near other people. He had a warm and comfortable aura to him, regardless of his cheeky demeanor. 

Terushima also found it quite odd that they were able to be some comfortable around each other despite the two not knowing each other for that long. He had thought that things would be at least a little awkward, but they spoke as if they had been friends forever. Terushima liked that. He liked that he didn't have to try too hard in order for Yamaguchi to be comfortable around him. And despite Yamaguchi's reluctance towards Terushima's attitude and alter ego he seemed to like him as a good friend. Although, to Terushima's disappointment that's all they really were.

They didn't really even _know_ each other. Terushima certainly didn't have a problem telling Yamaguchi everyone of his deepest and darkest secrets. All the bullshit that when on in his life and every single one of his fears. He _wanted_ to. And he _planned_ on it sooner or later. But Yamaguchi seemed like the type of person to hide his feelings and was definitely good at doing so. Terushima would _definitely_ be able to see right through him.

"Uh huh right," Terushima said while rolling his eyes. The blonde handed the freckled boy a skateboard he was holding under his arm. It had cow print under the board and the wheels were clear. He looked over to the other board and Terushima's hand it had a mirror on the bottom and the wheels looked like they were glow in the dark. Chromium was very expensive nowadays so he knew it must have cost at least ten thousand yen.

"Your board is so fucking cool. Mine is peeling and all type of shit, I've had it for years." Yamaguchi said beaming with fascination. Right then and there Terushima knew that he was a sucker for compliments. But really, compliments from Yamaguchi. 

"Right?! I had the mirror custom made and I bought the wheels off of this sketchy American website. It cost a lot and I sometimes I regret buying it because the wheels are lowkey rough and get caught on rocks and- " Terushima stopped his rambling when he saw that Yamaguchi was looking at him with fascination in his eyes. Terushima knew he was probably as red as tomato and cursed himself for blushing when Yamaguchi did the bare minimum.

" _Wow_." Yamaguchi says placing the board on the ground and putting one foot on the board. He had a dorky mocking smile on his face. 

"What? Why do have that stupid fucking smile on your face?" Terushima asked punching Yamaguchi in the shoulder slightly. 

"It's just," Yamaguchi pushed forward on the board and put both his feet on so he could move forward on the board. "You just sound like one of those nerds who are super passionate about music and start rambling, you know? Except for you it's a piece of wood with wheels and a mirror on the bottom." 

"I'm-" 

"C'mon, let's go. I want to see all types of abandoned shit now." 

"How are you going to throw all of that and dip?" 

"Let's gooo! I'm waiting we don't have all night~" Yamaguchi said in a sing song voice. Terushima shook his head to the side and breathed out a laugh. 

"Realize you don't know where your going."

"Exactly why you should stop standing there like an idiot, and move you ass!" 

"I could be leading you to your death right now you know. Why are you trusting me so easily?" Terushima slyly sped forward on his skateboard past Yamaguchi. He looked back at Yamaguchi who was frowning at his phone. He slipped it into his pocket and huffed.

"Are you leading me to my death?" Yamaguchi asked raising an eye brow. He pushed forward to meet right beside Terushima. 

"Maybe. Is that okay with you Freckles-chan?" 

It was quiet for a second, like Yamaguchi was thinking about it. And he was. 

"It depends. How exactly would you execute me?"

Terushima made a turn and started to skate faster. Yamaguchi wasn't far behind him, after all Terushima _was_ leading the way. The park wasn't that far from Karasuno. Maybe fifteen minutes. But as you started to approach the abandoned area, things around there looked like they hadn't been touched in years. 

"I would probably," Terushima starts, raising his voice so that Yamaguchi could hear from behind him. The wind was blowing his hair back and he felt a shiver go down his spine from the breeze. "Tie you up and pour gasoline all over your body. Then proceed to lock you into a tiny room with a lit match."

There was silence for a while and Terushima could almost feel the confusion radiating off of Yamaguchi behind him.

"But again, that's only hypothetical. Right?"

I guess we'll never know.


	10. Fic Recs <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a chapter i just wanted to share all of the fics i've red and shit. but the thing is i have read over 700 fis so i had to pick from the best of the best. if anyone wants me to do a part 2 with more ships let me know.

Most of the fic will be from ao3 (archives of our own) and one is from fanfiction.net (but it available on ao3 as well. I in now way own any of the fics here and I am giving credit to the owners as well.I felt like doing this just because. There was really no reason. I just wanted to do this instead of missing work. 

(the ones i really enjoyed will be marked with * are the ones i specifically recommend and i really enjoyed them a lot).

_Tsukiyama-  
_ Despite this being my favourite ship in Haikyuu, I haven't read that many fics for this relationship. So I tried my best to gather the best of the best.

Life in Bloom- 

_In which Kuroo is a florist and Yamaguchi is his co worker. Kenma is a youtuber who also happens to share an apartment with Oikawa. Kenma meets Kuroo while looking for a bouquet that resembles the phrase "fuck you"._

**(Tsukiyama is really more of a side ship and Kuroken is the main ship. But trust me it is VERY much there. There is also a lot of Iwaoi and just a pinch of kagehina. like kagehina is barely there).**

The trouble with Soulmates- 

_Hinata **loved** being the god of love. Nothing made him happier than watching people find their soulmates, especially when they were true loves. But when one cruel conversation causes Hinata to run from his responsibilities, the results to humanity is troublesome. With no other choice, Ukai sends to Hinata to earth with a mission: Help fix five soulmate bonds hanging in the balance, or lose his title as the god of love. Simple, right?_

Not when he's only got 30 days to do it.

**(Every single ship at Karasuno)**

By any other name-

_A Concise Guide to Dealing with People Asking if your Best Friend and/or Crush is Single:_

_Panic_ _Lie_ _Run_

*holy shit i loved this. it was really funny as well. 10/10. will read again.

*The certain things we lack-

_His home cracks and festers around him. Kei just wants to make it to graduation._

**(I loved this fic so much. DeanpenDragon is such an amazing author it's unbelieveable).**

Jupiter at 3:33am-

Two years later, Yamaguchi still misses his best friend.

**(Fuck Tsukishima, all my homies hate Tsukishima.)**

*Oikawa Toruu's Group chat that went up in flames-

BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing on

Maddog: ok

TheGrinche'sSideHoe: WHA

BigMakkiDaddy: srsly????

IBelievewe'renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to?

Maddog: course ill tell u but give me the money first

BigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liar

**Holy. Fucking. SHIT. I could go on a whole tangent about how this fic made me laugh, cry, and run laps. There were times where I was screaming my head off because it was so funny. And times where I was crying and didn't even realize it. This is the fan fiction that gave me motivation to make this. It is the most amazing thing I have ever read in my WHOLE entire life, and that is saying A LOT. if I could marry a pic, this. this would be the one. chefs kiss. (Although rn i do have a bone to pick with the author, shawty just needs to release the last chapter I dunno where she went lol.**

The words you don't hear-

_Tadashi is convinced entering into his third year at Karasuno means that he is one year closer to losing what he holds most dear: his team, his friends, and most importantly his daily moments with Kei. While Tadashi wrestles with his fear of lasts, Kei struggles with how to offer him firsts._

**I have no recollection of reading this fanfiction. I think I was high. But it was in my favorites so it must be good.**

Second Best-

_Maybe the best way to get over Tsukki is to dive headfirst into someone else. But that's not his only motivation. He genuinely likes Oikawa, too. Given a little time, he might like him as much as Tsukki. You can love more than one person, after all. This, in all likelihood, would just be speeding along the inevitable._

**This has a sprinkle of my favorite rare pair and some Iwaoi so <3**

Campfire in your chest-

_Kei realizes in their second year of high school that he's probably been in love with Yamaguchi since they were ten. However hopeless he might be in handling that situation, Kei prays he's at least not as hopeless as Hinata and Kageyama. But he just might be._

**BAHAHJAJBJBJSI NOOO. THIS FANFICTION CURED MY DEPRESSION. THE SPINOFF SAVED AMERICA. SUDDENLY POVERTY HAS GONE DOWN AND THE ECONOMY IS FLOURISHING. IM DONE. DEANPENDRAGON HAS DONE IT AGAIN. #DEANPENDRAGON2K21**

Rolling Thunder (A.K.A Dancing in the Meadow of Fire and Death)-

_The team travels back after their long awaited defeat of Aoba Johsai but things take a turn for the worse as the slick rain causes a disaster to happen on the mountain._

**This fanfic left me in shambles. And if you go to ao3 and see the tags and are like "oh there are three ships in here" you were being lied to. It only works out for ONE. a single ship. there is blood, gore, a LOT of character death, and suicide. i wish i knew what i was getting into before i read this. it hurt. a lot.**

Race me to the top-

_Kageyama and Tsukki determine who'll confess first._

**The first part is mainly Kagehina but the second part is all Tsukiyama**

_Kagehina_

Deadly-

Hinata finally gets the excitement he's been longing for while working the night shift at the local laundromat.

**So um. I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to say for this fic other than Hinata was sex deprived for a VERY long time. He was in desperate need to get dicked down. I remember watching the animatic for this and not understanding anything but when I read the story everything made a lot of sense.**

You didn't hear that-

That's it. Hinata was done. Deceased. This was not healthy for a growing boy like him. "What?" a grin growing on Kageyama's face, "Not man enough?" he asked.

A flaming red spread across Hinata's cheeks.

or

Where Hinata and Kageyama get locked in a closet after a game of Truth or Dare ended badly. Needless to say, the closet is small and dark, but both boys are uncomfortable for an _entirely_ different reason.

**Lol this is just smut. That's it. But it's really funny at the beginning.**

The trouble with Soulmates-

Hinata **loved** being the god of love. Nothing made him happier than watching people find their soulmates, especially when they were true loves. But when one cruel conversation causes Hinata to run from his responsibilities, the results to humanity is troublesome. With no other choice, Ukai sends to Hinata to earth with a mission: Help fix five soulmate bonds hanging in the balance, or lose his title as the god of love. Simple, right?

Um Ik i already reccomended this but there is also Kagehina in it so yeah. I actually haven't read this fic. But I should, shouldn't I?

Thaw-

Kageyama Tobio just wants to get through the day. He hates winter, he hates most people, and he really hates getting up for an 8:00AM class. That's when Hinata Shouyou, bright and obnoxious, literally comes running into his life at full-throttle and changes everything Kageyama thought he knew.

\---

Basically, the College AU where Hinata and Kageyama meet by Hinata literally knocking into him and spilling hot coffee all down Kageyama's clothes.

**I should have put this in Tsukiyama too but oh well. The summary says it all I don't think I have to elaborate.**

The MSBY Black Jackals read thirst tweets-

Sakusa's eyes are very dark naturally, sucking in all surrounding rays of light and crushing them in his pupils. For an athlete, he is rather pale. His lips look very pink in comparison. Atsumu is suddenly catastrophically aware that in this instance, 'accent' is a euphemism. "Good enough for your Olympic-size ego, Miya?"

**This was so fucking funny. I can't-  
It was too funny. The beginning had me literally yelling. But Kagehina isn't actually all that present but it does play a HUGE factor in this.**

National team here we go-

The Japan's National team group chat ft. chaos

**I didn't finish this but there is a lot of hopeless pining. Like wayyy to much.**

*Oikawa Toruu's groupchat that went up in flames-

BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing on

Maddog: ok

TheGrinche'sSideHoe: WHA

BigMakkiDaddy: srsly????

IBelievewe'renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to?

Maddog: course ill tell u but give me the money first

BigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liar

**You will find this fanfiction in a lot of these ships because it's a really long fic and it covers a lot of relationships. I already boasted abt this so yeah.**

*I like the way your clothes smell-

Power outages, ghost stories, and the presence of a certain orange-haired boy lead to bad decision-making on Tobio's part. He'd planned to keep his crush a secret; the universe has other plans.

This is actual my favorite Kagehina fic. Really just ANYTHING by my secret fan moments

_Kuroken_

KomaTose-

Kuroo Tetsurou would have never expected his first meeting with the lead game producer of KomaTOSE to go like this. In the end, he can't bring himself to regret it.

Kuroo is a fool. That's it. That's the fic

Sitting next to you-

"Well Kuroo let me tell you something, we are going to be stuck here for a really long time."

"What?" He says amused "Impossible, they won't make us wait that long, I just talk with a worker and she promised me it would only be an hour, well at first she said it would be less but then... ohh no" he says with a worried tone "We will never get out of here."

A story about how Kuroo met Kenma waiting for his delayed flight at the airport.

**Nothing. Just nothing.**

Life in Bloom- 

_In which Kuroo is a florist and Yamaguchi is his co worker. Kenma is a youtuber who also happens to share an apartment with Oikawa. Kenma meets Kuroo while looking for a bouquet that resembles the phrase "fuck you"._

*Like, Commented, Subscibed-

" 'Hey, Bokuto?' Kuroo interrupted his friend. They were both sitting on his couch, Bokuto telling some silly story that happened the previous weekend and Kuroo reading the comments on his latest video. He was quite happy with how it turned out – a lot of people seemed to enjoy it and he even saw a few memes on tumblr titled 'The actual signs as Kuroo's signs'. There was only one thing bothering him.  
'Yeah, bro?' Bokuto answered, a little annoyed for having his great story be interrupted.  
'Do you know who Kozume Kenma is?' "  
\--  
Everyone is a youtuber and tumblr ships KuroKen. A lot.

**This is my favorite kuroken fic. But I really do tend to like a lot of Kuroken Youtube Au's**

How Kuroo found Kenma-

"Oh my God," Kuroo said, eyes growing wide. He slowly turned to fully face Oikawa, "I'm in love with Kenma."

Oikawa brought his tea to his mouth. "Yeah," he said, smiling through the steam rising in front of his face, "I know."

**Tsukishima really wanted to get his ass whooped. Just WAIT until I shift he's gone see the light of day alright...**

Pretty Setters Club-

Some of the setters get together during a setters only camp in Tokyo and chaos ensues when they have a night out on the town

Basically Oikawa started it but it's all Suga's fault

**Just thinking about this fic is making me crack up. But I also got a problem with this author because when I went to her page to see if she updated this (in February) she had posted 3 new fics like huh? but I understand her because I did that like the other day. But one of them is only available on ao3 because i don't want it rated mature**

Now. I need y'all to listen here and careful. I am not Iwaoi phobic. Is that a thing? Idk maybe it is. it's just that the way the fandom portrayed the ship has got me itchy. I really never saw them as a ship until I breathed in the instagram edits a few years ago. BUT. I don't really see them as a ship as well as like asanoya or something. They lowkey seem like the most platonic thing to me. But at the same time I will have moments where I will be: head empty, just Iwaoi. So i lowkey have an on and off relationship with it. I feel like in 2016-2017 I shipped them a lot and then come 2020 i was like huh. Idk man. Anyway I just needed to rant before I get attacked for having like 2 fucking fics abt them.

_Iwaoi_

*Oikawa Toruu's groupchat that went up in flames-

BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing on

Maddog: ok

TheGrinche'sSideHoe: WHA

BigMakkiDaddy: srsly????

IBelievewe'renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to?

Maddog: course ill tell u but give me the money first

BigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liar

**Oikawa is the main protagonist. Tell me i'm wrong. do it.**

Second Best-

_Maybe the best way to get over Tsukki is to dive headfirst into someone else. But that's not his only motivation. He genuinely likes Oikawa, too. Given a little time, he might like him as much as Tsukki. You can love more than one person, after all. This, in all likelihood, would just be speeding along the inevitable._

**This has a sprinkle of my favorite rare pair and some Iwaoi so <3**

lol that's it. i told you guys. 

SO. i have over 200 kyouhaba fics. uh. I'm sorry? No the fuck I'm not. But am I going to put all of them. I wish wattpad would let me :) so i'm going to put the literal BEST i can think of. like the top tier fics. the ones you can't find anywhere else like ABGHHBUIE chefs kiss immaculate. 

_Kyouhaba:_

Fall with your eyes open- 

People don't talk to Kyoutani if they don't have to.  
And people certainly don't ever ask Kyoutani for help.  
Which is why it's so weird when someone does, and so funny because of all the people in the world to ask him for help it's Yahaba.

It takes two-

There are some things that you simply can't do by yourself.

Tomorrow-

Yahaba stays the night at Kyoutani's place for the first time, and accidentally overhears a phone call.

A little late-

Hanamaki and Matsukawa are trying to set Kyoutani and Yahaba up. They're a few months too late.

Just wanna be yours-

It's almost funny, how they've kissed but they've never _really_ kissed. It's almost funny, except for how badly Kentarou _wants_ to really kiss Yahaba.

Coming home-

Yahaba is drunk and Kyoutani is asked to take him home. Never mind the fact that it's been a week since Yahaba moved out.

Facade-

Kyoutani snorts. "I'm not an idiot, okay? I know you're not going to date me. You care way too much about what people think. Can't have me screwing that up for you."

*The wall thing-

Yahaba stumbles, but a hand on his arm catches him. Kyoutani helps tug him to his feet, and the hand lingers, thumb idly rubbing circles across his bicep. Words escape Yahaba in a breath, and they sound like, 'Thank you,' but they feel a whole lot like, 'Kiss me.'

"Be careful," Kyoutani says, voice too soft to be a grumble.

Yahaba can't help it; he glances at Kyoutani's lips. "I'll try," he mumbles.

*Kiss me like you mean it-

"Get this over with so I can practice again," Kyoutani damn near growled, but Yahaba didn't so much as _flinch_ at the words. There was absolutely no venom in them, just a shit ton of embarrassment and absolute terror. Yahaba's eyes suddenly widened as he considered something he had failed to previously.

"Kyoutani.... have you _ever_ kissed someone?"

**This. Just This.**

*Oikawa Toruu's groupchat that went up in flames-

BigMakkiDaddy: ill give you twenty bucks if you tell me who youre crushing on

Maddog: ok

TheGrinche'sSideHoe: WHA

BigMakkiDaddy: srsly????

IBelievewe'renotalone: are you joking? can you joke? do you know how to?

Maddog: course ill tell u but give me the money first

BigMakkiDaddy: you fucking liar

**They gave me a mf headache**

Sakuatsu (at one point i read over 50 fics of this in one night and I started to hate this ship)

Just as much-

Atsumu rushes out of the bathroom, almost face planting on the slippery tiles, and frantically dials his brother's number.

The moment his twin picks up, he says,

"I think I have a crush on Omi-kun."

Atsumu can hear Samu rolling his eyes. "Congratulations on yer gay awakenin'," he drawls sarcastically and for once, Atsumu doesn't snap anything back at him because he's still freaking out.

____

Miya Atsumu has never loved anything more than volleyball. He doesn't think he ever will. Sakusa Kiyoomi might just prove him wrong.

Burden of Blame-

Atsumu has a long history of pissing people off, but this time he's gone too far. Someone wants him dead, and although he doesn't know who or why, it becomes clear very quickly that both he and Osamu are in danger. After a couple of close calls, Kita - the Kumicho of Inarizaki - decides it's not safe for the two of them to stay in Hyogo; not until he finds out who placed the hit and eliminates them.

Atsumu reluctantly finds himself in Tokyo, taken in by a yakuza group that's nothing like Inarizaki. The Black Jackals are a different breed, more lethal than he's used to, and Sakusa Kiyoomi is the worst of them all. Of course that's who Atsumu gets stuck with, and he and Sakusa are in constant competition for who hates each other more.

Tokyo should be a safe haven but between Atsumu's bloody new assignments, the lingering threat on his life, and all the days trapped with Sakusa, Atsumu isn't sure he'll make it out of Tokyo alive.

**I'm literally married to DeathBelle tf are you talking abt?**

*Hollow Promises-

Suna Rintarou witnesses it all -- from pure greed and arrogance to devestating losses, when all he ever wanted was to leisurely live his life at his own pace, preferably together with a certain Miya Osamu, in the distant future.

Yet on their way to Tokyo in preparation for the Spring Tournament, an abnormal hail storm turns their world upside down.

The falling ice is only the beginning however, as the stranded volleyball team of Inarizaki High attempts to reach Tokyo, conquering further disasters and losing friends in its wake.

When the world freezes over and your last moments are spent with your beloved, what words could you ever tell them?

**AYOOOO SHE JUST UPDATED THIS AND IM HYPE ASF!! but this isn't even sakuatsu it's osasuna mainly but there is an ass load of character death**

People will say we're in love-

"Saku...Atsu? What does that even _mean_?" Atsumu says, squinting at the device.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
People seem to think that Sakusa and Atsumu are in love, so they come up with a list of things to do to deter that. Maybe it would work...if they weren't in love.

**this fic lowkey confused me but good job! it was funny.**

Four years-

The thing is, Atsumu and Osamu were like that. Somehow always connected, always aware.

For every fight, they'd share a victory. For every disagreement, they'd celebrate a triumph. For years, they'd be in each other's throats, but they'd always have each other's backs. Always. No matter what.

Until Kita Shinsuke. Shinsuke, whom Atsumu loved. Shinsuke, who was Atsumu's boyfriend for over a year.

Shinsuke, who Atsumu caught naked and willing in Osamu's bed, his very own twin on top of him.

\--

This is a messy story of betrayal, and forgiveness, and healing, and love. And maybe finding a place to belong in the process.

**Kita would NEVER**

Just as much-

Atsumu rushes out of the bathroom, almost face planting on the slippery tiles, and frantically dials his brother's number.

The moment his twin picks up, he says,

"I think I have a crush on Omi-kun."

Atsumu can hear Samu rolling his eyes. "Congratulations on yer gay awakenin'," he drawls sarcastically and for once, Atsumu doesn't snap anything back at him because he's still freaking out.

____

Miya Atsumu has never loved anything more than volleyball. He doesn't think he ever will. Sakusa Kiyoomi might just prove him wrong.

**Pining. WAY. TOO. MUCH. PINING.**

The MSBY Black Jackals read Thirst Tweets-

Sakusa's eyes are very dark naturally, sucking in all surrounding rays of light and crushing them in his pupils. For an athlete, he is rather pale. His lips look very pink in comparison. Atsumu is suddenly catastrophically aware that in this instance, 'accent' is a euphemism. "Good enough for your Olympic-size ego, Miya?"

(In which Atsumu realizes that he is attracted to Sakusa Kiyoomi in the most inconvenient way possible.)

**I talk WAY too much about this fic but it's just too good.**

Honorable mentions <3

Snow in May-

"Murphy's Law, anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. Atoms were never meant to split, but we created explosions anyways. When Hiroshima was bombed, they never knew the radiation would kill thousands more than it did, but that happened anyways. When the scared child inside of us all takes control, we end up falling in love with drug lords, prostitutes, and detectives like masochists addicted to the idea of star-crossed lovers. It wasn't meant to happen, but it could, so it did."A drug lord, hitmen, a prostitute, and a chemist. A team of detectives, an investigation later, and everything begins to fall apart.

**SO. um from my view this was WORSE than in another life. i didn't even read the fucking warnings and Kagehina chewed me up and spit me out. Iwaoi wasn't even fucking FUNNY.**

Rolling Thunder!! (A.K.A Dancing in the Meadow of Fire and death).

The team travels back after their long awaited defeat of Aoba Johsai but things take a turn for the worse as the slick rain causes a disaster to happen on the mountain.

**Yeah I know I already said some shit abt this fic but still. I also think is worse that in another life. but i feel as though nothing cant top in another life you know?**

and the fic of the fucking hour...

In Another Life-

Sleeping didn't come as easy as it used to. Bokuto knew this, and now Akaashi did, too.  
The hospital AU that no body asked for, but that I took upon myself to write.

**fuck LittleLuxray. that's it. she didn't need too-  
literally no one asked her to impale millions of people with the sword of FFI. FFI is literally my biggest fear. And i remember reading this fic the same year it came out and it only got hype in 2019-2020. but PLEASE i have never read this fic twice and i don't plan on it <3**

so hey. tysm for all your nice comments and shit. it has really made my day and it makes me smile everytime i read them. and thank you to those who give me ideas in my inbox. that really saves my life you have no idea.

and i just wanted to address this rq. kurotsuki has been keeping me up at night. like i can't stop thinking about it. and not in a good way. that ship just send shivers down my spine. and i know i'm kurotsuki phobic and i need to stop because it's literally a problem. a huge fucking problem. honest to GOD i don't want to hate them i really don't

. it's just that i can't stand it for NO REASON. i really need to stop and i tried to read a fanfic for it and i also tried to read a doujin and it didn't work out at ALL. i had to set my phone down because i just couldn't do it. 

now i'm saying this because i need HELP. can someone help me cope with this literal hatred because I want to come to be able to hear the ship name kurotsuki without wanting to get hit by a car. lol that's it make sure not to die before my next update, mkay?

_**new chapter coming never <3 ** _


	11. sorry jungkook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all bout to be real mad at me but it must be said: tadashi must make "mistakes" before he does the right thing ;)

"Holy shit." Yamaguchi said in amazement as the approached the abandoned area. There was a huge sign that read "Dreamland" right on top of the entrance building. The whole place looked like a castle, something out of a fairy tail (despite the fact that it was abandoned and overgrown vines covered most things in the area). 

"It's like the Walmart version of Disneyland Tokyo!" Yamaguchi yelled as he ran towards the opening that led them into the park itself. Yamaguchi was holding the skateboard in between his arms and had gotten off as soon as he saw the sign.

"That's so offensive to Disney. The one in America is way better." Terushima laughed slightly as he tried to catch up to the boy. He was like a kid in a candy store, running around and pointing out the smallest things. 

"How so? They made this extravagant theme park just to leave it abandoned. How unfortunate." Yamaguchi stood in entrance way and looked around the park. Needless to say it was humongous. There were roller coasters off to the side and a Castle off in the distance that looked like one Yamaguchi had seen in America.

Terushima had been here once or twice before when skateboarding around the area to clear his head. He hadn't gone to explore though, for he was afraid to go by himself. He thought it was a perfect opportunity to spend time with Yamaguchi and as well as explore the area. 

"Why does it sound like you're being sarcastic?" Terushima asked as he stood by Yamaguchi's side. It was cold and Terushima could feel his fingers start to slightly numb. 

"Well," Yamaguchi started as he put his board back onto the ground, ready to get back on. "If it wasn't abandoned, I don't think I would have as much fun. Then it would just be a normal amusement park wouldn't it?" 

"I guess so." Terushima said as he did the same as Yamaguchi. He figured the two would skate around the grounds and just stop whenever they felt like it. 

"And plus, I never really liked amusement parks like that. I didn't like all the people that gathered around as well. It was sort of suffocating." 

Terushima hummed and pushed off of his board to move forward and Yamaguchi followed. It was way too cold to be outside, let alone Skateboarding. Terushima knew for sure that one of them would get sick and catch a cold. The brutally cold weather was enough to freeze a glass of water in a matter of five minutes. 

But they still had an amusement park to explore. So for the next few hours, Terushima would just have to bear with the cold in order to get what he wanted.

\--

For the next two hours the two had gone around and explored almost every part of the Park. Terushima loved seeing the look of curiosity and pure enjoyment on Yamaguchi's face. He felt as though he got his daily dose of serotonin just by looking at him. Of course the two bickered back and forth about little things but always laughed about ti a few minutes later. 

They had walked up roller coaster stairs and Terushima almost got Yamaguchi to sit in one of the carts. Terushima then realized that Yamaguchi would not do anything unsanitary, even if his life depended on it (which was quite ironic because they were at an abandoned theme park that hadn't been properly cleaned in 15 years). 

While the two boys were looking for more places to explore Yamaguchi remembered the castle he had seen while standing at the entrance. There seemed to be a staircase that led to the top from what he could see and remember.

"Teru!" Yamaguchi yelled from the top of a roller coaster steps. Terushima was painfully afraid of heights and held onto the railing for dear life. But Yamaguchi climbed the staircase fearlessly and stood at the top and scanned the top of the park.

"How the fuck did you go up there without thinking about it? This shit is so rusty it could break just because we're standing on it!" Terushima yelled from towards the bottom of the roller coaster. 

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes. Terushima really only made it up 20 stairs and still had a good 65 more to go. 

"You see that castle over there?" Yamaguchi asked while pointing to the castle in the distance. Terushima looked over and squinted his eyes. 

"Uh yeah. What about it?" 

"I want to go to the top. I think there's a place where you can stand. But if not, we're just going to have to make do." Yamaguchi tried to give him a convincing smile but Terushima frowned. 

"And to think you were afraid of getting arrested. Now you want to do more illegal things."

"To be fair, every single charge of Trespassing and Misdemeanor are equal. So, if we were to go on top of that castle, we wouldn't get charged more than for anything else we have done today. But assuming that we do get caught."

"Notice how my confused face shows that I don't understand anything you just said." Terushima emphasized. He clearly did not know what Yamaguchi was talking about. All he knew was that he was not going to be climbing anymore stairs just for him to fall to his painful and long awaited death. 

"Honestly it wasn't even that hard to understand. If you just mustered up all your brain cells I bet you would be able to understand like, half of it. Assuming that you have any brain cells left." Yamaguchi sent Terushima a teasing smirk and Terushima turned around to walk down the stairs, flipping Yamaguchi off from behind. 

Yamaguchi laughed and Terushima felt his heart flutter again (it _really_ needed to stop doing that).

The more and more time Terushima and Yamaguchi spent together, the harder Terushima found it to stop internally fawning over the boy. He tried to convince himself that it was he was simply admiring the art of Yamaguchi's face, but more often than not he realized that Yamaguchi's reluctant personality towards Terushima just made him want to crave his attention even more. Even _if_ he just knew that was how Yamaguchi was.

Terushima was very used to girls falling to his feet and Terushima was pretty positive the only people he has met who haven't done so were both from Karasuno. In all honesty he hadn't even _liked_ Kiyoko. He simply just admired her beauty and wanted to be seen around her. And the same went with Yamaguchi at Spring High. He wanted to be seen with him, he had no interest in getting to know him. At first.

Terushima was very aware that his actions were shallow and selfish, but at the start of it he didn't really care. But as he started to talk more and more with the freckled boy he found himself slowly getting attached. Terushima hated getting attached to people. he figured it would just hurt more when they left. And yet that's what he was doing, getting attached.

\--

"Yamaguchi Tadashi, I have come to the conclusion that you are absolutely crazy," Terushima complained as he held onto a railing dear life.

"Notice how the roller coaster was higher and your just being a pussy?" Yamaguchi joked and he walked up the castle stairs. The castle was located towards the back of the theme park and it was extremely old. Every single step Terushima took he could feel the steps breaking beneath him. Yamaguchi assured him that it was just his imagination but Terushima was too terrified to listen.

Yamaguchi was convinced that Terushima was being to paranoid but he really wasn't. The castle was in fact old and parts of the steps were very likely to break off just by a single touch of the foot. Yamaguchi was really just worried about making it to the top and letting his feet dangle off of the building. 

At the top of the stairs there was a door that led to the top of the castle. It was Yamaguchi's goal to make it to the top but he obviously didn't want to do it by himself. The boy was _really_ too curious for his own good.

When he reached the top of the stairs and saw Terushima was still in the middle, he was starting to lose his patience. 

Yamaguchi sighed and quickly made his way down the stairs. Terushima looked up at the boy confused but before he could say anything Yamaguchi grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. That forced Terushima's legs to start moving towards the only possible direction, up. 

Terushima could feel his heart beating in his ears. Yamaguchi's hand felt so soft in Terushima's hand and even though Yamaguchi wasn't thinking about anything but moving up those stairs, Terushima was _definitely_ not thinking about going up the stairs in that moment. Terushima was thinking about how it would feel if he was able to hold Yamaguchi's hand intimately. 

"So much for not getting attached," Terushima murmerd, quiet enough that Yamaguchi wouldn't be able to hear him. 

When the two reached the top Yamaguchi pushed open the door and Terushima almost stumbled onto the ground. It was freezing. The few minutes that they spent inside the castle trying to look for the way to the top, the temperature had dropped drastically.

"Holy fuck, it's so-" Terushima started but was interrupted with the scenery in front of him. It dark outside, but not so dark that nothing would be able to be seen. All throughout the night sky there were stars sprinkled around and Terushima felt his stomach churn. Yamaguchi was so mesmerized by the stars that he completely forgot about Terushima's presence. 

Terushima thought that the setting was drastically intimate and couldn't help but keep his gaze on Yamaguchi's face. Yamaguchi pressed his lips into a soft smile and Terushima could feel butterflies in his stomach. 

RIght here, was where Yamaguchi felt safest and it was as if time had all the time in the world. Yamaguchi went over to the ledge of the building and sat down, his feet dangling off as well. It was quiet and the cold air against his face felt oddly calming. There were times were Yamaguchi wish that he lived in the city, where everything was lively and busy. A part of him hated Miyagi, it was boring and nothing ever happened there. But he wasn't sure _what_ he wanted to happen. 

Miyagi was dull, but he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He had come to appreciate astronomy and realized that in all the places he had been Miyagi was the best place to stargaze. At night, the stars lit up the night sky and when Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were in their last year of middle school he remembers sneaking out at night to watch a meteor shower. But for Yamaguchi, it wasn't really 'sneaking out'. All he had to do was walk out of the front door, his parents never knew he was gone.

When Yamaguchi had gone into high school that always had its perks, he could always go out to Sakanoshita with his sister at the unholy hours of the night without his parent's questioning where he was. And Coach Ukai _never_ asked questions. Yamaguchi's thanked the gods that he knew how to mind his own business (though obviously, on certain occasions he lacked the ability to do so). 

Terushima watched Yamaguchi sit by the ledge and wanted to say something, but didn't he sighed and walked over to the boy. There were all types of leaves, twigs, and vines on the top of the castle. And for a minute Terushima let himself forget his absolute mortification of heights. Terushima let his body slip right beside Yamaguchi and his hands gripped the edge of the building. He may of let his thoughts go for just a minute, but he was still going to make sure that he didn't completely topple off the ledge. 

"I never really took astronomy into appreciation," Terushima stated as he turned his backpack over into his lap. He unzipped the front and pulled out a bunch of 'gummy worms'. "I didn't realize how pretty they really were until now. Want some?" Terushima asked, gesturing the bag towards Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi looked over to the bag and then to the Terushima. He slowly shook his head, but Terushima could tell he was thinking about taking some earlier. 

"I don't do well with edibles, or even drugs really. It makes me do all types of shit I regret later." Yamaguchi sighed and took the bag from Terushima, looking to see if there was anything in there that wasn't marijuana. Terushima hummed and Yamaguchi pulled out a bag of gummy worms. 

"Let's play a game," Yamaguchi concluded, his mouth full of gummy bears. "Any suggestions?"

"Truth or dare?" Terushima suggested. Yamaguchi made a face of disgust and shook his head.

"I think truth or dare has done enough for me thank you very much." Yamaguchi let out a small laugh and Terushima smiled softly.

"Okay, what about twenty question? I barely know anything about you so it could be fun?"

If Yamaguchi's ears could perk up, they would have. 

"Hm, you want to know more about me?" He repeated, shoving his hand in the bag of gummy bears again. 

"That's what I just said didn't I?" Terushima rolled his eyes, looking back up at the stars. 

"Yeah, it is. You go first."

Terushima tried to find a good question that wasn't bland and would keep the conversation going. He thought it would be good to start out with easy question and then make his way up to more intriguing questions. 

"What's your curfew?" Terushima asked.

Yamaguchi sighed. "That's such a boring question Teru."

"See, that's what I said about that last game of truth or dare and both of those clowns ended up getting their ass beat." 

Yamaguchi threw his head back and let out a laugh. Terushima felt his heart pang in his chest. It was crazy what someone he barely knew could do to him.

"Okay, fair enough. I like to think I don't have a curfew." 

"Like to think?"

"Honestly, I didn't even tell my parents I was _going_ anywhere. I don't think they notice, their too engulfed in their own world." Yamaguchi said with a mouthful.

Terushima could say he was surprised, but he wasn't. He could tell that Yamaguchi had something bottled up inside of him even before they met up. Although Yamaguchi said it as if it didn't bother, Terushima knew it did from the way his eyebrows scrunched up. Terushima decided not to press.

"Anyways! It's my turn," Yamaguchi huffed out and crumpled up the empty bag of gummy bears he rested his chin on his palm and gazed at Terushima. Terushima knew something stupid was coming. "So, why is it that you and your magnificently high ego don't have an s/o?" Yamaguchi asked with a mischievous smile spread across his face. 

Terushima was a little taken aback by the question but answered anyway.

"Well, I did have a girlfriend like a week ago. She broke up with me though. Something about being to irresponsible and not know knowing how to keep a relationship going. Whatever that means." Terushima rambled as he reached into his backpack for another back of whatever edible he could find. Terushima tended to get talkative when he was high. But right now wasn't the best time to get talkative, especially with Yamaguchi sitting right next to him. HE could end up saying he deeply regretted.

"Oh, what could she possibly mean." Yamaguchi said sarcastically as he eyed Terushima's hand digging into his backpack.

"I don't see you denying that you have ever had marijuana before! I'm sure your just as irresponsible." Terushima defended. Yamaguchi's smirk slightly dropped and he put his hands behind his back onto the floor of the roof.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Yamaguchi mumbled, almost inaudible. Again, Terushima decided not to press. 

"It's my turn now, why haven't you had an s/o before? I'm sure your more than capable of maintaining a relationship." Terushima urged. It took Yamaguchi a while to answer the question. Terushima was positive that the freckled boy knew the answer, but was just stalling.

"Don't know. No one has ever liked me like that before, I guess."

"Lies. That girl earlier confessed to you. What did you think that was, a friendship confession?" Terushima forgot everything about 'not pressing'.

"I don't even _know_ her. Why would I date someone who just walked up to me and said 'hey i really like you, please go out with me!' ?" Yamaguchi asked looking Terushima dead in the eye. His voice had more aggression than he intended it to.

"You do have a point. I never understood that confession type of thing." Terushima stated and Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes to at him. 

"See _that_ doesn't make any sense. If you want to go out with someone how else would they know if you didn't-" Yamaguchi stopped himself. Hypocrisy was the _worst_.

"Oop, cat got your tongue? No go on continue, I'm listening." Terushima teased and Yamaguchi felt his cheeks go red. 

"We are supposed to be playing a game, not getting all comfy with each other. When's your birthday?" Yamaguchi dodged and continued to play. Terushima was very, very tempted to change the topic, but he didn't.

"April 16th. What's your favorite movie?" 

"Black box." 

"What the fuck is black box?" Terushima questioned. He felt like he should know what it was, and felt stupid afterwards for asking instead of going along like he knew what Yamaguchi was talking about.

"It's an American movie. It's about this dude who got into a car crash and went into a coma and lost his memories and this crazy grieving lady who had lost her son 2 years ago but kept some of his fucking brain cells or, I don't know memories and put it into the guy who was in a comas brain. I just explained it really poorly but if you were to watch it you would understand." 

Terushima was lost. But for his sake he pretended he was nothing of the sort.

"I didn't know you could understand english." 

Yamaguchi wouldn't understand english if it weren't for his parents. They never taught it to him, but they used to argue in english when Yamaguchi was little. Little by little he picked it up and sometimes he wished he hadn't.

"Yeah, english is a required class in Japan, dipshit." 

It was, but Yamaguchi never paid attention. It was his first class of the morning and he was too busy trying to wake the fuck up.

"Bold of you to assume I take classes."

"I know your not stupid, you take classes." Yamaguchi laughed and Terushima was surprised he could see through his poor joke. Of _course_ Terushima took classes. He didn't want to disappoint his parents and he strived of their approval. Terushima was quite smart as well (But he was really only forced into intelligence. He learned that the hard way when he did in fact repeat the 3rd grade). Although he couldn't spell for his life. 

"What do you want to be when you grow up?" Yamaguchi asked.

"An anesthesiologist." He didn't. But that's what made the most money so he thought that it was for the best.

"Anesthesiologist? Wow, don't you have to school for like a decade for that?" Yamaguchi asked. 

"Probably. But if I can make it through kindergarten to where I am right now, I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Kindergarten and med school are two drastically different things."

"No shit, Sherlock." Terushima deadpanned and Yamaguchi chuckled. 

Terushima thought of another question. It didn't take long.

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Terushima asked slyly and Yamaguchi's body tensed up.

"Yeah, I have." Yamaguchi uttered, looking down at his fingers.

"Rate the most memorable experience out of 10." Terushima was hoping he could get somewhere. It all just depended on Yamaguchi's compliance.

"Um," Yamaguchi looked like he was thinking back on it. 'Just how long ago was this kiss?' Terushima thought.

"Maybe like, a 6. It wasn't all that due to certain circumstances..." Yamaguchi voice trailed off and looked over at Terushima who had his gaze fixed onto the boy. The air felt colder and Yamaguchi felt his stomach churned. 

The two were unnaturally close together, and all though they had been like that for a while, it had just felt a tiny bit closer. 

'I wonder what it feels like to have a tongue piercing.' Yamaguchi thought. 'Wait let me stop myself, Jungkook might be listening. For that is my future husband. All he needs to do is pierce a piece of jewelry through his tongue and I'll be fine.' Yamaguchi reassured himself. He hated getting stuck in his head. His thoughts never had anything good in store for him. 

'Or I could feel what a tongue piercing feels like, right now. That sounds good.'

Terushima slowly inched closer to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi found himself doing the same.

'Yeah, right now seems perfect.' 

Cold air left Yamaguchi's nose and he could feel goosebumps on his skin. His heart wasn't pounding and he felt more relaxed than he should have. Was he dreaming? Hopefully not.

In a fleeting second Yamaguchi felt Terushima's lips on his. Terushima's lips were warm and Yamaguchi felt a sense of comfort when the two made contact. 

Yamaguchi sighed into the kiss and felt his arms wrap around Terushima's neck. Terushima pushed his tongue out and licked the seam of Yamaguchi's lips. 

Yamaguchi tensed up but quickly complied and slightly opened his mouth for entrance. At this point, Yamaguchi wasn't kissing Terushima because he had a tongue piercing. He was simply kissing Terushima because he was a living thing and had a tongue that could work his way into his mouth. 

'Jungkook would be so disappointed in me right now.' Yamaguchi thought as he continued to kiss Terushima like he hadn't kissed anyone before (which _clearly_ wasn't true). 

As the moments passed the kiss started to get more heated by the second. Terushima had moved hands up towards Yamaguchi's waist. Despite the freezing cold temperatures Yamaguchi had felt warmer than ever. 

Terushima's tongue ring felt ethereal against Yamaguchi's own tongue. Way better than he thought it would. 

Although while kissing Terushima, Yamaguchi had failed to come to realize three things.

One. Hypothermia was very real. And it did in fact start to snow while Yamaguchi was engulfed in the embrace of Terushima's hands traveling under Yamaguchi's shirt.

Two. Swapping saliva did not cause time to stop and group chats were created without his knowledge. Very, very crucial group chats. 

And Three. The devil was a shapeshifter and could come in the form of long brown hair and rosy cheeks. And the devil had an abnormally large mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao hi. um. luv you <3 i swear things will pick up don't lose interest. ong they aren't endgame (unfortunately, i definitely did think about making teruyama endgame because i love those dorks).
> 
> updating whenever the fuck i want to :')


	12. rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yamaguchi had never had any rumors spread around about him, so this was definitely new.

At school things were, different.

Very different.

The minute Yamaguchi stepped foot onto the Karasuno campus he knew something was off. He had walked to school that morning with Tsukishima, as per usual. Tsukishima either did not see or did not comment on the faint purple mark on Yamaguchi's neck. He had tried to cover it up with some stolen concealer from his sister, the sole reason being that Tsukishima was _very_ observant. And either way it wasn't any of Tsukishima's business to ask about said mark.

Yamaguchi and Terushima were not stupid. They knew that it was not appropriate or sanitary to have intercourse on the roof of an abandoned building. So, they didn't. Deep down Yamaguchi knew what he did was a mistake. Yamaguchi just hoped Terushima didn't think much of it. He had never really done that type of thing before. Well, he had but just not with someone he 'didn't know'. And plus, Terushima was high. There was no _way_ that he intended to do that.

Yamaguchi himself wasn't exactly sure why he kissed Terushima. So after he had gotten home that night, he seeked guidance from the oh so great one. It didn't really work though and it just left him feeling more conflicted than he did before.

**Private messages with Ennoshita and Yamaguchi 10:05pm**

Yamaguchi: I kissed Terushima

Ennoshita: huh

Yamaguchi: I kissed Terushima

Ennoshita: lmfao at 10:00pm ??

Yamaguchi: yes we went to some abandoned theme park

Yamaguchi: that's not the point

Ennoshita: you guys-

Ennoshita: why?

Yamaguchi: i don't know we were just playing a game and the a few seconds later we were sucking face 

Ennoshita: do you like him

Yamaguchi: im-

Yamaguchi: no?

Yamaguchi: i'm pretty sure he was eating edible drugs

Ennoshita: currently realizing that if daichi was here he would beat your ass knowing that you were in the same radius of someone with drugs. but im just going to sit here and pretend i didn't see that

Yamaguchi: haha there is a lot that he doesn't know abt me...

Yamaguchi: but no i was not consuming any drugs, enno

Ennoshita: did he say he liked you?

Yamaguchi: omg we didn't say anything we were just fucking around and then bam his tongue was playing hookie with mine

Ennoshita: oh...

Ennoshita: didn't you guys like walk home or anything? you didn't talk to each other?

Yamaguchi: um we skated home and not really we live in completely different parts of miyagi

Ennoshita: and it was just a kiss?

Yamaguchi: why are you concerned abt that specific part? i need help on how i'm supposed to approach him

Ennoshita: just answer the question

Yamaguchi: um we like idk

Yamaguchi: this topic is making me super embarrassed

Ennoshita: you brought it up

Yamaguchi: right

Yamaguchi: we were like swapping saliva ig and there's a mark on my neck but it's like super small. maybe the size of like a quarter

Ennoshita: that's kind of big...

Yamaguchi: if you look at it from a different angle it's really not that bad

Ennoshita: right

Ennoshita: don't you have a sister? just try and get some concealer from her.

Yamaguchi: well we tell eachother everything and she is going to ask why i need it and the next thing i know i'm telling her some dude sucked on my neck

Ennoshita: lol do she even know your bi

Yamaguchi: she should have picked up the signs...

Ennoshita: mhm so what am i supposed to do abt this? you didn't exactly give me a task, mate

Yamaguchi: idk your friends with terushima you should know how he feels abt this. i know how i feel abt this. i think. and now everything is going to be awkward and shit and i don't like him like that i'm currently still hung up on someone else...

Ennoshita: so why did you kiss him

Yamaguchi: ...

Yamaguchi: that is not up for discussion

Ennoshita: obviously it needs to be discussed because you were stupid enough to kiss someone you apparently 'don't like'

Yamaguchi: ...

Yamaguchi: what crawled up your ass and died...?

Ennoshita: nothing your just confusing me a lot.

Yamaguchi: what is there to be confused about i just _told_ you what happened

Ennoshita: you know what forget it. i have to go anyway. bye

Yamaguchi: bye..?

**A few minutes later in Ennoshita and Terushima's Private messages:**

Terushima: HDGHBUWNE ENNO

Ennoshita: yesss?

Terushima: I KISSED HIM WE LITERALLY MADE OUT

Ennoshita: really?

Terushima: YES IM SCREAMINGG

Terushima: I AM ECSTATIC I CANNOT BREATHEEE

Ennoshita: that's great teru

Ennoshita: except the breathing part, try to breathe

Terushima: DO YOU THINK HE LIKES ME??

Ennoshita: for sure, but you should just a little bit okay? take things slow.

Terushima: OKAY YOU'RE RIGHT I SHOULDNT MAKE THINGS AWKWARD

Terushima: SO I'M JUST GOING TO CONTINUE HOW WE WERE BEFORE

Terushima: YOUR THE BEST ENNO LOVE YOU

Ennoshita: np teru.

_Terushima has gone offline_

_Ennoshita has gone offline_

_\--_

Ennoshita has created a group chat

Ennoshita added Akaashi to the group chat

Ennoshita added Shirabu to the group chat

Akaashi: what's this group chat??

Shirabu: yeah don't we have that main one with all the other idiots?

Ennoshita: i have never been so disappointed in myself, one of my teammates, and my friend.

Akaashi: elaborate?

Shirabu: ^

Akaashi: and i can feel how distressed you are through the phone

Ennoshita: i am

Ennoshita: so like 15 minutes ago i just finished talking to Terushima and i stared at my wall for 20 minutes regretting my life choices

Akaashi: sounds abt right. he makes ppl want to do that

Ennoshita: but that's not the point

Ennoshita: because before i talked to terushima i had finished talking to yamaguchi a few minutes prior

Shirabu: lmfao now i'm scared asf

Ennoshita: turns out that those two had gone to some abandoned theme park and while they were there they made out or kissed or like whatever.

Ennoshita: and to make matters WORSE yamaguchi had come to me and ranted about how he thought it was a mistake and that he didn't mean to. i asked him if he liked terushima and he was like 'i'm still hung up on someone else'

Akaashi: then why did he kiss him?

Ennoshita: my exact thought

Ennoshita: THEN

Shirabu: there's more??

Ennoshita: YES FLASHBACK TO A FEW DAYS AGO I WAS ON A DISCORD CALL WITH TERU

Ennoshita: AND HE WAS TALKING ABOUT YAMAGUCHI AND HOW HE THOUGHT HE WAS INTERESTING AND HIS LOOKS AND WHATEVER

Ennoshita: AND THEN

Shirabu: holy fuck-

Ennoshita: TERU HAD THE AUDACITY TO TEXT ME AND SAY THAT HE KISSED YAMAGUCHI AND HE THOUGHT THAT YAMAGUCHI LIKED HIM TOO AND ME BEING THE GOOD FRIEND I AM I TOLD HIM TO TAKE THINGS SLOW AND TALK TO HIM LIKE HE USUALLY DOES

Ennoshita: AND NOW

Ennoshita: I WAS BEING A BITCH TO YAMAGUCHI AND HE IS PROBABLY CONFUSED AS HELL

Ennoshita: AND I'M CONFLICTED. DO I BE A GOOD FRIEND OR A GOOD CAPTAIN???

Ennoshita: IF ONLY YAMAGUCHI CHOSE TO BE VICE CAPTAIN HE WOULD HAVE TO BE HIS OWN CAPTAIN AND I WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THIS BULLSHIT

Akaashi: that's a lot...

Shirabu: no fucking shit akaashi..

Akaashi: am i supposed to pick sides or??

Ennoshita: that would be appreciated

Shirabu: i have always thought that ennoshita was a very calm and composed guy, now he has completely gone and lost his shit.

Akaashi: agreed.

Akaashi: would you like some advice enno?

Ennoshita: yes please...

Ennoshita: and if you say some fucked up shit like "follow your heart" i will remove your ass from this group chat so fast you won't even see it coming

Akaashi: *deletes paragraph cutely*

Shirabu: PLEASEE NOT THE BLOXBURG MOM

Akaashi: anyway-

Akaashi: honestly you should try and talk with yamaguchi and see if he actually likes teru and this person he is hung up on is just getting in the way. and if he is certain that he likes this other person (i have a good idea or who they are) then just try and let terushima down slowly. yamaguchi does care about him, i can tell. i just think that he thought the kiss was a mistake because he can't get over this person.

Ennoshita: i didn't ask for a mf character analysis, i asked for a god damn answer mr.zen

Shirabu: MR ZEN PLEASEEE

_Shirabu has changed Akaashi's name to mr. zen_

mr. zen: fuck you i was just trying to help you and your sorry ass

mr. zen: and shirabu stfu i will step on your crooked bangs ass

Ennoshita: mr.zen exe has stopped working

mr. zen: anyways-

mr. zen: i think you should just wait until monday and see how everything goes. try and talk to yamaguchi and see how he feels.

Ennoshita: okay...

mr. zen: and if that doesn't work then i think kenma can abuse some sense into him

Shirabu: ^ i think that should be our first option 🗣️

mr. zen: stfu we are not abusing yamaguchi. not yet. and at least he's getting _somewhere_. aren't you the same person in a fwb relationship with your senpai??

_Shirabu has gone offline_

Ennoshita: that was so mean-

mr. zen: 😛

_mr. zen has gone offline_

_Ennoshita has gone offline_

-

-

Yamaguchi felt stares on him as he walked through the hallways. He hated it when he felt like everyone was watching him, even if they weren't. So right now, when he _knew_ people were watching him closely, he felt exceptionally uncomfortable. When at school he was quiet and reserved and made sure to keep out of trouble, so he couldn't imagine what he did to make the whole school to be suddenly aware of his presence ( Not that they weren't before. Confessions were widely popular for him so he was definitely quite popular on a daily basis).

When Yamaguchi started to approach his classroom he felt his arm get yanked on the other side of the door and he yelped slightly.

"What the-"

"You and Tsukishima are dating?!" Kageyama asked quickly, Hinata was bouncing up and down by Kageyama's side. Yamaguchi always knew they were stuck together like glue, but never in _this_ sense. It was seven in the morning and the two had already found each other. Yamaguchi thought they had echolocation or something, but was brought back to the question that Kageyama had sputtered out.

"Why the hell does everyone think we are dating! We are not. Who told you that?" Yamaguchi said in frustration.

Hinata and Kageyama shared a look and then turned the glances back to Yamaguchi.

"You guys never dated? At all-?" Hinata asked, raising an eyebrow at Yamaguchi. The boy shook his head.

"Ha! I told you Bakayama!" Hinata yelled pointing a finger at Kageyama's annoyed face.

"Shut up! I said it _might_ be true!" Kageyama defended, but Hinata kept the proud smirk plastered on his face. Kageyama's expression was a mix of distress and constipation. From afar this couple would have looked very unstable, but Yamaguchi knew that these two would definitely grow old and wrinkly together. He also noticed how their fingers were intertwined together. Had they always done that subconsciously?

" _What_ might not be true?" Yamaguchi questioned. He hated being left in the dark. He had enough of that at home, he wouldn't be able to stand it if it happened at school a well.

"Oh so you haven't heard?" Hinata asked.

"Obviously not dumbass," Kageyama commented and Hinata ignored him all together.

"Some girl in class five said that she wanted to confess to you even though you were dating Tsukishima, and when she did you were with another guy. Terushima, I think she said it was. She told the a bunch of second years and some third years know as well. Apparently you're really popular, Yamaguchi. But basically everyone thinks your 'cheating on Tsukishima'." Hinata explained.

Yamaguchi wanted to die. He wanted to pluck his hair out, scream and wish he never woke up that morning.

Yamaguchi stood in front of the two, his backpack strap clutched in his hands. His stomach began to churn and he felt like he was falling from a five story building.

"I think I'm going to be sick-"

"Tadashi!"

'Fuck'. Yamaguchi thought. He knew that voice. This was what he was scared of the most.

Takemi. She was standing right down the hallway and she looked like she had been looking for him for years.

And to top it off, just a few days ago he had told her that Kageyama wasn't interested in anyone, and here he was. Fingers intertwined with another. He was definitely going to hear it from her.

She fixed her gaze on Hinata and Kageyama's fingers and Tadashi could see the slight confusion that had swept over her. She quickly brushed it away and her stern eyes met Yamaguchi's again.

"Yamaguchi, why did that pretty girl just call you by your first name?" Hinata asked innocently and Kageyama was too engulfed in the powerful yawn to notice Hinata's question."Wait, is that-"

"That's my sister Hinata. Please do not imply anything other than her being my blood related sibling." Yamaguchi shut down Hinata's theory and Hinata went silent at Yamaguchi's tone of voice.

Yamaguchi sighed and started to walk towards his sister.

"I'll see you at lunch. Bye Hinata, Kageyama."

"Bye Yamaguchi!"

Takemi didn't look happy. And for the first time in Tadashi's life, he was absolutely _terrified_ of his sister.

\--

"Tadashi, what the actual _fuck_?"

Tadashi stayed silent. They were near the old teacher bathroom, there had recently been a new installation on the other side of the hall for new bathrooms, so there was never anyone in that area.

His sister always seemed to be very nice to other people, but when Tadashi and Takemi were alone, they fought like any other siblings (maybe even worse). Tadashi though Takemi was vindictive, and Takemi thought Tadashi was selfish. They were both right, to an extent.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Tadashi asked. He didn't understand why she was so mad. It wasn't any of her business anyway. "It's just a rumor. Ignore it, stupid." Tadashi said turning around to go back to his class. Class didn't start until another 20 minutes, but Tadashi really did not want to be near his sister right now.

"How am I supposed to 'ignore it' when people are saying such... unrealistic things about you" she spat. Tadashi wasn't sure which she was talking about. The part about him dating Tsukishima, or the part about him 'cheating on Tsukishima'.

"I don't know what your talking about, Takemi." Which wasn't a complete lie. Tadashi in fact did not know what topic Takemi was speaking about. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"Your not... you're not like _that_ ," She croaked out.

Instantly, Tadashi knew what she was talking about.

"Not like what?"

"Your not _gay_ Tadashi," The word rolled off her lips as if it were such a sin. _Technically_ , he wasn't gay. So in a way, she was wrong. "Right...?" she said softly.

Tadashi felt his shoulder tense up and he clenched his fists. He really _hated_ her sometimes. It was useless trying to convince himself otherwise.

"Not necessarily." he said calmly. He was prepared for an outburst from her and an outburst is what he got.

"Don't bullshit me. What do you think mom and dad will say?" she uttered.

What _were_ his parents going to say? Tadashi didn't really know his parents view on that type of stuff. Actually, he didn't really know his parents at _all_. The parents that me knew were the parents who he confided in years ago. Right now, he didn't know who stood in the place of them. They had stopped being his parents _years_ before.

"Mom and dad aren't going to say _anything_ , because they're not going to _know_." Tadashi insisted sternly. He was able to keep this a secret for long enough, he was not about to get outed because his sister didn't know how to keep a supposed secret.

"Wh-"

"I have to get to class. See you later, I guess." Tadashi said quickly and made his way towards the main hallway. If Takemi was calling his name, he wasn't listening. He was only thinking about what he would do if Takemi decided she was going to open her large, seemingly homophobic, mouth.

\--  
It was Yamaguchi's last class of the day and he just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. People had come up to Yamaguchi earlier to ask about him and Tsukishima and he immediately cleared up it. The whispering and weird stares had gone down but still, they were there. And definitely not subtle.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had all their classes together but always got separated. They had a terrible habit of passing notes, and it had only gotten worse going into their second year. Yamaguchi sat at the back of the class while Tsukishima sat at the front. The two had discussed learning Morse clad to communicate. They were _that_ desperate _._

So when Yamaguchi walked into his dreaded biology class he had come to realize that there was a substitute. Their name was written in fancy looking romaji on the board and Yamaguchi struggled to read it. And after all the englished subbed movies he still couldn't read anything of the text out of the basic arial format. Go figure.

Other students were engulfed in their other conversation and Yamaguchi moved his eyes towards the back of the classroom. There Tsukishima sat in the back row doing god knows what on his phone. Tsukishima had _definitely_ heard about the rumors going on but Yamaguchi didn't have any time to talk to him about it (Tsukishima had to do tutoring in the first year hallway during lunch so Yamaguchi's wasn't able to talk to him about it then either). 

Yamaguchi weaved his way through the isle's of desks that aligned the classroom and sat at the desk that was right beside Tsukishima's. Tsukishima looked over at the boy and he raised an eyebrow. Yamaguchi pressed his mouth into a line and gave Tsukishima the most sarcastically uninterested look he could muster. Tsukishima breathed out a small laugh and shook his head a slightly and looked down at his phone. 

The teacher had walked in and started to get her lesson ready and Yamaguchi opened his notebook to take sloppy notes. Usually he ended up using Tsukishima's notes even though Yamaguchi's handwriting was supposedly better than his. It was, Yamaguchi just wanted to stay as modest as possible. 

Not even twenty minutes into the lecture, as soon as the teacher had turned her back Yamaguchi could see Tsukishima smiling down at a certain note he was writing. Tsukishima folded up the paper and slung his hand into the isle of desks, keeping his eyes closely on the teachers back. Yamaguchi grabbed the note and unfolded the piece of paper.

_How is "my boyfriend" Tadashi doing? -Suckyshima_

Yamaguchi cringed at the note and realized that Tsukishima was making fun of him. But jokes on him because only and idiot would sign a note he passed onto someone himself. Yamaguchi wrote back and passed the piece of paper back onto Tsukishima's desk.

_Stop your clowning yourself. Did you know people thought were were dating? -Yama_

Tsukishima wrote his response back almost instantly and threw the piece of paper on Yamaguchi's desk again.

_Ofc I knew. How could you cheat on me Yama-chan :( -Suckyshima_

Yamaguchi hated that nickname. Especially coming out of Tsukishima's mouth. Yamaguchi had always told him it sounded like a pet name and Tsukishima said it was just more of a reason to keep using it.

_You knew? -Yama_

The two just kept throwing letters back and forth, it was almost a skill for them not to get caught. Except that on time Yamaguchi messed up his aim and threw the note in the middle of the isle, hence the reason why the got seperated. 

_Your very oblivious to the things that go on around you. -Suckyshima_

_*You're -Yama_

_Piss off. Anyway, why did that girl tell the whole school we were dating, and why did she think you were cheating on me? -Suckyshima_

_I was with Terushima and she was confessing to me. Terushima had like put his arm around my neck or something idk. I guess she thought that meant that we were sucking face or something -Yama_

Technically they were. But Tsukishima could learn those turn of events later.

_How do you even know Terushima anyway? He goes to a different school. -Suckyshima_

_Why do you know english anyway? It belongs to a different country... -Yama_

_Ayo you on to something -Suckyshima_

_Always have been, you're late to the mf party -Yama_

_Answer for number five lol? -Suckyshima_

_Respiration. Terushima made a groupchat with a bunch of captains and he added me because he though I was "captain material" -Yama_

_So you're the only second year there? -Suckyshima_

_Well Goshiki was there for like 2 days. He got cut though. He made a bad joke._

_Yikes. There's a middle blocker group chat too. -Suckyshima_

_Yeah i know, Kenma was telling me about that. -Yama_

_Kenma? You're friends with Kenma? -Suckyshima_

_Mhm. Why? -Yama_

_Look at you, making friends with all sorts of people.. -Suckyshima_

_Aw don't be sad Tsukki. I promise I won't leave you. Besties for life I say <3 -Yama_

_Ew stop -Suckyshima_

_If_ _it makes you feel better, no one can replace my Tsukki -Yama_

It did make him feel better. And what was definitely not the first time that month, Tsukishima found himself wishing that one part of the rumors were true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating when i come to terms with my sexuality (never 🗣️)
> 
> lmfao but i will probably update sometime next week, this update was early asf too.


	13. all the kinks are valid

_Suga has created a group chat_

_Suga added Suna and Oikawa to the group chat_

Suga: it is time

Suna: took you long enough

Oikawa: ^ what he said

Suna: lol who are you?

Suga: wowwww

Suga: i told you i was going to find someone who matched our chaotic tendencies and i have

Oikawa: yes yes hello i am oikawa toru at your service ;)

Suga: fuck introductions we got to get this show on the mf road

Suna: YES FINALLY 

Oikawa: i like this one suga

Suga: eh he's alr

Suna: im right here-

Suga: ANYWAY 

Suga: suna you saw the plan i texted you right?

Suna: yep

Suga: oikawa?

Oikawa: yes sir 

Suga: so i am going to remind you, we abt to get a hell of a lot of backlash when this shit is over

Oikawa: i live for controversies

Suna: ^

Suga: and we have to do this according to my plan, if we do ANYTHING wrong it wont work

Oikawa: control freak

Suga: say YOU???

Oikawa: smd

Suga: oh word??

Oikawa: ugh you are despicable

Suna: can we move onnn?

Suga: oh yeah, right.

Suga: i'm abt to add everyone to this gc, they shouldn't be able to back read.

Suga: if they can then, oh well we're screwed.

Oikawa: i-

Suna: obviously this requires a little more thought

Suga: bitch wdym more thought? i stayed up all night making a plan so at least ONE person can get laid. this only requires a single brain cell called the horny brain cell

Oikawa: AHHAHAHAHHA

Suna: only a few people are fortunate enough to be born with the horny brain cell

Oikawa: we were all fortunate enough

Suga: omg stfu are you ready?

Oikawa: mhm

Suna: yes

Suga: OKAY, LET PLAN STOP THE PINING CHILDREN BEGIN

Suna: you guys sure have a lot of free time to be able to do all of this for a few of second and third years

Oikawa: we have to help the children in need right mr. refreshing?

Suga: YEAH

_Suga had added Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Daichi, and others to the group chat_

_Suga has given Suna and Oikawa admin rights_ _  
_

_Suga had turned off admin rights_

Tsukishima: i literally CANNOT do this again

Hinata: ooh a group chat! what for?

Oikawa: i'm so glad you asked chibi-chan

Hinata: oh it's the grand king!!

Daichi: suga? what is this?

Suga: hi daichi...

Futakuchi: ick i can smell the tension through the screen

Atsumu: hiii shoyou-kun

Hinata: hi atsumu-san!

Sakusa: i already hate it here

Atsumu: omi omi!

Sakusa: and the fact that i cant mute this gc or leave is so disturbing

Kenma: what he said

Kuroo: kenma you actually replied to a text??

Kenma: and now im done replying have fun

Suga: i have gathered you all here today to announce something extremely important

Ennoshita: so important that you had to bring in 3 different prefectures?

Suga: yes <3

Ennoshita: right...

Suna: stfu and listen to suga you goats

Tsukishima: that was so out of pocket im not exactly sure what to say

Kyoutani: fr

Suga: it is almost the holidays and christmas is coming up

Suga: im sure your all aware that there are some graduates in this gc so you might be wondering "sugawara senpai, why did you create this group chat with all these old people?"

Kyoutani: i mean i didn't want to say anything but...

Suga: HEY I WAS BEING SARCASTIC

Suga: anyway. 

Suga: I was thinking that we should all get together and have like a party or something!

Sakusa: i would like you to know that if i was able to leave this group chat i would leave like rn

Tsukishima: ^

Kenma: ^

Kyoutani: ^

Semi: y'all just got to accept your fate. 

Shirabu: what do YOU know abt fate??

Semi: more than you apparently

Oikawa: that was so sexy. semi please stomp on me

Iwaizumi: shut up shittykawa stop harrassing semi

Shirabu: who is what now-

Tendou: semi semi looks like you have an admirer~

Ushijima: I too have have seen Oikawa be quite fond of Eita.

Oikawa: who added him here??

Suga: ME. i said all the mf teams hoe

Oikawa: right...

Suga: anyway you all have no choice whether to go or not. because i will find you. idgaf if you live in a different prefecture. ride a train i know some of you guys have money.

Suga: *cough cough* sakusa *cough cough*

Sakusa: no.

Suga: bold of you to assume you have a say in this lol

Oikawa: suga supremacy 🛐

Suna: mhm

Osamu: sunarin?? 

Suna: yes my scrumptious little onigiri 🥺

Tsukishima: there was so much wrong with that sentence i don't even know where to start

Suga: hold up we got to take roll call to make sure everyone is here.

Suga: and if you don't respond i will find you. 

Yamaguchi: scary

Suga: starting with Nekoma

Suga: Kuroo, Kenma, Lev, and Yaku

Kuroo: here

Kenma: here

Lev: here

Yaku: here

Kageyama: the mood in this group chat just shifted and it has given me a more delinquent vibe 

Tsukishima: well would you look at that, the kind used the word delinquent in the right way

Kageyama: i want to stomp on your glasses 

Suna: ^ petition to cancel tsukishima 2021??

Yamaguchi: signed

Kageyama: yamaguchi??

Yamaguchi: tsukki stole my villager in animal crossing, he deserves DEATH

Tsukishima: fuck your villager, he was ugly any way

Yamaguchi: you know what, that's why jiggly puff beat your ass in pokémon

Kenma: JIGGLY PUFF DID WHAT KJDSBKHEDIWUQ

Tendou: HAHAHA HOW BAD ARE YOU 

Lev: that's super embarrassing tsukishima

Tsukishima: our friendship = over

Yamaguchi: so be it, i cant be friends with someone who is so weak they cant even beat jiggly puffs scrawny ass

Kuroo: IM RUNNING YAMAGUCHI STOMPED ON HIM AND THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW

Ushijima: that's mildly embarrassing 

Oikawa: EVEN USHIJIMA AGREES

Shirabu: we taught him well at shiritorizawa

Tendou: i bet i could teach you a whole bunch of things ushy gushy

Sakusa: stop. go back, look at the message you just sent. analyze it VERY closely. it's not too late to delete that.

Ennoshita: before we say something lets THINK  
T - is it true?  
H - is it helpful?  
I - is it interesting?  
N - is it NECCESARY?  
K - is it kind?

Semi: YO ENNOSHITAS GOT ME DEADDD

Futakuchi: FRRRR I SAVED THAT IN MY NOTES IM GOING TO LOOK BACK AT THAT

Suna: WE ARE LOOSING ALL FOCUS HERE

Suga: YES

Suga: you know what im just going to look at the chat log, that just makes it a whole lot easier to see whos here or not

Oikawa: good idea bestie

Iwaizumi: ??

Oikawa: Iwa-chan do you really want me to call you bestie??

Osamu: ayo don't discriminate maybe he has got a bestie kink

Atsumu: all kinks are valid 😁

Kageyama: what's a kink

Hinata: oh my god kageyama-

Tsukishima: the king really sucks at social cues doesn't he

Suna: tsukishima's vocabulary   
\- the king  
\- shrimpy  
\- and the latest documentary 

Yamaguchi: tsukishima slander is valid

Shirabu: yall are still beefing 😭

Yamaguchi: we aren't beefing, we are simply NOT FRIENDS

Tsukishima: and i told you, YOUR. VILLAGER. WAS. UGLY. TAKE HIS ASS BACK

Kageyama: notice how yamaguchi used "tsukishima"

Tsukishima: that's his way of saying he's mad at me

Yamaguchi: IM NOT MAD WE JUST AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE

Yamaguchi: changing the subject

Yamaguchi: anyone notice how hinata is all buddy buddy with every single setter

Kuroo: PLEASEE I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT THIS TO BOKUTO EARLIER

Tsukishima: why is every setter lining up for this migit

Yamaguchi: notice how your comments aren't actually needed??

Tsukishima: you are ASKING for me to steal another villager

Yamaguchi: bold of you to assume i haven't blocked you yet??

Tsukishima: you wouldn't??

Yamaguchi: but i did??

Tsukishima: he did-

Atsumu: that's a different type of pain

Suna: of course you would know

Sakusa: haha

Atsumu: not the BOTH of you ganging up on me. you should be ashamed of yourselves

Suga: okay so everyone is here except bokuto, akaashi, and yahaba

Kuroo: hm that's an odd pairing. i wonder what they could be doing at this fine hour of the day

Yamaguchi: it's 10pm?? what are you on??

Atsumu: THE NIGHT IS STILL YOUNG

Oikawa: AND SO ARE WE

Suga: UGH YOU BEAT ME TO IT I WAS ABOUT TO TYPE THAT

Kyoutani: can i leave

Oikawa: NO

Suga: NO

Suna: NO

Shirabu: i think they said yes

Tsukishima: obviously they did not

Shirabu: bite me

Sakusa: that is completely unsanitary not to mention unnecessary

Yamaguchi: period and that's on pda is an option, not a necessity

Sakusa: i like this one can we keep him

Tsukishima: no

Yamaguchi: I TOLD YOU WE AREN'T FRIENDS ANYMORE WHY ARE YOU STILL ASSOCIATING WITH THE PEOPLE WHO ASSOCIATE WITH ME???

Tsukishima: THATS LIKE EVERYONE

Yamaguchi: well go find some new friends idk

Kageyama: this is beautiful, im screenshotting 

Tsukishima: do it and i will put garden gnomes on every known surface in your house

Kageyama: im so scared 😰 

Tsukishima: omw

Suga: so is everyone in for the get together??

Yaku: when you say get together you make us sound so old

Lev: yaku-san, you are old though

Yaku: as a matter of fact, yes. we will be attending the "get together". lev when i see you its on SIGHT

Kenma: yes.

Lev: kenma-san we see each other almost everyday

Kenma: okayy?? that's not going to stop me from decking you lol

Kuroo: kenma, i thought we worked on this. you aren't supposed to threaten the first years

Kenma: im not threatening the first years im threatening lev. singular, first year.

Yaku: petition to beat up lev as a group??

Kenma: signed

Lev: im not very comfy with the energy we have created in this studio today

Kenma: lol okay idgaf 

Suga: HEY

Suga: I SAID ARE WE CLEAR WITH THE GET TOGETHER

Ushijima: i think it is a good idea, sugawara. i will be attending.

Tendou: i will too if ushy gushy is going

Oikawa: that sounds so terrible

Tendou: 😋

Suga: anyway, karasuno has no choice but to go. it's not an option lol

Ennoshita: i knew that from the jump, i was just waiting for someone to confirm it

Hinata: yay! this is going to be so much fun!

Kenma: if shoyo's going i guess i will.

_Everyone agrees accept those who aren't there and Sakusa_

Atsumu: c'mon omi omi it's going to be fun

Sakusa: no, it wont. there are going to be so many people and that could carry a whole mf virus

Osamu: ugh not this again

Sakusa: im TELLING you. someone could be carrying a virus unknown to science and we would be standing right in the same room of them

Atsumu: the chances of that happening are 0.01%

Sakusa: but not zero. it's NEVER zero

Suga: Sakusa, you have no choice. open your email inbox <3

Sakusa: he just emailed me a picture of the front of my house. help.

Suga: so you'll go?!

Sakusa: i didn't-

Suga: GREAT

Suga: so now,

Suga: the details

Suga: we are going to be having it at yamaguchi's house on christmas eve

Yamaguchi: what? who said? i never agreed to this? ever? 

Suga: well it only makes sense, you have the biggest house don't you?

Yamaguchi: why do you know where i live?

Suga: Tsukishima is surprisingly easy to convince.

Yamaguchi: wowww so that just confirms that we aren't compatible tsukishima. im sorry.

Tsukishima: SUGA YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDNT SAY ANYTHING

Suga: i had my fingers crossed

Suna: SO HE DROPPED THE ADDY WITHOUT ANY HESITATION?? 

Suga: none

Suna: BWHAHAHA ITLL BE YOUR OWN HOMIES

Yamaguchi: blocked, unfriended, unfollowed, uninvited to my sweet sixteen.

Suga: the way your already 17 🤔

Yamaguchi: AND YOU GAVE HIM THE BIRTHDAY?? YOUR AN OPP

Tsukishima: that's what you get for saying jiggly puff beat my ass

Kuroo: still holding that against you till the day you die

Yamaguchi: and the fact that you assume that i don't have plans for christmas eve is just baffling

Suga: DO you have plans for christmas eve??

Yamaguchi:...

Yamaguchi: petition to cancel suga 2k21??

Tsukishima: signed

Yamaguchi: you cant sign SHIT because your a traitor

Atsumu: WHAT IS THE TEA THE BOYS ARE FIGHTING

Suga: so it's official, everyone's coming?

Yamaguchi: if everyone is coming to my house they got to pay 2000 yen to come in

Osamu: 2000 YEN??

Shirabu: that's the bare minimum, how broke are you??

Osamu: you would be broke too if your brother stole all your shit

Atsumu: ONG I DIDNT TAKE THAT SWEATER

Osamu: YOUR WEARING IT

Kenma: caught in 4k

Sakusa: IWENJESIEIUW WHY WOULD YOU LIE ABT THAT??

Atsumu: I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO IT JUST SLIPPED OUT

Yamaguchi: lol but i was just kidding nobody is coming to my house and i mean it

Suga: YAMA 😩😩😩 MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI

Yamaguchi: srry i have plans on christmas eve

Suga: with who??

Yamaguchi: Kenma

Kenma: cap, im going to that party 

Yamaguchi: weren't you just saying you didn't have the time for physical human interaction in the group chat yesterday??

Kenma: that was yesterday, today is a new day.

Kuroo: what group chat

Kenma: kuro, i told you abt this. the one that terushima made??

Kuroo: ohhh yeah

Suga: speaking of terushima, invite him

Ennoshita: NO

Yamaguchi: NO

Ennoshita: what he said

Suga: that was more of a statement, not a question.

Yamaguchi: can't, he has plans on christmas eve

Suga: your just a lying machine today aren't you? 

Yamaguchi: these hips don't lie hoe

Suna: HAHAHAHAHA

Suga: you on thin ice hefa

Oikawa: HEFA??? WHAT IS THIS NEW YORK??

Yamaguchi: i could totally see myself living there one day

Oikawa: me too, meeting all those american boys *sighs in japanese*

Iwaizumi: ??

Oikawa: don't worry iwa-chan, im positive that someone would want to start a relationship with you

Suga: if i didn't know any better i would say that oikawa was interested in you iwaizumi

Oikawa: me?? no, i only have eyes for semi.

Semi: keep your eyes to yourself please.

Oikawa: c'mon semi chan 😩😩 i know you can get it😏😏

Shirabu: the day you were born will forever be a tragedy

Oikawa: not you too shira-chan 😩😩

Ennoshita: sigh

Ennoshita: before we say something lets THINK  
T - is it true?  
H - is it helpful?  
I - is it interesting?  
N - is it NECCESARY?  
K - is it kind?

Yamaguchi: im disappointed he had to say that so soon

Suna: we can't keep things normal in here for a minute

Tsukishima: "my scrumptious little onigiri 🥺" this you??

Suna: that was 45 minutes ago, im a different person now.

Tsukishima: right, and i didn't kill yamaguchi's villager

Yamaguchi: omw to beat tsukishima up, whos coming? 

Kuroo: AYOOO THIS IS PART TWO OF SHIRA VS. FUTAKUCHI EXCEPT IN A DIFFERENT FONT

Tsukishima: why were they even fighting?

Yamaguchi: k-pop

Tsukishima: huh

Yamaguchi: i'll tell you abt it later

Kenma: weren't you guys just-

Kenma: nvm.

Suga: yamaguchi, at least think abt it. okay?

Yamaguchi: sure.

Kyoutani: yay friendships are bonded, plans were made. can we leave now?

Oikawa: if yahaba-chan was here you wouldn't be saying anything would you mad dog-chan?

Kyoutani: see ya man.

_Kyoutani has gone offline_

Kenma: I IMAGINED THAT WITH THE WINDOWS POWER OFF MUSIC AND I STARTED DYING EVEN THOUGH IT WASN'T THAT FUNNY

Hinata: HAHAHA PLEASE 

Suga: ig you can all leave. and again. everyone is going.

Tsukshima: right...

Atsumu: see you one christmas eve everyone!

Yamaguchi: that still isn't confirmed yet. why cant we just meet at someones house in tokyo

Suga: see i thought of that, and then i realized we will all probably get arrested

Yamaguchi: fair. im trying to make it to graduation 

Atsumu: graduation? im trying to make it to tomorrow 💀

_...till next time_

_**updating some time this week.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone. i have one announcement. i have decided on what im going to write when i finish next generation. but don't worry, next generation isn't ending ANYTIME soon. but when it is coming to an end i will let you guys know and keep you posted on the new fic i am going to be writing. and have you guys been SEEING my upload schedule ;) she is hella frequent now idk...
> 
> (and someone asked for my pronouns in my inbox so here: she/her. and ong if someone calls me author chan im deleting this fic. ONG.)


	14. normal (not so much)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: homophobia, past internalized homophobia, brief nsfw, implied nsfw <3 buckle up ig

"Hey Tsukki, I've been thinking."

"Oh shit," 

"Check yourself before you wreck yourself. Or I wreck you."

"Suggestive, but go on."

It was around 8pm, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were hanging out in Yamaguchi's bedroom. They were supposed to be studying, but that was long forgotten when Yamaguchi started to browse amazon for things he definitely did not need. The curtains were drawn and the room was slightly dark, Yamaguchi's laptop being the only sources of light.

"You really should date someone, like that girl in class 3. Or Kuroo or something." Yamaguchi confessed. To anyone, including Tsukishima this conversation must have sounded absolutely _crazy,_ but Yamaguchi really _had_ been thinking. He had been thinking about Tsukishima specifically. 

Tsukishima was attractive, he was stoic. His reluctant and dismissive just encouraged girls to be more persistent and in Tsukishima's words, annoying. Yamaguchi thought that all of these things were true. He knew they were. Yamaguchi knew Tsukishima inside and out and vice versa. Except Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima _obviously_ did not know _everything_ about him. Like the fact that he kissed Terushima. That was just for starters.

Tsukishima didn't know that Yamaguchi didn't particularly like volleyball, he just played because he knew Akiteru and Tsukishima had connected through the sport. And after what had happened in middle school, their connection was lost. 

Yamaguchi hated to see Tsukishima gloomy and frustrated, and when he had wanted to quit volleyball, Yamaguchi couldn't let him. And if it meant playing a sport that he didn't really like for a few years, so be it.

Even though Tsukishima was smart, he was painfully oblivious. Yamaguchi found it ironic when he called Kageyama clueless to social cues when Tsukishima really wasn't any better. If someone didn't outright tell Tsukishima something, he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it, let alone acknowledged it. 

For instance, even though he was the person who could read Yamaguchi like a book (Other than Kenma. But it wasn't personal, Kenma could read everybody like it was nothing), there were certain things he didn't take into consideration.

Like why did Yamaguchi stick by his side no matter how hard Tsukishima tried to pushed him away? Why did Yamaguchi even kiss Tsukishima? Tsukishima was clueless. Too clueless for his own good. 

To anyone who observed the two enough would know that they was a lot of pent up sexual tension. To anyone it would have been obvious that the two had feelings for each other. It was apparent that it wasn't obvious enough to _everyone_.

Yamaguchi couldn't remember what it was like to _not_ like Tsukishima. Tsukishima was everything he wanted to be, and at first he thought he was mixing up love with adoration. And even if he wasn't, he figured that you could love your best friend in a platonic manner.

Except you weren't supposed get jealous when your best friend received confessions or letters stuffed into his locker.

It didn't take Yamaguchi long to realize that he in fact, was in love with Tsukishima.

There was a lot of internalized homophobia when he had first come to the realization that he did not see Tsukishima as just a friend. Yamaguchi was in _middle_ _school_ for goodness sake. That's when girls and boys started to begin a relationship with one another. No one had ever been in a relationship with the same gender at his school. 

His parents never talked about it, but he easily knew his fathers view on it. His father came off as rude and impotent. And to some extent he is. But in the earlier years of Yamaguchi's childhood he was caring and taught Yamaguchi all he knew to this day. He used to be caring and charismatic. And that is the only reason Yamaguchi knew his father could never bring himself to reject someone because of their sexual orientation.

His mother was more of a mystery. She spent more time around his sister. It was obvious who her favorite was but that didn't really matter to Yamaguchi. All he needed was his father and he would be completely fine. 

But he learned how to live without his parents care for a while.

At first, Yamaguchi thought there was something wrong with him. Yamaguchi knew how he felt about Tsukishima, but also did find himself blushing when talking to girls. It was only months after he came to terms with his feelings about Tsukishima that he found out what sexuality was. 

That was its own mess and deserves a whole biography on the topic. 

The internet could do oh so wondrous things for a teenager. But for a sexually confused teenager, not so much.

Yamaguchi hated the way Tsukishima used to treat him, but stayed quiet because he knew Tsukishima would come to his senses and change. And he did, but that only made it harder for Yamaguchi to forget his feelings.

Yamaguchi was under the impression that his feelings were without a doubt, unrequited. He thought Tsukishima was as straight as a pole and there was no way he was interested in Yamaguchi's clingy self.

And Yamaguchi thought Tsukishima's attitude towards him was just a blessing in disguise. If Tsukishima showed no interest to Yamaguchi, then it would be easier to get over his feelings. It was like crushing on a movie star (As overused as that simile is). It was just better to watch from afar than to actually get a glimpse of what things could actually be like. 

It was just easier that way, wasn't it?

When Tsukishima changed the way he was towards Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi knew he had to do something. And fast. 

The more Tsukishima was nicer to him and treated him more like an equal, the more he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. It was even more inconvenient that Yamaguchi was starting to lose feelings just a few months prior. So with this sudden change of heart from Tsukishima, you could begin to imagine how confused poor Yamaguchi was.

Yamaguchi had come to the conclusion that it would be best if he paired Tsukishima up with someone as soon as possible. The faster Tsukishima dove into a relationship, the faster Yamaguchi could get lost into one himself (Preferably with Terushima, but hey anyone who was mildly attractive and had a tolerable personality would do).

It just seemed more plausible for Tsukishima to have feelings for someone like Kuroo than for him. Kuroo was attractive, he was tenacious, and he really taught Tsukishima how to be the best he could. 

Yamaguchi didn't have an impact on Tsukishima's life like Kuroo did. So it only made sense.

But Tsukishima was more than confused to why Yamaguchi was trying to set him up with someone, let alone Kuroo. Kuroo was annoying and not to mention much older than Tsukishima. 

"Why are you trying to set me up with someone? And Kuroo? You must be crazy." Tsukishima's voice had a little more venom than he intended it to. He looked over to Yamaguchi who was sitting in the corner of his room. Yamaguchi tensed up when Tsukishima looked at him. It brought Tsukishima back to their first year, somewhere where he didn't particularly want to be reminded of.

"I-I don't know, I just think that you and Kuroo would look good together. And excuse me for trying to meddle into your non existent love life." Yamaguchi lied. 

He did think they would look good together. He figured attractive people should be in a relationship with each other.

"Well we don't talk about your love life. It's about as existent as mine." Tsukishima snarled and Yamaguchi's cheeks started to heat up. If only he knew.

"Unless?" Tsukishima questioned jokingly and his face dropped to a serious expression. Yamaguchi felt his stomach churn and he began to get nervous.

"I..I don't know what your talking about. You just changed the subject, we weren't talking about me." Yamaguchi responded and it felt like it took everything in him to respond like a normal person. 

"Okay, well now I'm suspicious. You're all stumbly and blushy now..." Tsukishima tried to hide the jealousy that started to creep up on his face. At first he was just teasing but it seemed as though Yamaguchi really was hiding something from him.

"The words stumbly and blushy sound weird coming from you, Tsukki." Yamaguchi evaded. He laughed nervously and looked back at his computer in an attempt to focus back on his computer.

Tsukishima knew it wasn't any of his business, but the two always told each other everything. It felt weird to know that Yamaguchi was hiding something from him. Especially something like this.

The latter tried not to make his feelings visible for the freckled boy, he was doing a terrible job. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Tsukishima wasn't head over heels in love with his best friend. But Yamaguchi didn't know that, so of course his first thought would be that Tsukishima was blowing the situation into proportion. 

Yamaguchi went back to distracting himself with buying random things on amazon. His fingers were trembling from the brief conversation he had brought him. Yamaguchi was trying to think of something, _anything_ , to type into his computer. 

Tsukishima's slender fingers slid over the top of the silver computer and closed it shut. He was sitting right in front of Yamaguchi, who was criss crossed applesauce on the black bean bag. Tsukishima's face was serious and he looked slightly angry. 

Yamaguchi was clueless, he didn't think Tsukishima would be so annoyed at the fact that Yamaguchi was _supposedly_ interested in someone.

But he didn't say that he was, so why the serious face?

"T-Tsukki?" Yamaguchi stumbled out. He was used to putting up a joking front and rarely ever stumbled, unlike in his first year when he was too anxious to say anything to anyone.

"Is there something your not telling me?" Tsukishima muttered. His glasses were low on his nose and his brown eyes looked more intimidating than ever. They two were close. Very close. Tsukishima sat kneeling in front on Yamaguchi and his hands were on his knees. Yamaguchi thought that his face must look ridiculous right now.

"I-I swear there isn't Tsukki." Yamaguchi promised. He hated himself for stuttering. It just made it more apparent that he was lying. 

"Your lying." Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows, hurt plastered on his face. He doesn't think Yamaguchi had ever lied to him before, not about anything serious at least. 

"I'm not." Yamaguchi assured.

"Yes, you are. Your fiddling with your fingers. You fiddle with your fingers when you lie." Tsukishima started to clench his fists. He was starting to get angry. Yamaguchi thought it was kind of sweet that Tsukishima took time to recognize the nervous habits he never seemed to get rid of. It was sort of a subconscious thing for Yamaguchi to fiddle with his fingers. 

"I-" Yamaguchi didn't know what to say. Usually Tsukishima would have left something like this alone but tonight it seemed as though he had enough. 

"You have been so distant lately, I don't understand! What's so bad that you can't tell me?" Tsukishima yelled. Yamaguchi never heard Tsukishima yell. He never heard him yell at Akiteru, or Kageyama, or Hinata. But to him of all people, that was a first.

"Does it have something to do with Terushima?" Tsukishima accused bitterly. 

Yamaguchi froze. It seemed like his heart stopped. 

How did he know?

"You and Ennoshita were pretty quick to decline Suga's offer to invite Terushima. I'm not stupid, Tadashi. What, is there something going on between you two?" Tsukishima started to lean closer to Yamaguchi and Yamaguchi felt himself starting to lean back. 

He didn't blame Tsukishima. If he was being left in the dark about something then he would be mad to. He probably just would have...approached it in a different way. 

He couldn't tell Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi loved Tsukishima, telling him about something like that would make him feel like he wasn't able to trust him. It wasn't that Yamaguchi didn't trust him, it was just that some things were better off kept a secret from certain people.

So that is the only reason why Yamaguchi said:

"I can't tell you." 

Tsukishima looked at him like he just told him that he killed his whole family. Best friends were supposed to tell each other everything. They were supposed to confide in eachother when times were rough.

Except, Yamaguchi found himself confiding in someone else this whole time. He didn't even realize what he was doing until the damage had been done.

Tsukishima scoffed and got up from where he was sitting in front on Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was looking down at the apple logo in the middle of his laptop, tracing the outline with his eyes. 

"And maybe I will go out with someone, I just won't tell you." Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima who was holding his school bad and standing near the door. "But communication goes both way, right?" Tsukishima spat and swung Yamaguchi's bedroom open, storming out of the room. 

Yamaguchi felt his heartbreak into a million pieces.

He should have just told him, it would have avoided this outburst.

Yamaguchi didn't know how long he was sitting there for. It might have been a couple minutes. He just sat there, staring at his computer mindlessly. 

"Maybe it was for the best, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi looked up at his doorway to see his sister standing there, leaning against the door frame. She was wearing a white sweatshirt and black sweat pants that she looked like she was swimming in. Her hair was was thrown up into a black messy bun (That Tadashi thought looked rather basic) and a few strands were thrown out in the front. 

Takemi was holding a clear container of what looked to be sushi and gyudon, the chopsticks pinched in between her fingers. Her mouth was full and she looked to be chewing a roll of sushi. Takemi wore a sympathetic face that only Tadashi could distinguish as fake. He was ashamed to look even remotely similar to her. 

"I mean, now people will be won't think you two aren't dating anymore, right? That's better for you-"

"You need to learn to shut your mouth sometimes. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked, but I didn't." Yamaguchi said narrowing his eyes at his sister. Takemi's shoulders slumped and she sighed.

"I'm just trying to help you be normal, why can't you get that through your thick skull?" Takemi explained. She moved over to sit on Yamaguchi's bed and looked around his room.

Normal? Tadashi was too tired and stressed to even begin with that word.

"Takemi, get _out_." Yamaguchi muttered. Takemi ignored him and started to talk again.

"You know I never understood why you got the bigger room. Just because you were the older twin doesn't mean you're allowed to be given more, you know what I'm saying? And the bathroom to..." Takemi rambled on and on about how Yamaguchi didn't deserve anything he had. It was almost as if he was trying to get him to hit her. 

Yamaguchi wasn't below hitting his sister but he certainly wasn't above it. He would if he had to. They came out of the whom at the same time, therefore they were equals. Regardless of gender. Or at least that's how Yamaguchi saw it. They hit each other all the time so it wouldn't matter if Yamaguchi threw something at her just once, would it?

"And all those confession letters? Please, we practically have the same face. What's so good about _you_?" Takemi hissed and laughed quietly at the end.

"Takemi get the _hell_ out of my room." Yamaguchi said finally. Takemi huffed and got up as slow as possible. 

"Oh and by the way, I've gotten over Kageyama. He's obviously got his hands full with charity work.." Takemi mentioned as she started to walk out of the door. 

Yamaguchi was tired.

He had fought with Tsukishima.

He had 'fought' with his sister.

And to top it all off, none of them closed his door on their way out.

Yamaguchi got up and made his way over to his bedroom door. When the door made a click sound he rested his back against the wooden door. 

Yamaguchi exhaled and brought his hands up to his face. Yamaguchi wanted to cry. He hadn't cried in such a long time he didn't even know how it felt like. 

He was having a shitty day to begin with.

FIrst it was the rumors.

Then his zipper got stuck and he couldn't zip up his bag, causing some of his books to fall out.

Then when he got home he realized that his dad had left to wherever he had run off to.

Then it was his fight with Tsukki (It wasn't even a _fight_. It was more of Tsukishima throwing true accusations at Yamaguchi).

And to top it all of, his sister made him feel like he was in middle school all over again. 

He had been so happy recently. Talking with everybody in the group chat and talking with Terushima. He had never thought drama would ever catch up to him.

Just as tears started to sting his eyes his phone lit up from across the room. He looked over from where it was sitting on the black bean bag. 

Yamaguchi thought about just leaving it there and letting himself break down while he leaned against his door, but he needed a distraction. So Yamaguchi dragged himself to the other side of the room and flipped the phone over so that the screen was facing Yamaguchi. He had been previously sitting in the dark so when the screen light started to illuminate his face, Yamaguchi squinted his eyes.

**In just vreathe and teru's private messages**

_teru: hey freckles chan, do you want to play some phantom forces for a bit?_

Yamaguchi looked at the message for a second. No, he didn't want to play phantom forces. But he didn't want to be alone. He was lonely and Terushima was the kind of person to raise someone spirits when they were in a slump. So Yamaguchi thought about it for a minute.

just vreathe: are you free rn

teru: duh i just asked you if you could play pf. 

teru: are you okay lol

_just vreathe shared their location with you_

teru: ?

just vreathe: second floor window. there is a bamboo tree leading up to it. you'll know it when you see it. hurry up.

\---

"You didn't tell me you were loaded freckles-kun," Terushima said out of breath as he grabbed onto Yamaguchi's hand. Terushima had made his way over to Yamaguchi's house without any hesitation. Yamaguchi wondered why he didn't ask _anything_. But he figured it was better if he didn't ask.

"I don't like that term. I think financially stable fits better," Yamaguchi responded and he pulled Terushima out of his window and into his room. When Terushima got back on his feet the two just stood there for a second. Yamaguchi was looking down at his feet while Terushima had fixed his gaze on Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi hadn't really thought this through. It was almost 10pm on a Monday and Terushima had just snuck into his house. It wasn't something that Yamaguchi wasn't used to though. Tsukishima used to sneak in and out of his house all the time. But he didn't want to think about Tsukishima right now. 

Yamaguchi moved to sit on the floor of the foot of his bed and Terushima followed. They sat like that in silence. Terushima was good at not asking questions. Yamaguchi liked that about him. 

There was a lot that he liked about Terushima. 

"Tsukki and I fought," Yamaguchi said quickly. He didn't want to wait for the awkward silence again so he continued. "He thought I was keeping something from him and said I have been distant lately. I told him I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear and he got mad and left. Then earlier today someone started a rumor that I 'cheated on Tsukki' even though we were never dating. And _then..."_

Yamaguchi let everything out like a broken dam, explaining to Terushima about his terrible day. About his sister, about Tsukki, and about the rumors. He talked for so long he hadn't even realized that half an hour had passed. Terushima was a good listener. He asked questions occasionally, but for the most part he was silent. 

When Yamaguchi finished letting everything out Terushima dug his hands into his sweatshirt, ready to try and attempt to give Yamaguchi the best advice he could afford.

"Well you said that you cleared up the rumors for the most part, right? I don't think you have to worry about that. Tsukishima is your best friend. He'll cool down sooner or later. I don't think he would want to stop being friends with you because of u-" Terushima stopped himself for a second. "Because of something someone saw. And you sister on the other hand. There isn't much you can do about her. You just have to give her time, Yama." 

A comfortable silence fell over them and Yamaguchi smiled to himself. A cold breeze had come from Yamaguchi's open window and the two shivered. Yamaguchi turned his body face Terushima.

"You're a good listener, Teru. Thank you for dealing with this bullshit that I call my life." Yamaguchi said softly. Terushima turned his face towards Yamaguchi.

Terushima secretly thanked the gods that he was able to see Yamaguchi in a loose t-shirt that revealed his collarbones. Yamaguchi's eyes looked so soft in the moonlight. Terushima Yuuji was a weak, weak man. No one had any business look that good this late into the night.

As the two made eye contact Yamaguchi was brought to Friday night all over again. Except, it wasn't on impulse. He wanted to kiss Terushima. And now that he knew how it felt, he couldn't help but find himself longing for more.

Terushima had completely forgotten what Ennoshita had said about taking it slow. He didn't want to take things slow. He wanted to feel Yamaguchi's warm skin against his at least one more time.

In just a second Yamaguchi crashed their lips together. Terushima was surprised at first but complied almost immediately. Their lips were so in sync, like they had been doing this for years.

The kiss was different than it was before. It reeked of desperation and compassion. Terushima felt like his was on cloud nine. 

Yamaguchi cupped Terushima's cheeks Terushima sighed into the kiss. The freckled boy moved slightly so that he was straddling Terushima's legs. 

Yamaguchi had completely forgotten about the others in the house, who could walk in at anytime. His head was empty in that moment, all he could think about his lips rocking against Terushima's own.

Terushima slid his hand up Yamaguchi's shirt and Yamaguchi shivered at the sudden touch. Terushima broke off from the kiss and moved down to the right side of Yamaguchi's neck. Yamaguchi had felt the same way on Friday but his mindset was in a very different place if you were to compare the two. 

Yamaguchi whimpered at the feeling of Terushima biting down and sucking at his neck and clutched the back of Terushima's nape.

Yamaguchi had never done anything like this before. At least when the two were outside it was certain that nothing was going to happen. But now that they were in the comfort of Yamaguchi's bedroom, the possibilities were endless. And judging by the position that the two were in, it was going to be a _very_ long night.

\---

Terushima left around 11:30 pm and the minute that he climbed back through Yamaguchi's window, the weight of what just happened finally sunk in. 

Yamaguchi's virginity was _gone_.

His precious white flower that he kept tucked away in a glass box had been crumpled.

And he'd do it again.

\--

until next time...

**updating idk lol, whenever i get an idea of what to write next**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought about this in a dream and i was like um yes? i also thought about how takeru had said oikawa's girlfriend had broken up with him. i imagined that in my dream as well. haikyuu has really taken an impact on my life lmao
> 
> anyways DON'T FOR A SECOND THINK IM DOING DAILY UPLOADS. 
> 
> i swear this is a one time thing ong. 
> 
> and also to that one person who asked me to update one of my forgotten fics on ao3, i will do so when i think of a mf storyline <3
> 
> ANYWAY this chapter gave me mixed feelings. it was lowkey rushed :( but don't think for a SECOND that teruyama will be endgame. yams might not be a virgin no more but that doesn't mean tsukishima won't give him head. (im kidding dont take that seriously).
> 
> ik some of you mfers are punching air *cough cough* that one person who spams my comments <3


	15. the game of never have i ever that went up in flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just vreathe: uh right, two, kageyama is head over HEELS in love with hinata and he said i would be his best man for the wedding soo...
> 
> just vreathe: and you called him YOUR ace
> 
> just vreathe: AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU SLAMMED HIM AGAINST A WALL AND PROBABLY SAID ALL TYPES OF SEXY SHIT TO HIM
> 
> ennoshita: yea you could practically see his boner from the other side of the court lol
> 
> in which a lot is said from each character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: lots of sex jokes and implication of sex (but their very lowkey and you would have to go to public public school to understand, iykyk)

_In the 'i know your not responsible lol group chat'_

_Shirabu is online_

_Futakuchi is online_

shirabu: get online fuckers

futakuchi: what he said 

just vreathe, psychotic canibal, teru, yahaba, ennoshita, and akaashi are online.

yahaba: i had a tingly feeling that some shit was going to go down today

psychostic canibal: where was this tingly feeling?

yahaba: the way that my sentence could have been innocent until you showed up

psychostic canibal: i just have that sexy effect on people you know?

ennoshita: im getting war flashbacks, make it stop

teru: don't stop never stop 😩😩😩

just vreathe: speechless.

teru: yeah i have that affect on ppl 😏

ennoshita: i want the last few weeks of my life back please 🤲

shirabu: me too, but unfortunately we have to learn to accept it

just vreathe: quoting semi i see...

shirabu: barely.

ennoshita: yeah does he quote things he says in the group chat while he's fucking you brains out?

teru: ENNOSHITA??

just vreathe: IM SORRY WHAT???

shirabu: you are so foul for that.

ennoshita: 😛

futakuchi: well ennoshita is definitely in a peachy mood isn't he 🤩

teru: clearly...

shirabu: anywayyy i have all summoned you here for a very important meeting

futakuchi: yes, yes he has.

teru: HEY I THOUGHT I WAS THE CULT LEADER

shirabu: i never said you weren't. sometimes someone more mature has to take the big boy pants 🥰

psychostic canibal: like boxers?

just vreathe: what

akaashi: shirabu and futakuchi getting along? i don't believe it folks-

teru: i was actually under the impression that they fucked on the low for a while

akaashi: i was on the impression that you and yams fucked on the low for a while...

shirabu: akaashi, what happens in the sexy dads group chat, stays in the sexy dads gc

ennoshita: ^^^

psychostic canibal: wowww you guys have another gc without me??

yahaba: forget you, you guys have another gc without _me_??

akaashi: shirabu you got a big ass mouth 🚶

just vreathe: are we just going to brush over what akaashi said or..?

psychostic canibal: it was just a joke bby ❤️ unless...

teru: obviously it was just a joke but do we really interact like we fuck on the low

psychostic canibal: yes

akaashi: yes

futakuchi: yes

yahaba: yes

shirabu: yes

ennoshita: yes

just vreathe: wow it'll be your own homies

teru: fr can you believe that they thought that about us

just vreathe: nope i can't believe it

ennoshita: well if you don't mind me adressing there is a lot of... ahem.. sexual tension between you two

yahaba: well that's like saying futakuchi and shirabu have sexual tension

futakuchi: that's nasty

shirabu: disgusting

futakuchi: im disgusted

shirabu: you should be ashamed of yourselves

akaashi: haha so why did you guys get online at the same time??

teru: akaashi's getting receipts 

just vreathe: teru i doubt it's receipts. anyone could scroll up and see that they did in fact come on at the same time with the same motive

teru: that smart talk was very sexy

psychostic canibal: "there isn't any sexual tension why might you think that oh great one?"

teru: I NEVER SAID THAT

psychostic canibal: but you thought it

yahaba: oh so now your psychic AND a cannibal ??

psychostic canibal: you learn something new everyday, yahaba. would you like me to teach you something?

yahaba: ick

futakuchi: ANYWAY

shirabu: LETS PLAY A GAME

ennoshita: alr so now im _really_ getting war flashback...

psychostic canibal: that was like 2 weeks ago, wdym "war flashbacks" ?

akaashi: just let him be, he's going through an existential crisis

ennoshita: I TOLD YOU I WASNT

akaashi: oh?

shirabu: do we need to bring up the screenshots from the sexy dad's groupchat?

just vreathe: why the name tho?

teru: why not?

just vreathe: idk i just feel like that would be the name for like the captains group chat

ennoshita: yama, dear, this _is_ the captains group chat

just vreathe: lol then why am i here??

yahaba: would you like to leave?

just vreathe: woah woah woah, i didn't say that now calm down jamal don't pull out the nine..

teru: who's jamal?

psychostic canibal: teru-

futakuchi: guys he's a lost cause just let him be

just vreathe: i meant like the og captains gc

just vreathe: you know oikawa, ushijima, daichi, kuroo, and bokuto. you know that group

shirabu: ahhh that group chat was a mess in itself

akaashi: i think they got arrested once

teru: ARRESTED???

akaashi: mhm, basically when you put oikawa, bokuto, and kuroo in the same place it doesn't ever work out.

just vreathe: just those names in the same sentence does not give me good vibes

yahaba: apparently they were at kuroo's house and they were making a lot of noise. his neighbors called the cops and oikawa and bokuto were messing around with the officer. long story short, oikawa said that the cops wife was cheating on him with his mother and the cop got mad and said he was assaulting a police officer. 

just vreathe: THATS NOT ALLOWED HBUBWHJBDU

futakuchi: im offended that i wasn't involved

yahaba: well oikawa was eighteen and that's on his permanent record soo...

akaashi: yikes

futakuchi: so are we just going to ignore the proposition to cure all of your boredom??

akaashi: im with bokuto, im never bored

psychostic canibal: your with bokuto 😏

akaashi: he's my boyfriend??

futakuchi: HUHHH

just vreathe: say sike RN

teru: AKAASHI HAS A BOYFRIEND?? AND ON TOP OF THAT HES A WORLD CLASS ACE??

just vreathe: i wouldn't say world class, he's more of a local...

psychostic canibal: YOU LITERALLY NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THIS. EVER

akaashi: well we just started dating a few days ago, no one really knows except you guys. obviously.

futakuchi: i feel so honored 

shirabu: i love the cute little moment we are having, but can we play the game now?

teru: what game?

futakuchi: well we were thinking...

shirabu: never have i ever

yahaba: it's either you guys share the same brain cell or your together. rn

shirabu: oh we're at the park.

futakuchi: yeah lol i thought we said that

akaashi: ship name ideas?

just vreathe: I JUST SAID SHIRA KUCHI OUT LOUD AND IM YELLING

psychostic canibal: PLEASE SHIRA KUCHI

teru: I CAN'T BREATHEEE

shirabu: we aren't even dating and plus futakuchi has a boyfriend 

just vreathe: im done-

ennoshita: futakuchi you do NOT have a boyfriend-

shirabu: yeah he does, his name is aOnE

just vreathe: aw isn't he that cutie with the blended in eyebrows?

yahaba: oh yeahh you two make a super cute couple

akaashi: lol where did he go-?

shirabu: um he's still here he's just a bit... unresponsive

teru: ✨gay panic✨

shirabu: we should just give him a minute and we can start the game

teru: since im the cult leader there can be absolutely no fighting. im currently occupied with something and i do NOT have time to go and film another fight for akaashi and kenma

psychostic canibal: it's suggested tho

akaashi: ^

just vreathe: so how will this even work

ennoshita: we can start out with ten points and each time someones says something we have we put take away one point. the person who ends up with zero points in the end will have to face a consequence 

shirabu: maybe we should just make enno the cult leader

teru: HEY

akaashi: we can't do that, ennoshita is the leader of the sexy dad's gc. he can only be a leader of one.

just vreathe: why did he say that like it was common knowledge?

teru: who knows

just vreathe: i just had a random thought and i was like if shirabu, akaashi, and futakuchi start a group chat they can call it the kkk because their first names all begin with the letter k

akaashi: ...

shirabu: im-

futakuchi: do NOT associate me with that racial cult

yahaba: what goes through your brain at night

just vreathe: it's 2:47 in the morning

psychostic canibal: as a matter of fact yama is right, why are futakuchi and shirabu at the park?

futakuchi: do you know how nostalgic it is to sit on swings at night and drink cheap beer?

yahaba: NOSTALGIC?? WHAT DID YOU DO AS A CHILD

shirabu: i don't think he meant to use that word i think he meant-

futakuchi: finger licking good 😏 

psychostic canibal: HAHAHAHAHA

just vreathe: do you guys ever think about how sometimes it feels like we aren't even real? like it feels as though we are in a story or an alternate universe. like what's today's date, huh? it was the seventeenth a few days ago and now it's the 12th? something doesn't ass up...

psychostic canibal: ass up??

futakuchi: holding that against you until the day i die

yahaba: no hold on, yamaguchi is up to something

just vreathe: fr fr i was just thinking about this. what if we aren't even real? what if this is fake and someone is writing our destiny? what if my trauma is just a facade for the reader to pity my character if i do something stupid? what if-

shirabu: never have i ever liked someone for just their face

akaashi: 10

futakuchi: 10

yahaba: expected, aone's a sweetheart 

just vreathe: 10

psychostic canibal: 9

just vreathe: kuroo's gone be maddd when he see's that

teru: *GASP*

futakuchi: did you just _say_ gasp?

shirabu: a true tragedy...

teru: YOU LIKE KUROO??

akaashi: only the real homies knew 🙄🖐️

just vreathe: fr they wish they could be us 🤩

teru: WOWW KENMA

shirabu: im really hurt rn-

kenma: 🕳️🚶

kenma: yama you are so fake

just vreathe: having flashbacks to when you exposed something along the topics of oikawa...

kenma: THAT WAS SUCH A LONG TIME AGO

kenma: and plus im pretty sure kuroo like tsukishima

just vreathe: tsuki who?

kenma: yup.

just vreathe: ...

just vreathe: we'll get back to that

just vreathe: ennoshita's been real quiet

ennoshita: sometimes i forget im older than you and that im your CAPTAIN and that i can make you run LAPS

just vreathe: you wouldn't

ennoshita: try me sweat heart 🗣️

ennoshita: anyway 9

futakuchi: no comment.

yahaba: and i thought ennoshita was one of the good ones

yahaba: 10

shirabu: youngest first ❤️

just vreathe: 🧍

just vreathe: right...

just vreathe: never have i ever snuck out of my house and didn't come home until morning

shirabu: 9

futakuchi: 9

ennoshita: expected

psychostic canibal: 8

teru: UNEXPECTED 

just vreathe: KENMA???

psychostic canibal: i was waiting in line for cod and kuroo wasn't there to take me

teru: understandable have a good day.

teru: 10

ennoshita: i expected terushima to have done that at least once

teru: nope im a good boy

just vreathe: ...

just vreathe: anyway

just vreathe: 10

akaashi: 10

yahaba: 9

akaashi: it'll be the ones you LEAST EXPECT

yahaba: unfortunately the reason has to stay a secret :)

just vreathe: probably a late night booty call ;)

teru: what do you know about booty calls freckles chan 

just vreathe: i know enough

shirabu: AH WHAT IS THIS

futakuchi: MY EYES!! THEY BURN 

shirabu: THE FLIRTING IS TOO EVIDENT JUST FUCK AND GET TOGETHER ALREADY

akaashi: i believe the term is kiss and make up.

futakuchi: potato potato it doesn't matter

psychostic canibal: i read that as the exact same pronunciation

yahaba: yeah that didn't really work out in your favour shira-chan

just vreathe: we were not flirting 🤩

teru: were we? 😗

just vreathe: NO we weren't 😀

futakuchi: couples quarrel 😔

shirabu: 😩

ennoshita: they are definetley drunk

psychostic canibal: yeah shirabu's choice in emojis is... expressive 

teru: that's literally my choice of emojis pasted onto shirabu's name

just vreathe: exactly

teru: bullies.

shirabu: idk if everybody went but i don't care so next we have KENMA

psychostic canibal: oh goodie...

psychostic canibal: um never have i ever done something illegal

teru: 9

just vreathe: 9

shirabu: 8

futakuchi: 8

yahaba: 9

akaashi: 10

ennoshita: 10

akaashi: kenma went for the KILL

psychostic canibal: always do 😌

ennoshita: shirabu and futakuchi are literally drinking underaged right this second

akaashi: what's the legal age to have sex?

just vreathe: 😎🤏🕶️😀

just vreathe: there's a legal age to have sex??

psychostic canibal: i think so...

just vreathe: girl i-

teru: and to think i wasn't aware of the law

just vreathe: good think im a cute little virgin 🌼

ennoshita: NOT JANE THE VIRGINS FLOWER

just vreathe: PLEASE I WAS HOPING SOMEONE WOULD GET THAT

ennoshita: they are foul for killing micheal and bringing him back only for him to have amnesia

just vreathe: ong but i shipped raphael and jane anyway so it didn't really matter to me

ennoshita: raphael is a man whore.

just vreathe: raphael is a sexy _beast_ tf is u talking abt

ennoshita: he's sexy for a man whore

just vreathe: we can't associate, you jane x michael shippers are TOXIC

ennoshita: we have to be toxic to get by

teru: i have no idea what their talking about

ennoshita: of course you dont

teru: what's THAT supposed to mean

just vreathe: no offence teru but you probably watch dateline at 12 in the morning.

ennoshita: yeah it's probably running in the background right now or something

yahaba: why do i feel like they are creepily accurate

teru: they are. 🧍

shirabu: as much as i would love to talk about why i think petra and jane would be a better couple we have a game to play

just vreathe: wait why am i kind of down 😏

shirabu: as you should jane was there when the mf gave birth. even after she artificially inseminated herself with her boyfriends sperm

akaashi: isn't that show in english?

just vreathe: yeah but i got this super sketchy website from this one guy on tumblr that had kanji subs

shirabu: or just learn english💁

psychostic canibal: have you ever thought about how smart the human brain actually is?

psychostic canibal: like that sentence i just wrote, you have to know what every single word in that sentence meant to understand in. so you brain was working like super fast in order to understand everything. so if you were learning a new language that's not your native you're probably going to be analyzing every single word in a short amount of time.

psychostic canibal: and english is a shitty example because that language is extremely stupid

yahaba: woah i feel way more smarter than i did a few minutes ago

futakuchi: right i might not know pi but i understand the cryptic writing of kanji

just vreathe: as much as i want to believe you and support you, _pi_ is primary school shit

futakuchi: i feel like i wouldn't be saying any of this if i wasn't drunk off my ass sitting in a kids playground

akaashi: you probably wouldn't, but we're not stopping you.

shirabu: since we're spilling secrets i think i should join in

shirabu: in the third grade i liked this one girl so i threw my jacket in front of her so she would pick it up for me and approach me. i was a pick me boy, yeah ik

akaashi: i know we all went through a straight faze

just vreathe: shiver me timbers

yahaba: i am straight tho

teru: pause... your telling me with all that sexual tension on the court with your ace your STILL straight? even after your in the gc with an ass load of homo sexuals?

yahaba: there is no sexual tension

psychostic canibal: yeah okay that's like saying there isn't any sexual tension between yama and teru

just vreathe: FOR THE LAST TIME THERE IS NO SEXUAL TENSION

teru: unless...😛

just vreathe: terushima stfu

akaashi: not the full name...

yahaba: just because kyoutani is my ace doesn't mean there is an unspoken rule we are secretly pining for each other

yahaba: that's like saying kageyama and tanaka are sneaking cute little glances at each other

just vreathe: one, that is so random

shirabu: super random

futakuchi: super duper random

shirabu: super duper cooper random

futakuchi: super duper cooper pooper random

shirabu: super-

_akaashi has muted shirabu and futakuchi for 5 minutes_

akaashi: go on

just vreathe: uh right, two, kageyama is head over HEELS in love with hinata and he said i would be his best man for the wedding soo...

just vreathe: and you called him YOUR ace

just vreathe: AND ON TOP OF THAT YOU SLAMMED HIM AGAINST A WALL AND PROBABLY SAID ALL TYPES OF SEXY SHIT TO HIM

ennoshita: yea you could practically see his boner from the other side of the court lol

yahaba: i-

_shirabu has unmuted himself_

shirabu: did you guys know im sleeping with semi? the really really hot one from shiritorizawa. the one who's half american. isn't that super hot? his face is really pretty and his hands are really big. He calls me jirou sometimes and i tell him it sounds like he's calling me that girl from mha. we're supposed to be friends with benefits (little does he know im secretly in love with him). but hate sex is the best so im not complaining 😌

just vreathe: ...

teru: ...

ennoshita: ...

psychostic canibal: ...

yahaba: ...

akaashi: ...

shirabu: huh. i feel like i said something i shouldn't have 

\---

till next time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i said no daily uploads and here i am. awkward...
> 
> but i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i tried to add a bit more humor to this because everything has been so serious lately.
> 
> and i really thought shirakuchi was the funniest thing ever im not even kidding
> 
> i wrote this chapter really quickly when i was supposed to be studying for a bio test. im just going to cheat anyway so it doesn't even matter. 
> 
> mkay im going to re watch sixteen again so bye <3
> 
> *cue fancy instrumental by twice*
> 
> updating probably tmr smh


	16. a good senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said i would update the day after my last update, and i was literally abt to. but then i realized i didn't like the chapter i wrote. so i deleted and took all day today to write this <3

_In teru and just vreathe's private messages_

_teru is online_

_teru changed just vreathe's name to yama_

_yama is online_

teru: :)

yama: you could have just started a convo like a nmrl person

teru: did you purposely take out all of the vowels?

yama: yes 

teru: would it have been that much of a hassle to an the letter o and a

yama: yes

teru: i see

teru: k-drama recs? im super bored

yama: 2moons, all the way

teru: what's it abt

yama: i couldn't explain it to you, but it's sort of like tied up with twins. but not with twins

teru: then how is it like tied up with twins?

yama: it's just annoying like that yk?

teru: tied up with twins is NOT annoying

yama: your spirit animal is probably the girl with the pink hair

teru: i think that is the meanest thing you have EVER said to me

yama: ;)

yama: i used to watch 2moons with tsukki...

teru: oh my god you still haven't made up with him?

yama: he's ignoring meee

teru: well persist, you can't lose your best friend over something so stupid

teru: since we're on the topic of this...

teru: are we going to talk about it or...?

yama: talk abt what

teru: im- 🧍

teru: yk what im talking abt don't act stupid

yama: okay um

teru: yes?

yama: aren't you leaving for college soon

teru: well i know how i feel about you, but i don't know how you feel about me. you weren't very clear on that

teru: listen i don't know about you but i wouldn't just have sex with i didn't remotely have feelings for

yama: what are you insinuating, that i'm some type of whore?

teru: no no no i didn't say that, im saying i want to know how you feel before i stand here clowning myself thinking that you like me

teru: so i guess im asking how do you feel about me...

yama: i don't know teru, it's complicated

teru: is it that complicated or are you just avoiding the question?

yama: i don't want to fight with you right now, im fighting with my sister, suga, and tsukki. i rlly _don't_ want to fight with you

teru: you wouldn't be fighting with me if you would just tell me how you feel

teru: i know you know how you feel, your just evading the question for some reason. it's not even that embarrassing this should be the least embarrassing part if anything

yama: _hypothetically,_ im not saying i like you and im not saying i don't. but hypothetically if we were to date, and you graduated, how would that work? if we stopped liking each other would that be okay?

teru: okay "hypothetically" i don't think i would ever stop liking you

yama: but you don't know that. we could be saving each other a lot of heartbreak if we just didn't date

teru: you're looking way too into this, i don't even know what im going to eat tmr let alone what im going to do when i graduate

yama: your so confusing, at first i wasn't looking into it enough and now i'm looking too into it. make up your fucking mind

teru: this is so stupid just tell me how you feel so i don't have to feel like your playing with me and ignoring everything

teru: we literally _fucked_. my length was in your _arse_. the least you could do is type out your goddamn feelings through _text_

yama: why did you say it like that. now it sounds like a sin

teru: we sin a lot, we had sex underaged, we've done drugs underaged, we've trespassed, we've cursed, and not to mention we are apart of the lgbtq. 

teru: the way i explained it should be the least of your worries

yama: i like you, but it would be a waste of time if you were going to graduate and leave me behind while im still in highschool. you could find someone else you like and leave me for them. it just doesn't make a lot of sense teru idk

teru: you're driving me insane. let's say we don't date and we stay friends. wouldn't that be more miserable? watching me like someone else while you have had the chance to be with me

yama: do we have to talk about this right now, i have to get to school

teru: yes we do, because then i will show up to your school and this conversation will be even more excruciatingly awkward and heated

yama: right...

teru: would it be easier to date someone like tsukishima? where you guys would be in the same school and most likely would go to the same college

yama: your just like him. he said the exact thing, asking me about you and saying that there was something going on between us. your just as worse as him. this is about us, don't bring tsukki into it because your feeling guilty you weren't born a year earlier

teru: well that's different because there was/is actually something going on between us. that's _your_ best friend. if he feels your obligated to tell him everything and you feel as though your not, then tell him that. don't tell me im just like tsukishima unless there is actually something going on between you two

yama: okay

teru: okay? what do you mean by okay

yama: okay means okay. im done talking about this shit. bye teru

teru: yama-

_yama has gone offline_

teru: shit

* * *

_In Terushima and Ennoshita's Private Messages_

Terushima: enno, emergency

Ennoshita: it's always an emergency with you these days

Terushima: look at the screenshots im abt to send you

Ennoshita: mkay

_Terushima sent 4 attachments_

Ennoshita: get the hell off my line

Terushima: enno im serious i need help

Ennoshita: who is this between?

Terushima: if i tell you, you're not going to like it

Ennoshita: try me

Terushima: Yamaguchi

Ennoshita: you cant do anything right AT ALL

Ennoshita: take it slow i said, wait for the right moment i said

Ennoshita: YOU GAVE IT A DAY AND A HALF UNTIL YOU WENT TO GO RAIL HIM

Ennoshita: DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT SLOW MEAN??

Ennoshita: you're going to give me an aneurysm

Ennoshita: this is why staying a virgin is so beneficial 

Terushima: that's not my concern right now, he's actually made at me. he's never been mad at me before

Ennoshita: well he's just being petty, give him some time.

Terushima: but he said he couldn't fight with me right now and that's what we did, fought

Ennoshita: well ik he's been fighting with tsukishima lately and i don't know his sister is so i wouldn't know about that

Ennoshita: but your an idiot

Terushima: of course i am because terushima is ALWAYS the idiot

Ennoshita: yes

Terushima: you are not helping at all

ENnoshita: you shouldn't have said what you said about Tsukishima, it was dumb. I don't the backstory behind it but i'm guessing he knew about you guys??

Terushima: currently there is no you guys

Terushima: i can't believe this, i was dumped before we even got into the relationship

Ennoshita: well look at it from his view. what if you were younger than him and he was graduating soon? you would definitely feel a bit doubtful about it no?

Terushima: you know i've been there before. don't even act like i don't know what he means.

Ennoshita: but your situation was different and you know that

Terushima: exactly why im trying to be better than them

Ennoshita: terushima, does this have to do with the fact that you really want to be with yama or your determination to be better than them?

Terushima: of course i want to be better than them, but i really want to be with yama. but he doesn't give me a chance it would have all have been for nothing

Ennoshita: alright, alright. i'll talk to him. i have to talk to him about tsukishima anyway so it'll be like killing to birds with one stone

Terushima: thank you so much enno, your a lifesaver

Ennoshita: uh huh

Terushima: and please do me a favour,

Terushima: don't tell him about daishou

* * *

Ennoshita was _not_ ready for practice.

The tension between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had been through the roof, and it seemed that everyone had realized except the two themselves. Tsukishima at least looked a bit remorseful, Yamaguchi just looked agitated. Ennoshita needed this to come to an end, and fast.

Even though Yamaguchi wasn't officially his vice captain, Ennoshita still saw him as his other half (volleyball wise). He was able to calm down the team when they were in a crisis and can (and will) be easily be picked as a captain.

Although, with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima's fight occurring, he seemed more distant. 

Ennoshita wasn't doing this for Terushima, he was doing this for himself. For the good of the team (Now a days that term seemed to be a tad bit overused). But he was making an exception that he wouldn't mention the menace himself, Daishou.

Practice went on normally. Nishinoya was receiving Shoji spikes (without fail), Tsukishima was attempting to block Hinata and Kageyama's new and improved fast attack, and Tanaka was off running laps around the school because he couldn't keep his mouth shut 50% of the time.

Yamaguchi and Ennoshita were sitting on the bench with a clipboard in between the two. Thankfully, they had qualified for nationals again this year and it was coming up at the end of February. It was a long and hard match between Shiratorizawa and Karasuno, almost going into the 30s of the 5 sets they played. 

Ennoshita had mentioned to Yamaguchi that he wanted the starting line up to change (with the exception of Nishinoya, Hinata, and Kageyama). So here they were, sitting at the side of the bench going over who would fit better in the starting line up.

"I think Yaotome and Nishinoya should alternate, you know? Like they're both apart of the starting line up but sometimes the other goes in." Ennoshita stated pointing his finger to the two names on the clipboard. Yamaguchi nodded.

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I was thinking the same thing with Shoji and Tanaka. Shoji has enough power and his cross shots are pretty precise. But at the same time Tanaka has more experience and if we are going to go up against Inarizaki again, we definitely need someone who knows their trick and things like that." Yamaguchi suggested. 

Ennoshita spun his pencil around between his pointer and middle finger. Inarizaki was a strong team and they had barely been able to beat them at Nationals last year. It would be difficult to go up against them again, but not impossible.

"Who are Tokyo's representatives again this year?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Itachiyama, Fukurodani, and Nekoma. Same as last year." Ennoshita responded and Yamaguchi nodded his head.

It was easier for Ennoshita to talk about team related things with Yamaguchi than it was with Tanaka, for Yamaguchi had been his first choice before he respectfully declined. But it still felt as though Yamaguchi was his vice captain sometimes. 

"Right, so assuming we are going to be up against any team with powerful spikes Tokita, Tsukishima, and Hinata would be the ideal blockers." Yamaguchi said writing their names into the line up sheet.

Ennoshita didn't really know how to bring up Tsukishima or Terushima. Yamaguchi seemed fine. He was acting like his usual self and was being extra helpful to Ennoshita. Ennoshita almost didn't want to ask about the two boys. But he knew if he didn't he wouldn't hear the end of it from Terushima.

"So," Ennoshita started, placing the pencil down on his lap. "What's going on with you and Teru? Teru was complaining to me about it this morning and I just wanted to see your side of the story." 

Yamaguchi looked unfazed by the statement and wore an uninterested face. 

"Did Terushima put you up to this? If he did, tell him I'll talk to him later." Yamaguchi sighed looking back down at the paper.

Oh, the full name. Ennoshita internally winced.

"See I know your not going to do that because you told me to tell him that. If you were going to talk to him, you would have just told him what you were going to say immediately." Ennoshita asserted. Ennoshita saw Yamaguchi's ears turn slightly red. It was probably from the embarrassment of lying to his senpai. But the two were quite casual, they knew way too much about each other to even care about the year they were born in.

"I-I just don't want to talk to him right now." 

"Like you don't want to talk your sister or Tsukishima?"

"He told you about my sister?" Ennoshita could see that Yamaguchi looked surprised and almost furious. He didn't want to start anymore drama than he already had so he quickly diffused the small but surely growing fire.

"No, he just sent me screenshots of your conversation. I only know about what you guys said in Private messages." Ennoshita corrected. "So tell me, what is it that's going on?"

Yamaguchi rested his chin in his palm and his eyes softened just a little bit.

"It's like he wasn't even listening to what I was saying. There is no point in..." Yamaguchi stopped himself so that he worded his sentence correctly. He didn't want anybody else hearing about Terushima. "doing what he was suggesting that we do if he's going to graduate. I like him, I do. It's just I don't want u to hurt each other. I'm trying to look out for him."

"Well I'm sure Terushima can look out for himself. Here, what if you guys dont date? Do you think you can handle him liking someone else and you watching him? That would suck, just from my perspective..."

Yamaguchi was silent. What Ennoshita said really seemed to get him thinking.

'There that's one problem down.' Ennoshita thought.

Ennoshita figured it was best to just discuss one topic for today. And if he was lucky, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would end up figuring it out on their own. Although, Ennoshita always thought that the two would always end up dating in the end.

 _Strange_.

In the end Ennoshita didn't say anything about it, and practice went on as usual. The two had figured out the new starting line up and went to join the others. 

But still, Ennoshita couldn't help but sense the tension in the room. It was weird. Ennoshita decided it needed to go, and _fast_.

* * *

"Tsukki, your an idiot

"That's rich, coming from you. And don't call me that." 

Tsukishima was pacing around his bedroom, trying to get himself together. He knew he was in deep if he was asking Kuroo for advice. Or just willingly letting him reside in his head.

"Let me get this straight, you got mad at him because you weren't able to know every single that's going on in his life? Kenma's right, you've got problem." Kuroo said on the other side of the phone.

Tsukishima stopped dead in his tracks. There was no _way_ that Kenma knew about this.

"How does Kenma know about this? I literally just told you about this 15 minutes ago, how quick are you?" Tsukishima asked.

"Oh I've known for a whole _24_ _hours,_ Kenma told me. Kenma and Yama are buddies you know that? They tell each other everything. _Everything_." Kuroo emphasized the last word and he sounded annoyed as ever. 

"Don't call him Yama, dip shit."

Tsukishima knew that Kuroo's crush on the Kenma couldn't be more apparent. He was shit at hiding it.

"Listen, Tsukki-"

"It's _Tsukishima_."

"--- I know you have a very fat and sexy crush on Yamaguchi, but he doesn't need to tell you everything that goes on in his everyday life. And it was really wrong of you to accuse him of being infatuated with Terushima, even though he's brother from another-"

"That's enough thank you." Tsukishima quickly cut Kuroo off from that very, _very_ cringy line he was about to use.

"I think you should just apologize, as proud as are. He's your best friend, and even though you guys aren't what you want right now, it's better than fighting with your best friend." Kuroo stated. 

Tsukishima was silent. He hated it when Kuroo was right.

"Why are you home anyway? Don't you have a college to attend or something?" Tsukishima said trying to change the subject. He sat down at the foot of his bed and waited for Kuroo's response. Tsukishima felt like he was going to get wrinkles from all the stress he was undergoing while thinking about what he said to Yamaguchi.

He really hadn't meant to say all of that stuff, it just slipped out in the moment. After some close analyzation to his actions, he realized he was being such a drama cringed and internally cringed at the scene replaying in his head.

"I finished my exams early and came to see Kenma. And my family I guess." Kuroo mumbled into the phone. Tsukishima smiled at how bad Kuroo had it for Kenma. Anyone who looked at the adoring gaze that Kuroo gave Kenma while he was doing the absolute bare minimum could smell the gay radiating off of him.

"Your such a simp, it's ridiculous." Tsukishima scoffed.

"Pardon? I know you're not calling me a simp after you ranted for hours telling me how insecure you were because a guy who came remotely close to you in looks was trying to steal your little _boyfriend_. If it counts, and it probably doesn't, Yamaguchi is way better looking than you." Kuroo replied slightly and Tsukishima felt personally attacked.

"I'm not insecure dumbass, I just don't know why Terushima is the only thing he's interested in. And I know Yamaguchi is way better looking than me, if you saw his parents you would understand..." Tsukishima trailed off. Everytime Tsukishima say Yamaguchi he always wondered how one person could be so good looking. That was parent genitals at it's finest.

"If it really helps get you laid or something, I'll ask Terushima if there is anything going on between him and freckles. Subtly though." Kuroo suggested.

It did help, but Tsukishima didn't want to admit it. 

"I should have asked Akaashi for advice instead," Tsukishima sighed getting up from his bed.

"That sounds like you don't want me to help you, or am I just hearing incorrectly Tsukki?" Kuroo let a that loud hyena laugh that Tsukishima always hated. 

"I guess it would help," Tsukishima said hissed and a sound of approval came from Kuroo.

"That's what I like to hear! Well I'm going to go climb into Kenma's window and annoy him for the rest of the night. Try and think about your actions, your on probation, Tsukki!" Kuroo scolded.

Tsukishima breathed out a small and faint laugh. 

"Don't call me that, stupid."

...till next time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you go on to my wattpad there is a little story that comes with this lmfaoo


	17. say so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi had a lot of things he wanted to tell Tsukishima, but would it do him any good to say so?

_In teru and yama's private messages_

_yama is online_

_teru is online_

yama: im absolutely positively not doing this rn

teru: don't be shy yama, i saw you walk right out the entrance door

yama: couldn't you just rely on the fact i was going to text you later?

teru: no because you would have found something better to do, now please come back out of the school you just walked into so we can talk like the adults we are

yama: adults?? that's you not me

teru: keep talking and i'll actually walk in and drag you out.

yama: save yourself the embarrassment

teru: im not the one who comes here every other day. of course i wouldn't want my "karasuno reputation" to be ruined.

yama: i think ennoshita is calling me, something about the starting line up. cute chat we had, ttyl

teru: funny, ennoshita just walked out of the building. he gave me a special little wave too

yama: this is stalking, i want a lawyer

teru: i was going to ask if you can afford a lawyer but then i remember seeing your house and that boujee ass phone you have

yama: haha your so funny teru you should become a comedian

teru: i would but comedians make minimum wage

yama: i think your an exception teru

teru: lol so where are you? your school building is super huge i think im near the first year classrooms

yama: notice how your probably wearing a johzenji uniform and when someone asks you why your here, wtf are you going to say

teru: i'll say i'm here to make up with someone i like very much

yama: Teru..

teru: nope, we're having this conversation in real life. now that we're in a mile radius of each other you can't run away

yama: you'll be surprised at what i can do

teru: i've seen a thing or two

yama: when you turn eighteen i will show this to the police and tell them you harassed a minor

teru: mhm go ahead, i'll just tell them that we snuck into an abandoned theme park as well

yama: key word _we_. your inditing yourself two you know

teru: what floor are you on i don't have all day freckles

yama: then leave

teru: do you really want me to leave

yama: that's what i said isn't it?

teru: you could say a lot of things and not mean it

yama: how can you infer that what i said wasn't genuine

teru: you're easy to read like that

yama: whatever you say

yama: im going home i'll text you when i get there

teru: stopppp im already here we need to talk

yama: we're talking aren't we

teru: but in person it's more effective

yama: lol how so

teru: well i can tell how you're feeling and see if you actually mean what you say

teru: and plus i can see you're pretty face. so that's a bonus

teru: AHHH I HEARD YOUR LITTLE LAUGH

yama: shit i should have gone home a while ago

teru: ew why are you in the school bathrooms. i haven't been in my school bathroom since freshman year

yama: im not in the bathroom 

teru: i can hear you moving around. you're leaning against the door smartass

yama: security is everywhere but where you need them to be

teru: ongg i walked passed like two teachers and they didn't say anything, one of them waved to me. they must be teruyama shippers

yama: icky

teru: so are you going to say anything to me or are we just going to sit against these doors in silence

yama: that is recommended, yes

teru: well we're going to be here a longg time if that's what's going to happen

yama; the gates close in 45 minutes...

teru: better make this quick then

* * *

"Hellooo? You're making me feel like I'm talking to myself freckles-chan." Terushima sighed. He was sitting on the floor against the bathroom door and his phone was still gripped in his hands. Terushima had absolutely no intention on leaving single.

Terushima had never seen himself chasing after something. Sure he would be a little persistent, but if anything he would just move onto the next. But something in him just drew him closer to the freckled boy; thus the reason why he went all the way to Karasuno.

"You're not talking to yourself, Terushima." Yamaguchi responded. His breath was slightly shaky, but Terushima hated that he couldn't see him.

"Terushima..." Terushima mumbled back to himself. He had gotten so used to Yamaguchi calling him by the nickname he had come up for him it sounded a bit weird for his full name to be rolling off his tongue.

"Look, I really _really_ like you, if you couldn't already tell. And I don't think I have liked someone like this in a really long time, or ever. And it'll just be the small things that you do that set my heart on literal fire. Not to mention I think you have a super attractive face and your freckles just make you look ten times cuter than you already are. And I'm going to stop talking before I embarrass myself even more than I already have..." Terushima cursed himself for rambling on and on. He hadn't even gotten to lay across the point he actually wanted to. So what was all of that for?

Yamaguchi stayed silent and on the other side of the door Terushima could hear some shuffling.

"I think," Yamaguchi started and sighed in the middle of his thought. He didn't know _what_ he was going to say, he just thought it was best to say whatever came to mind. "I like you, honestly. But if you're going to leave to where ever your off to after high school, what's the point? It would just be saving us from a pointless relationship."

Terushima wanted to say something back but he didn't. He figured that Yamaguchi wasn't finished with the thought just yet. And if he was going to reject Terushima he wouldn't have let him come all the way to Karasuno. So, Terushima stayed hopeful.

"We could just like each other silently and you could find someone else. It won't be impossible to see each other move on with someone else, just... hard. Feelings dissolve Terushima, it's just a matter of when and how." Yamaguchi stated. There was a slight thud on the door and Terushima figured it was Yamaguchi's forehead or something.

"And plus, don't you think if it was that easy Kenma and Kuroo would already be dating? But their both idiots so we can't really expect much from them can we?" Yamaguchi chuckled softly and Terushima smiled.

"Is there anything that I can say to change your mind?" Terushima asked.

On the other side of the door Yamaguchi smiled, nervously fiddling with his finger.

"Probably." Yamaguchi teased.

That gave Terushima the small twinge of hope he needed. But one question still remained at the back of his head. It had been there since that morning and he was oh so eager to ask.

"If you knew how you felt about us dating, how come you still had sex with me?" Terushima mumbled. He knew Yamaguchi heard him but still it took him a while to respond.

"I guess, I let myself forget that you were older than me. Just for a little bit though." Yamaguchi responded. He sounded more calm and less nervous than he was before.

"Don't think I'm rejecting you or anything! I just um... never mind I'll tell you later," Yamaguchi mumbled. Yamaguchi opened the bathroom door and Terushima felt is body fall back. His head hit the floor especially hard.

"Shit, s-sorry!" Yamaguchi sputtered out and Terushima laughed out loud, raising his left arm to his forehead. Yamaguchi peered down at where Terushima laid in the bathroom doorway and Terushima looked up at Yamaguchi adoringly. Yamaguchi's cheeks turned to a light shade of red and he stepped over Terushima, making his way out of the building.

Terushima sprung up and walked over to Yamaguchi's side. He didn't exactly know his way around Karasuno so Yamaguchi was his best bet out.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you." Yamaguchi apologized, nudging Terushima's shoulder slightly.

"I'm sorry for acting like a raging dick."

"I would say you weren't, but you most certainly did."

Terushima laughed as they turned the corner. They were approaching the exit of Karasuno's main building. No one was in the halls and it was about 6:30pm.

"Oh and by the way," Terushima started, grabbing Yamaguchi's had and intertwining their fingers. It was definitely not the first time their fingers were intertwined, but previous experiences (hinting at more intimate occasions) were not the same.

"Did you tell Kuroo about this er- I mean us?" Terushima asked. Yamaguchi gave him a confused look. He pushed the Karasuno doors open and they were met with the cold winter air. Yamaguchi always loved winter, he thought it was so romantic. Terushima thought otherwise.

"No, why?"

"Because earlier today he asked me if there was anything going on between us. It was strange, I don't know," Terushima murmured. Yamaguchi stopped dead in his tracks.

"And... what did you tell him?"

"I... the truth? What else was I supposed to say?" Terushima responded and furrowed his eyebrows. Terushima didn't think Yamaguchi was the type of person to care that much if he had told one person. And he was right, sort of.

"Oh my fucking buddha," Yamaguchi mumbled.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Terushima scolded. Yamaguchi wasn't listening.

"We um, we have to go. Do you want to come to my house?" Yamaguchi asked frantically. Terushima felt his face heat up.

"O-on a Tuesday?" Terushima sputtered out. Yamaguchi's face twisted in disgust.

"Not like _that_ , technically I just rejected you. In general do you want to go back to my house?"

"I mean, sure-"

"Cool, let's go." Yamaguchi pulled Terushima's arm and he made their way to the Yamaguchi house hold.

Just what had Terushima done?

* * *

_In Kuroo and Tsukishima's Private Messages_

_Kuroo is online_

Kuroo: TSUKKI I HAVE NEWS FROM TERUSHIMA

Tsukishima is online

Tsukishima: what did he say

Kuroo: i was kind of hoping you wouldn't come online

Tsukishima: huh why

Kuroo: nvm do you want to play call of duty

Tsukishima: that attempt to change the subject was ungraceful

Tsukishima: what did terushima say?

Kuroo: um

Kuroo: so

Kuroo: you see

Kuroo: i texted terushima this morning and he told me some very...rash things

Kuroo: i didn't believe him so i went to go pick up kenma after school in my glorious Lamborghini

Tsukishima: you drive a 2006 toyota???

Kuroo: *2007

Kuroo: and i asked him about the things that terushima told me and i was like dude is this true

Kuroo: and he was all like "oh brave beautiful handsome sexy kuroo, i have no idea what you're talking about. please grace me with this topic."

Tsukishima: i know for a fact that would never leave kozume sans mouth

Tsukishima: he probably gave you a small i don't know what you're talking about but that's it

Kuroo: it's body language, you have to read the body language. he didn't say that out loud but his body was telling me he wanted to say that

Kuroo: but his eyes got all all wide as he was tapping away at the glorious upgrade of a nintendo switch i bought him for christmas. he got all fidgety too

Tsukishima: just tell me what terushima said so i can start my god damn homework

Kuroo: you might not like it though...

Tsukishima: Kuroo just fucking tell me

Kuroo: sheesh so vulgar

Tsukishima: i'm not afraid to tell kenma how much you're pining for him

Kuroo: HEY WOAH WOAH WOAH WE DO NOT HAVE TO DO THAT OKAY???

Kuroo: just don't chuck your phone or anything

Kuroo: he said that he and yamaguchi had gone somewhere last week and kissed and last friday he went over to his house. i can only imagine what happened but um yeah. i guess they combammed 

Tsukishima: ...

Tsukishima: brb

_Tsukishima is offline_

Kuroo: omfg i need a raise. #savefreckles2k21

* * *

"This is bad, this is so bad. I think I might die. Like drop dead, _actually_." Yamaguchi paced around his kitchen island and opened his fridge for the third time that minute, expecting to see something different.

Terushima took an obnoxiously loud bite from the apple he was eating and watched Yamaguchi panic. He was seated on a stool in Yamaguchi's kitchen and looked at Yamaguchi, mesmerized by how quickly someone could go into panic mode.

Yamaguchi's parents weren't home, they weren't going to be home until new years day. Takemi was in her room and Tadashi could honestly care less if she came down and saw Terushima gorging on whatever he could find in their large but unsurprisingly empty kitchen.

Yamaguchi always knew that secrets never remained a secret forever, it was just a matter of time until someone couldn't keep their mouth shut anymore. But it all seemed to happen a bit too fast for his likings.

"Stop worrying freckles-chan, I'm sure if Kuroo tells Tsukishima he won't care. But I always seemed to think he had a little bit of a crush on you." Terushima mentions. Yamaguchi scoffs as he stands on his tippy toes to look for a snack in his cabinets.

"That's ridiculous, Terushima. You're being ridiculous." Yamaguchi mumbles. Terushima rolls his eyes.

"Whatever. And drop the Terushima, you used to call me Teru." He says taking another bite of his apple which earns a complaint from Yamaguchi to finish what he's chewing before talking.

"I still can't get over how dope your house is, it's fucking huge. Imagine the party's you could have in this place." Terushima gaped and looked around. He really was right.

"Speaking of party's," Yamaguchi said moving to sit next to Terushima. He took the apple right out of Terushima's hand and bit a place where Terushima hadn't. "One of my senpai's is coaxing me into throwing a party for every single team in fucking Japan." Yamaguchi complained.

"You over exaggerating, it's probably like two."

"Oh yeah? Let's see, Karasuno, Nekoma, Itachiyama, Inarizaki, Dateko, Shiratorizawa, Fukurodani, and Aoba Johsai. Still think I'm exaggerating?" Yamaguchi stated and Terushima still did think he was. It was probably only going to be a few people from each school.

"Suga's really persistent so I think no matter how hard I try, I'm going to end up hosting it at my house either way. He told me to invite you as well but I didn't think you would want to com," Yamaguchi said taking another bit into the apple.

"Why wouldn't I want to come?" Terushima asked giving Yamaguchi a look he couldn't quite decipher.

"I don't know you don't seem like the type of person for social team gatherings. You seem like the type of person to get drunk on a Saturday and play beer pong."

"That was oddly specific, but okay."

"Besides, that would just add to the mess we've created for ourselves, no?" Yamaguchi huffs out and Terushima hums.

Terushima listens to Yamaguchi whine about Tsukishima just for a little bit more. If he didn't know how Yamaguchi felt about him he would suspect him for having major feelings for Tsukishima. Yamaguchi seemed to really care what Tsukishima thought about him. A bit too much.

"Tadashi? Are you home?" A voice called. Yamaguchi cursed under his breath and Terushima looked at Yamaguchi.

"Aren't you going to respond?" Terushima asked. He didn't know who the voice was but he figured it was his mother or something since it sounded feminine.

"Nope, or she'll think I'm home and come bother me..." Yamaguchi said pressing his lips into a line.

"Who-"

"Oh, who's this?" Terushima looked at the door way of the kitchen. There stood Takemi, still in her school uniform, except the sweater that usually was over it was gone. Her white shirt was dangerously unbuttoned showing the black undergarment and she leaned against the door frame.

"No one. What do you want?"

"Well that's no way to greet your sister, is it now?" Takemi teased and Yamaguchi felt himself getting more irritated with her by the minute.

"Sister? You never mentioned you had a sister." Terushima said taking the apple back from Yamaguchi and biting into a spot that Yamaguchi had, probably aiming for an indirect kiss.

"I didn't want to," Yamaguchi mumbled.

Terushima thought that the two looked oddly similar. They both shared the same stunning looks but Takemi was obviously female. She had a good figure and if Terushima wasn't head over heels for Yamaguchi he probably would have found himself conversing with her like he would have with any other girl.

Takemi walked over to Terushima and flashed him a smile.

"I'm Takemi! Tadashi's twin sister." Takemi exclaimed. Yamaguchi could sense that fake smile from a mile away.

"I'm Terushima Yuuji, a friend of um Tadashi's..." Terushima said giving Takemi a small wave.

Yamaguchi didn't like the way his name rolled of Terushima's tongue. He definitely liked him using his last name more.

"Cool. So! Tadashi where's my charger?" Takemi said changing the subject. Yamaguchi thought she was just being extra annoying today since Terushima was here.

But yeah, he did take her charger.

"I don't know. Don't you have another one you can use?" Yamaguchi asked with a very forced smile on his face.

"If I did I would have used it by now, don't you think," Takemi placed her elbows on the island and her chin on the face of her palms. She turned her attention to Terushima and gave him a very sly smirk. 

Terushima was very uncomfortable with the energy that had unfolded in the kitchen.

Takemi was in a position so that her shirt slightly fell from her chest area, revealing a small glimpse of whatever was under her shirt. Although Terushima rarely could take his eyes off of Tadashi, the rare occurrence of a girl purposely trying to get him to look at him had just sprouted out of nowhere. Terushima would be lying if he said he hadn't looked at Takemi's chest at least _once_. 

Being in the friend zone has its perks.

"So Yu-chan, where do you go to school? Your uniform tells me you're obviously not from Karasuno." Takemi asked batting her eyes at Terushima. Terushima really wished he hadn't blushed just a little. Yamaguchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat and glared at Takemi. She was too busy gazing fondly at Terushima.

At this moment, Yamaguchi regretted not making Terushima his official boy friend. Was this what it would feel like to watch Terushima fall in love with someone else?

"I-I go to Johzenji." Terushima said and Takemi made her mouth into an o shape. 

"Interesting. I must say, you're pretty hot to be hanging out with my brother. Makes me wonder who else he hangs around." Takemi sneered. Terushima didn't know what to say. So he figured it was just best if he didn't say anything. He interlocks his fingers and silence over came the room.

"Alright, so I don't have your charger. Is there anything else you need?" Yamaguchi sat up straighter and Takemi's expression turned back to a very disinterested face.

"Oh yeah. Tsukki said he was on his way or something. He said he needed to talk to you but you didn't answer his texts," Takemi stood up and made her way back to the kitchen doorway. "I wonder why?" And just like that she left.

"She was-"

"Did you hear what she said?" Yamaguchi said in a panic. He stood up from his chair and grabbed his coat the was draped around the back of Terushima's chair.

"Where are you going?" Terushima asked.

"Correction, where are _we_ going." Yamaguchi suddenly pulled Terushima off the chair he was sitting on and moved towards the back door.

"You can't avoid him forever you know. It's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible. It just... annoyingly out of reach," Yamaguchi said with full confidence. Terushima rolled his eyes. "Besides. If you really think Tsukishima likes me wouldn't it be best if I didn't talk to him again? It would help you in your courting mission." 

"Ew what is this, the omegaverse?" Terushima says in disgust and Yamaguchi laughs as he slides open back door.

Yamaguchi shrugged

"If you want it to be, sure." Terushima caught the small wink that Yamaguchi had thrown at him. The cold air breezes inside the large house. There are other big houses in the distance. 

"You have a pool?" Terushima mentions and Yamaguchi hums. He did in fact have a pool. They never cleaned it though, so it was always dirty. 

Terushima grabs the coat the he had left of the couch and slides his right arm through it. He figured they were going to come back to Yamaguchi's house so there was no point in bringing his backpack. 

"What was the point of going through the back door if we are going to come back through the front?" Terushima implored. Yamaguchi chuckled almost inaudibly. 

"It gives me more of a rush, you know? Not that there isn't a stressed rush building up in my stomach but it's sort of like comic relief."

Terushima thought Yamaguchi was adorable, no matter how mean he was to him sometimes. 

He couldn't imagine himself liking anyone else. 

Yamaguchi opened the gate out of the backyard and walked around the side of his house. He peaked around the corner to see if Tsukishima was there.

"Tadashi!" 

" _Shit_." Yamaguchi whispered. 

Tsukishima was making direct eye contact with Yamaguchi as he rounded the corner. Luckily Terushima was farther behind Yamaguchi and stopped when he heard Yamaguchi's first name being called. 

Terushima couldn't really remember what Tsukishima was like. He seen him since preliminaries last year. But from what he heard from everyone else in the groupchat, he was definitely _not_ the kindest person.

Yamaguchi figured that Takemi had ratted him out but he thanked god that she wasn't evil enough to say that Terushima was with him as well. Tsukishima might as well have gone ballistic if that happened.

Terushima watched Yamaguchi sigh and walk out of sight towards Tsukishima. There no avoiding him now, he was quite literally on the Yamaguchi estate. 

"Hi Tsukki. Is there something that you need?" Yamaguchi asked in the most unsuspicious voice he could muster. 

"Cut the crap, Tadashi. You know why I'm here." Tsukishima said looking down at his shoes. Another breeze went through the air and Yamaguchi could feel his bones chill.

Yamaguchi had a lot of things he wanted to tell Tsukishima, but would it do him any good to say so?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late chapter lol


End file.
